Till Debt Do Us Part
by ms.gringotts
Summary: Voldemort is dead. Harry is ready to leave the Wizarding World when an accident brings Snape and him together. A pregnant Draco and a smitten Blaise complete the picture. Some heavy snogging so mature just incase. HPSS, DMBZ Mention of rape in CH.10
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING!

* * *

"Till _Debt_ Do Us Part…"

Voldemort has been vanquished. A beseiged Harry is ready to leave the Wizarding World when his life is saved by his Potions Master. This unleashes a series of events that will leave Harry bonded to the one and only Severus Snape.

* * *

**_THE STORY IS SS/HP SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING DON'T READ AND THEN COMPLAIN._**

**HP/SS**

* * *

Chapter one. Rescued.

* * *

_**a week after Voldemort's demise...**_

Draco couldn't believe his ears. He had heard the rumors but had refused to believe them, _He loved her…he had been brought up believing that he and Pansy would marry. They had been… together! _"You're ending the engagement then."

"I'll always love you!" Pansy declared.

"PROVE IT!"

"I have a responsibility to my Family! You know that! You have to understand!"

"I understand that you gave me your word! Your Word!"

"It's not that easy! I'm expected to make a good marriage!"

"A good marriage? With whom?"

"Let's not!"

"WHO?"

"Crabbe's father has spoken to my father. The matter was settled yesterday," Pansy announced shakily. "He's ….he's the only that's willing to ignore the fact that I'm no longer a virgin."

"And the child?" Pansy had told him that she might be pregnant.

The girl shook her head sadly. "I was mistaken. Please don't hate me! What would you do if my family were disgraced? Would you marry me? Would you stand up to your Father?"

Draco shook his head. _Everything was gone!_

"Then I guess it's all settled." Draco turned on his heel and walked back to Hogwarts. His life as he knew it was over. He had always loved Pansy but in the world they lived, love wasn't enough. He wanted to kill someone, to hex them into oblivion. When he entered the dungeons and saw Harry Potter flanked by his friends he couldn't help himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pansy crumbled to the ground. She wanted to scream the truth to him but fear of her parents stopped her. _If they ever found out they would make her get rid of the child._ She couldn't take the risk. She hated Crabbe and knew that her life would be hell but what could she do? _She wasn't strong enough to live the life Draco offered._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**in front of the Potions lab...**_

"Get out of my way Malfoy!" Harry whispered clenching his fists. _Did Draco have a fucking Death Wish!_

"What? Don't you like the attention?" Draco asked tauntingly looking at the students surrounding them.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" Ron shouted stepping close to his friend.

"You still need Ronnikins to hold your hand….some things never change," Draco smiled knowingly.

"You're so sad." Hermione whispered. Draco had told anyone that would listen that Ron and Harry had been together. _Thank Merlin the bastard didn't know the details of what had actually happened or Harry would have no peace_.

"Just shut up and leave me alone." Harry turned to leave but Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back. The brunnete pushed him off and would've used his wand but it had been destroyed in his battle with Voldemort.

Draco pressed in, "You're so disappointing…the great hero…Ha! …Can't even stand up to me without your boyfriend and his fiancée to help you!" he shouted while the crowd shifted nervously. Most of the students were Slytherin and although they hardly spoke to Draco anymore the Blonde was still part of their house. "You're a fucking joke! Heard about your muggle relatives, poor Potty boy! Lived in a cupboard! Wow! Where do you sleep now in a broom closet! I bet being tortured by the Dark Lord was no big deal! Hell! I'm sure you probably got off to it!"

Harry's face was impassive but his blood was boiling, "Yeah I'm pretty sad not being able to stand up to a second rate Pureblood! You're a waste of space! Too poor to get anyone to marry you! Heard about you and Pansy. She broke off the engagement, didn't she? But who wouldn't? I mean with Dear old Dad in Azkaban and Mummy in St. Mungus there's not much to offer, is there? Why don't you get on your knees and kiss the hem of my robe. You might get some of your status back. I mean that's what your parents used to do to Old Voldie?"

"The higher you get, the harder you'll fall."

"Speaking from personal experience Draco?"

The blonde took a step forward but stopped when the Potions Master pushed his way through the crowd of students.

"What's the meaning of this?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Snape was coming around the corner and saw the crowd before he heard the unmistakable voices of his Godson and Potter. _DAMNT IT! NOT AGAIN! _

Without warning he pushed himself through the crowd of six years. Potter was clenching his hands while Draco stepped forward. The Weasley boy and the normally calm Granger looked ready to tear the Slytherin apart.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Draco stopped and smiled dryly, "nothing Professor. Nothing at all."

Harry breathed deeply and unclenched his hands, "Everything is fine Sir."

"Really?" Severus looked from his Godson to Harry, neither one spoke or moved. "Everyone inside! Potter and Malfoy sit in the front _by yourselves!"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**in the potions lab...**_

Harry sighed_, one more month and he'd be finished with the school year. One more month and he'd be able to leave Hogwarts and disappear. One more month! He couldn't wait!_ Ignoring the blonde in the next aisle he concentrated and stirred the volatile potion carefully.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco sat in class trying to control himself. After Voldemort's demise his father had been thrown in Azkaban. His mother who had been mentally unstable for the last year had had a break down and now Pansy had left him. He had nothing but hatred in his heart. Hatred for his so called friends who wouldn't talk to him, hatred for Pansy who wouldn't stay by his side but most of all he had hatred for Harry Potter. The Blonde stirred his potion and wondered hatefully what would happen if he poured his potion all over Potter.

Seconds later Neville added one too many _spring ruts_ and his cauldron exploded. Draco couldn't be happier.

Snape had known something terrible was going to happen that morning. _How could it not with Neville in class? _

Hoping to postpone any more damage to his Potions Classroom Snape had kept a close watch on the clumsy boy. _Ten minutes and class would be over._ Ordering the class to add the last ingredient and bottle the potion he went to sit down. Seconds later a cauldron exploded and Snape shot to his feet. "EVERYONE OUT! TRY NOT TO BREATHE THE FUMES! HOLD YOUR BREATH!"

Neville dragged an injured Ron out the door while Snape hung back to make sure everyone made it out. When he saw Hermione covered in burns he went to her aid. "Stay calm Ms. Granger. Can you walk?" The girl didn't answer but fainted. _Damn that Boy! He had survived Voldemort to be killed by an idiot! _Snape thought carrying the Gryffindor to the door.

The smoke was a murky grey and Snape could see very little in front of him. He looked back and could just distinguish Harry and Draco trailing behind_, they were the last ones! Thank Merlin!_ "Shut the door behind you! We have to make sure the fumes are contained!"

The students that had run out collapsed onto the floor unable to breathe. With long strides Snape crossed the threshold and set an unconscious Hermione on the floor. Draco followed seconds later but Harry did not. Having trouble breathing Snape looked back, _the blasted door was open!_ He raised his wand and with a wave slammed the doors shut and added a ward to make sure no more fumes escaped. With all the commotion no one noticed that Harry hadn't made it out. A second explosion was heard and Severus ordered everyone to move further down the hall.

Madame Pompfrey came rushing down the hall with two assitants, "What happened?"

"Longbottom," Snape spit out and moved away to check on the other students when Harry's absence hit him. "_Where's Mr. Potter! Did anyone see him come out?"_ He asked searching for the green eyed youth.

The students looked around and shook their heads. When Snape's eyes came to Draco the blonde met his stare defiantly. "Did you see Potter come out Mr. Malfoy?"

"No Sir," the blonde replied expressionlessly. Snape looked to the dungeon door. _Potter hadn't gotten out!_

"Sweet Merlin! He's in there!" Madame Pomfrey screamed. The students erupted in shocked gasps.

"Away from the door!" Severus ordered casting a shield charm over his body. The students ran to the far side of the hall dragging their classmates along. Severus raised his wand and opened the doors.

"Professor you can't go in there!" Madame Pomfrey protested.

"GET THE HEADMASTER!" Severus ignored her and with a withering look at Draco stepped inside.

The Medi-witch contained the fumes with her wand until the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall arrived.

Ten minutes later Snape stepped out with and unconscious Harry.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry had almost made it to the door when Draco elbowed him in the face. Caught completely off guard Harry was knocked to the floor. Dazed and trying to hold his breath he struggled to his feet. He ran to the exit but the doors had been slammed shut. He tried casting a spell to open them but the fumes were burning his throat and he was unable to say the words. He cast a shield around himself but vital seconds had slipped by and the fumes had started burning through his skin. Dazed and disoriented he stumbled from the door. He was trying to take cover behind Snape's desk when a second cauldron exploded. The power from the explosion slammed the youth against the wall. He fell unconscious and his shield spell faded almost immediately. Black gooey substance sprayed the classroom burning through anything it came in contact with.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Snape entered the classroom. Desks had caught fire and other cauldrons were bubbling over. Almost blinded by the smoke he treaded cautiously until he came to the fallen youth. He bent over Harry and noticed the youth's ghostly parlor and burns. Snape couldn't levitate the youth because although his shield protected him from external injury it also blocked his use of magic. Taking a deep breath and cursing Longbottom in the process he undid the charm and took Harry in his arms. It took him seconds to secure his student but with the doors shut the fumes were too concentrated for him not to be affected. Feeling his throat going raw he whispered the shielding spell and made his way to out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Severus came out of the Potions Classroom with an unconscious Harry, students ran from the hall to spread the news. In less than an hour everyone in Hogwarts knew that their Snarky Potions Master had saved Harry's life. An hour after the accident the Daily Prophet got a tip and they contacted the Ministry to confirm the rumor. At four o'clock that afternoon the Minister of Magic, his secretary and witnesses made their way to Hogwarts to investigate and register the most important life debt in over a hundred years.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_I had to post it!!!!!! I've got other stories I'm working on but this plot bunny was gnawing my carrot!!!! _**


	2. The error of my ways

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING!

"Till _Debt_ Do Us Part…"

HP/SS

* * *

Chapter two. The error of my ways…

* * *

**_three days after the explosion..._**

"You have to talk to them Albus. This is madness!" Severus growled pacing the Headmaster's office his robes billowing around him.

"You know what life debts are like," Albus murmured his hands steepled before him. _If he could convince Severus he might be able to save the boy!_

"You can't think of going along with this?" Severus demanded stopping to look at older Wizard.

"You speak as if you didn't know the law," the Headmaster accused.

"The law be damned!" Severus had always prided himself on keeping control but the Headmaster's complacency was driving him to despair.

"Severus!"

"You're insane if you think I'll go along with this!" The Potions Mater whispered placing his hands flat on the Headmaster's desk.

"It's the law. Saving a Wizard's life at the risk of one's own indebts the Wizard or Witch saved."

"I only did what I would've done for any student in the same circumstances. You mean to tell me that I would be forced to accept Granger, the Weasley boy or Merlin forbid Longbottom as my bonded if I had saved their lives too! And what about him? Potter's saved all our lives by killing the Dark Lord! Doesn't that make _us_ his bonded?" The Potions Master argued raising his arms to the heavens.

"Harry was fulfilling a prophecy! You know the law doesn't apply when it comes to prophecies!"

"Bloody Convenient!" The Potions Master smirked touching his arm where the Voldemort's mark used to be. I_t was he who owed Harry not the other way around!_ _He had to try to do away with this insanity for Potter's sake if not his own._ Severus tried to keep the emotion from his voice but the truth was that he had never felt such despair. _He had paid his dues and as much as he disliked Potter, the prat had done what had been expected of him. The had owned their freedom!_ " He won't want this Albus! He'll hate us!"

"Don't you think I know that? There's nothing that can be done! He owes you a life debt three times around! The Quidditch Match, The Shrieking Shack and now this!"

"I was protecting him as one would a teacher," _Good thing the Ministry didn't know about the other times or they would've been bonded ages ago! _

"The Ministry doesn't see it that way."

"Merlin look at me! I'm thirty seven years old! I have a responsibility to my own family! I'm a pureblood! My family's magic makes divorce an impossibility!"

"He's vulnerable. Maybe marriage to someone like you is what he needs."

"HE WANTS TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Severus thundered losing his patience.

"Yes he does and that will happen once he's with you. No one will dare intrude on his life or solitude." Dumbledore whispered looking at his hands. _He was an old fool! How could he have believed the Ministry had the youth's best interest when they had asked for a report on his mental state? _

Severus frowned suddenly._ Something was off!_ He looked at the Headmaster the Older Wizard looked down. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Severus if Harry doesn't…" Dumbledore began slowly. _SWEET MERLIN! _

"What do you know Albus?"

"The Ministry is thinking of having Harry committed." _There! He had said it!_

"Committed? What are you talking about?"

"After the Dark Lord's defeat…Harry's power grew ten fold. The Ministry is nervous…he's very young and although he's kind hearted and a true Gryffindor. His personality has changed." Albus leaned back tiredly.

_Changed! Of course he had changed! They had asked a sixteen year old to kill. What had they expected!_ "They can't expect him to remain an innocent after what's happened."

"They can't but they _do._ This depressed, this besieged boy scares them…they think…" Albus closed his eyes tiredly.

"That he might turn into another Dark Lord," Severus finished in disbelief.

"They will never admit it but yes that's my suspicion."

"Ludicrous! Potter could no longer be evil than me give up potions."

"I'm only telling you what I suspect," Dumbledore added rising to his feet carefully. "Harry and I had words two days before the accident; he planned to leave the Wizarding World at the end of the school year."

"I gather the Ministry knows."

"Yes."

"You told them," Severus nodded understanding the Headmaster's odd behavior.

"I assure you I never thought they would take the news as they did."

"After Black's death and his divorce from his muggle relatives the Ministry stepped in to take over as guardian. He has been a ward of the Ministry for several months now. He doesn't know it though. I...I didn't think…I had to send them a report of his mental state. The Ministry communicated the possibility of sending him to St. Mungus for physical and emotional evaluations as well as for any treatment that may be deemed necessary."

"Fools!"

"Severus I'm asking you to please accept this bond. I don't want to see him in St. Mungus."

Severus did not like the _brat._ He was too much of a Gryffindor for his own liking but the Potions Master had had his life dictated too many times not to identify with the youth. _St. Mungus! Why not Azkhaban and get it over with._ He rubbed his eyes. _Merlin! What a mess!_ He breathed in deeply and looked up. "At least ask him!"

Dumbledore felt his heart soar but tried to keep his voice neutral. "Yes, let's do that. I have to stop to see Professor McGonagall but I'll meet you at the infimary afterwards."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus had meant to go straight to Harry's side but he got side tracked by a teary eyed Neville who apologized to him to the point of hysterics. Severus looked at the hiccupping teenager and bit his cheek to keep himself from hexing the boy into Neverland.

"Enough Mr.Longbottom!"

"But professor nothing would have happened! Harry is bonded to you! I'ver ruined your lives! I have to apologize to him too but no one is allowed in!" Neville sobbed wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Mr. Longbottom!"

"Yes Professor Snape?"

Snape opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Go to bed Mr. Longbottom. Things could've been worse."

"Worse?"

"I could've saved your life."

"Oh Dear!"

"That is the understatement of the millennium Mr. Longbottom," the Potions Master said as he turned the corner his dark robes billowing behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snape was a couple of feet from the infirmary when he saw Fudge and two aides talking much too loudly for Snape's liking. In minutes the four were arguing.

Hermione and Ron had been released that morning. Too worried to sit and wait especially after the news of the bond reached them they borrowed their friend's invisibility cloak and snuck into the infirmary. They had been sitting for several minutes when the Minister, his aides, and an angry Snape walked in. The teens moved with practiced coordination to the other side of the room. Unable to speak Hermione glared at Ron to get him to leave but the red head wouldn't budge.

"You can't be serious!"

"Professor I assure you I don't joke."

"Then you're an idiot!"

"How dare you! You are speaking to the Minister of Magic!" One of the aides reprimanded.

Sneering at the aide Snape continued unfaced, "you're insane if you think Potter-!"

"The bond has been registered you have rescued the boy on three occasions and he is yours by right."

"He just saved us all and you would force him into something he will obviously not want."

"Let's be frank Professor! In absence of his Godfather and Muggle relatives the Ministry has attained custody of Mr. Potter. That you have saved him three times gives you and edge over others!"

"Others! What are you talking about?"

"I will thank you-"

"Don't thank me for anything! And tell me what you are talking about!"

"There have been several offers of marriage," another aide informed Snape.

"MARRIAGE! HE'S NOT YET SEVENTEEN!"

"There are many that marry younger," The same aide murmured taking the wrinkles out his coat.

"He just saved your hide!"

"It was his responsibility," Fudge clarified ruffling up a bit.

"YOU'RE AN IMBECILE! "

"If you are going to be insulting -"

"Severus! Please let the Minister speak," a voice from the other side of the room pleaded.

Severus clutched his hands behind his back to keep himself from throttling the Minister, "very well."

The Minister looked smugly and with a grand gesture began, "there have been three offers of marriage by various Wizards. The reason we are here is to register the bond and at the same time to do away with it if the Professor releases Mr. Potter from it."

"Release him from his debt to me. You're willing to do that? Why?... How? It's a life debt!"

"I have people looking into it as we speak. You have already voiced your reluctance to accept him as your bonded, that alone simplifies things."

"Something tells me you have plans for him," Severus said crossing his arms.

"He's young and powerful, he needs to be monitored. We don't wish another Dark Lord on our hands."

"You can't serious," Dumbledore looked from Fudge to Severus. _He had been right!_

"Mr. Potter has been under a great emotional strain. We feel that he needs a strong hand to keep him in check."

"Keep him in check?" Severus walked to the left side of the bed. Harry's arms were bandaged; his bare chest was covered in a salve that was helping him heal the scorched skin. _The boy didn't need to be kept in check? Well maybe he did. It was clear he was a beacon to mischief everywhere…but he was just…Merlin! What a fucking mess! _

"His magic is very powerful. He needs someone strong and well versed in …"

"Who is it? You said three. Who are they?" Snape advanced the Minister sneering coldly.

"I will not be interrogated!"

"What if he doesn't want to go?" Dumbledore asked.

"He has no choice. He's underage. The Ministry will make sure he submits to the marriage. If necessary we will have him reside at St. Mungus where he can finish recovering from his injuries."

Snape and Dumbledore looked on in shocked silence. _How could the Ministry be doing this?_

"You will not be moving Mr. Potter anywhere! Not anywhere!" the Medi Witch had been doing her rounds but had returned just in time to hear the Aide's words.

"Mr. Potter will be taken to St. Mungs for treatment…kinda better really. Healer Muloch has been contacted. He is more than willing to take over as head healer in his case." Minister Fudge informed looking at Harry with blank expression.

"Healer Muloch!" Madame Pompfrey shouted shocked. _They couldn't do that to the boy! Muloch was a radical healer who was suspected of performing experiments on his patients. _

"I will not release him!" Pompfrey would be damned if that man came anywhere near Harry.

Snape would have hexed the Minister if he could. _Bastards! He had spied for this? Harry had killed for this? He looked from the Minister to the aides in the room. They didn't want Harry bonded with him. __They wanted Harry in St. Mungus or with a Wizard that would keep him locked up and under his thumb_. _He couldn't allow it! If only for the simple reason that thanks to Harry he no longer bore the Death Mark. _Bracing himself for the future and hoping he wasn't making things worse he opened his mouth, "I want him."

The Minister's smug smile was wiped right off his face. "You…you want him?"

"Yes I do. Headmaster, Madame Pompfrey I ask that you stand as witnesses. The Bond has been registered, hasn't it?" Severus looked from the pair to the Minister and his aides.

"Yes," the sandy haired aide answered.

"Good," Severus drew his wand and moving to Harry's side spoke, "I hereby call on the Wizard's Life Debt owed by Harry James Potter to one Severus Snape."

There was an explosion of magic and Harry was jolted from his sleep by a warmth that coiled around his body. A second later two rings appeared, one on Severus finger and the other on Harry's.

"What's going on?" Harry mumbled painfully. He couldn't see anything but blurry images.

"Poppy could you please…" Snape requested stepping aside.

Poppy immediately cast a calming spell and began murmuring scans and checking bandages, "I'll need some privacy Professor."

"NATURALLY," Severus grabbed the Minister and practically hauled the man to the door. The Aides walked after the pair while Dumbledore followed relieved.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" the Minister protested.

Severus turned the knob and looked at Fudge coldly, "I appreciate your assistance in helping me make up my mind. I wasn't going to enforce the bond but your interference has made me see the error of my ways. You have shown me that I could do much worse than Mr. Potter. Now if you will excuse us I wish to see to my husband's health." The Minister and Aides left in huff. Albus patted Severus' shoulder and stepped after them.

Severus leaned on the door heavily. Shaking his head in disbelief he walked over to Harry and took the ringed hand in his. Taking her cue, Poppy walked to her office to get some more potions.

"Just as your life is given to me, I pledge my life to yours. From here on your happiness and sorrows will be mine. Sleep well Harry James Potter Snape, " The Potions Master murmured and then kissed Harry lightly on the lips. Harry continued sleeping peacefully.

Snape left the infirmary quickly. His robes brushing against his husband's invisibility cloak on the way out.

Hermione and Ron could only gape at each other in utter shock.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

**Don't know if anyone is gonna read this. I have been trying to post for ages and I keep getting an error message. **

**Anyway thanks to those who reviewed chapter one. Now I'm off to my other stories!!!! **


	3. Reality

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING!

* * *

"Till _Debt_ Do Us Part…" 

HP/SS

* * *

Chapter three. Reality.

* * *

If there had been a commotion before, it was nothing compared to the day after Snape accepted Harry. All Hogwarts was a blaze with the news. Even the portraits gossiped as to why the Professor had changed his mind. The Wizard had been adamant in his reluctance, yet he had given in….what those around him wouldn't give to know why. 

Ron and Hermione didn't have to wonder and snuck into the infirmary everyday hoping to break the news to Harry their way. They knew their friend had had plans concerning his future. They knew that as well intentioned as the Professor's actions had been their friend would have a hard time understanding and accepting his bonded status.

They hated sneaking in, well Hermione did. Ron felt right at home under the invisibility cloak. They had tried to see their friend but all requests had fallen on deaf ears. The Headmaster no longer had any authority over Harry and Madame Pompfrey had made it very clear that only Professor Snape could allow or disallow any visitors when it came to his husband. Hermione had tried to broach the subject with her Professor but the Wizard had given her an unequivocal no and sent her on her way.

……………………………….

Madame Pompfrey had just finished checking the bandages and would be leaving for lunch and Snape would be in class for another hour. This was their chance. Harry was scheduled to wake up sometime today so Ron and Hermione saw nothing wrong with hurrying things along by a couple of hours.

"Ready Ron?" Hermione whispered drawing her wand.

"Ready."

"Here goes nothing! Enervate!" The pair whispered waving their wands in unison.

Harry opened his eyes groggily. "Where am I?" he whispered looking around.

"It worked!" Ron whispered throwing the cloak off excitedly.

"Harry it's us!" Hermione said placing her friend's glasses on him.

"MERLIN WHAT HAPPENED!" Harry asked looking at the bandages covering his arms and chest.

"There was an accident and we need to talk to you about it," Hermione said biting her lower lip. Ron nodded.

Harry looked from one friend to the other and clenched his fists, "now what!"

"We have less than an hour to catch you up on everything so please listen and don't interrupt."

Harry looked at Ron afraid. "Is it that bad?"

"Let's just say it couldn't have been much worse. well actually it could've but..."

"Shit!" Harry whispered.

"Yeah it is," Ron nodded tragically.

Hermione took a deep breath and began.

…………………………………….

Harry closed his eyes not wanting to believe his friend's words. _Oh Merlin! Why!_

"Harry there was nothing he could do but accept. He fought tooth and nail to set you free. He really did!" Hermione whispered worriedly.

"Yeah Mate. I'm afraid he did, couldn't believe it myself."

"What about Dumbledore?"

"He tried but his hands were tied. I'm still not sure about a couple of things but I could tell the Professor was sincere in his motives."

"Are they all gone?" Maybe he could try and leave if no one was watching him anymore.

"The Ministry people yeah but they left Umbridge!" Ron supplied angrily.

"You're joking!"

"She's teaching Magical History," Hermione confirmed sadly

"So what now?"

"I don't know. The ball is in your court now Harry."

"Hermione the ball has never been in my fucking court!" Harry half shouted furiously.

"Calm down mate!" Ron whispered trying not to shout.

"No I won't! I'm sick and tired of this shit! Because that's what it is! I've just been thrown from the frying pan into the fire!" Harry shouted sitting up in bed.

"Harry there's no way out of this. I've been researching the topic since it happened and the Snapes are one of the oldest Wizarding families. They are old magic and followers of the old ways!" Hermione whispered trying to make her friend understand.

"I don't care if they knew Merlin himself! I don't care!" Harry shouted trying to sit up.

"Harry, he tried. I mean, give the devil his due! He tried! You know I can't stand the greasy git but-"

"Can't stand whom Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked walking past the divider.

"Professor Snape!" the pair jumped back.

"30 points from Gryffyindor for disturbing a recovering patient and disregarding a direct order from a Professor now leave us. Mr. Snape and I have things to discuss," Snape ordered turning to Harry. The green eyed was glaring at him over the use of his married name but Snape who was used to the Gryffinodor's glares ignored him.

Ron and Hermione didn't want to go but when Hermione tried to place comforting hand on her friend Harry moved away. H_e didn't want their pity!_

"I said leave," Snape ordered taking a seat next to the bed. Ron and Hermione shuffled away sadly. _They had at least tried!_

"I don't want to talk to you," Harry growled turning on his side and regretting it immediately.

"Don't move around too much, you're growing new skin."

"Yeah I get it now," Harry whispered lying flat on his back. "Did I tell you how much I didn't want to talk to you?"

"It's clear that you don't. Unfortunately, you and I seldom get what we want. Now before we begin tell me how you ended up trapped in the Potions Lab."

"I slipped and fell," Harry answered woodenly.

"I strongly doubt that."

"Doubt all you want. That's what happened." Harry had plans for Draco and no one not even Snape would stop him.

"Very well."

"Yeah really well," Harry countered.

"I imagine that Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger informed you of our unusual circumstances."

"Yeah they told me."

"And your thoughts?"

"Don't have any just yet," Harry rubbed his forehead feeling the onset of a headache.

Severus nodded and continued, "You will be released from the infirmary tomorrow morning. Today is Friday so we'll have some time to talk and settle in before Monday comes around. Your things have been moved to the Dungeons."

"I don't want to live with you," Harry murmured closing his eyes.

"I'm aware how undesirable the union might seem to you know. I only ask that you endeavor to understand the mitigating circumstances."

"I understand the circumstances; just don't expect me to be happy over it."

"I would never expect something as ludicrous as that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome…by the way you will no longer be addressed as Mr. Potter."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to shut his reality out but the damn thing slipped in through the cracks.

"…You will be addressed as Mr. Snape." Harry couldn't help but groan and clench his fists.

"My thoughts exactly," Snape replied dryly. "While you rest I want you to think of something, just because you and I are married does not mean that we are free of the Ministry's machinations. Thread carefully or our mutual sacrifice will be for naught."

"Mutual?" Harry asked feeling tired all of a sudden.

"I'm sure that just like me you had planned to marry someone of your own choosing and for love. It's tragic that fate has once again intruded on our plans and taken the chance at normality away from us."

"I hadn't planned on marrying." Harry smirked with eyes closed.

Severus frowned, "then I guess your normality is different from mine."

"I guess," Harry mumbled not looking at the Potions Master and falling asleep.

Snape tucked his husband in and went back to work. Tomorrow would be a long day….

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!!!!!!!! **


	4. Confrontation

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING!

**Author's note: Umbridge as a villainess is superb so I have made her a part of the evil cast. I absolutely love Blaise so he's in here too! My story, my changes, my call!**

_**Important!!!! **__**To Snarky B. whoever the hell he, she, or it may be... a big "fuck off," from here to there!** My God do you ever listen to yourself you pompous son of a bitch! What's so funny about shits like you is that you keep coming back for more! After your dumb ass flame all I can say is that if reading this story got your balls in a knot, I'm glad! _

_No, I'm not a drop out and yes I have a beta and she does the best she can. So "fuck off" from her too!_

_As for your comments about American schools... that's "fuck off" number three!_

_Lazy? You won't even sign in to review. So up yours on that one too!_

_Lastly you asked if my mommy knows if I write slash...well she's dead and she was the nicest and most tolerant person on this fucking earth! So fuck you for bringing her up and fuck you for being alive when she's gone, you lousy piece of shit! _

_I love how pukes like you always make their reviews anonymous! You fucking coward!_

_LIKE MY BEST FRIEND SAYS, "STUPID PEOPLE SHOULDN'T BREATHE, SO DROP DEAD SNARKY B. SO YOU CAN BURN IN HELL. WITH YOUR LOVE FOR FLAMES, I'M SURE YOU'LL FEEL RIGHT AT HOME!"_

_LASTLY, I WANT TO APOLOGIZE TO THIS SITE AND TO EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR THE AFORE-MENTIONED ASS FOR MY TIRADE...I JUST HAD TO GET IT OFF MY CHEST._

* * *

"Till _Debt_ Do Us Part…" 

HP/SS

Chapter four. Confrontation.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The morning Harry is let out of the infirmary…**_

Harry walked down the corridor to the dungeons slowly, his shoes echoing on the cold stone floor. Ron and Hermione walked on either side quietly. Their attempts at conversation had been shot down by monotone answers and blank looks. The pair tried not to show their worry but it was difficult with Harry acting so calm, cool, and collected. Snape had offered to pick him up at the infirmary but Harry had asked him no to. The idea of having Snape lead him to _their rooms_ made him nauceous.

"Have you made any plans Harry?" Hermione asked trying to get her friend to open up.

"Nope." Harry answered calmly, too calmly for his friends who knew him better.

"I meant with Draco," Hermione supplied hoping he would take the bait.

"What about'im?"

"Everyone thinks he had something to do with you getting trapped," Ron answered exasperated.

"Really? Well, everyone is wrong," Harry smirked. Hermione bit her lip, her friend never smirked.

"Come on Harry! Tell us!" Ron insisted.

"It's good if you talk about it," Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione, Ron for once... kindly butt out."

"Harry it's just that…"

"It's nothing Mione! Draco had nothing to do with it-" Harry insisted almost convincingly.

"I don't know why you're protecting the git!" Ron mumbled angrily. _Really, Harry was too nice!_

Harry stopped walking and looked at his taller friend. The emerald eyes shining angrily, "I'm not protecting anyone, so stop sounding so patronizing before I get upset."

"We just want to help," Hermione touched her friend's arm lightly. This time he didn't shrug away but his words did, "Go help someone else."

"Harry!" Hermione was worried Harry had problems and his passive aggressive attitude could only make them worse.

"Look, I know you want to help but I need time to deal with this-" Harry said waving his arms angrily.

"but-" Ron interrupted.

"..._by myself_. I'm sixteen! I got a bloody medal for killing a Dark Wizard! I'm married against my wishes! The Ministry which I helped save forced Snape to accept me! I'm not gay and I'm married to a man! My husband is 38 years old and thinks I'm …I'm…! I don't know what he thinks! Look! I don't need… I don't want! I want to be alone or as alone as I can be for a while! Can't you understand?" Harry's voice almost broke at the end so he bit his lip to stop himself from saying anymore.

Ron fumed but Hermione knew better than to push anymore, "yes Harry we understand."

The raven haired Gryffindor sighed gratefully, "good now if you'll excuse me." Harry walked away and entered the long corridor which would lead him to Snape's rooms. Hermione and Ron turned the opposite way and trudged away miserably.

………………………………………

**_in front of Snape's rooms_**…

Harry stood before the enormous door with snake carvings and waited. If he knew Snape the man probably had some kind of spell to inform him of his arrival. He wasn't wrong seconds later the door opened and Snape stepped aside to allow him entry.

"Come this way," Snape ordered leading Harry down a short but dark and winding corridor with three doors at the end. The Potions Master opened one and once again stepped aside.

Harry looked around in awe…the room was cavernous or made to look that way. "Bloody hell!"

"Not exactly," came the reply, "I'd like to talk to you about several things but would prefer to do it after lunch as I'm working on a very delicate potion at the moment."

"Sure," Harry shrugged, part of him was disappointed over the wait and part of him was relieved. "My room?" he asked looking to several doors in the room.

"Our room is through those doors," Snape informed pointing to the first door on the right.

Harry stiffened, "I want a room for myself."

"One of the things we will be discussing later."

Harry heard the strain in the Wizard's voice and tried to keep his own temper. "All right. How long before you finish the potion?"

"About an hour."

"I guess I'll go for a walk then."

"Take your cloak it's supposed to rain."

"I'm not going outside. What's the password?"

"_Salazar's serpent_."

"Is it always the same door?" Harry asked before he turned to leave.

"No but whatever door you choose will be correct. These rooms are extremely dangerous never bring anyone here unless you consult me first. Salazar cast spells and charms that can be triggered by anyone who doesn't belong here."

"And I belong here?"

"As my husband yes."

Harry grimaced and hurried down the hall. He didn't stop till he had made it out into the grounds. The students he passed eyed and whispered about him but Harry ignored them and just kept on walking. He didn't stop until he got to the Forbidden Forest. _So much for not going outside_, he thought sitting on a broken log.

……………………………………………..

_**in Snape's rooms…**_

It was well pass the hour and Severus was cleaning his work area when he heard the thunder and heard the wind howling around the castle walls.

He sighed wondering if talking to Harry today was not pressuring the Gryffindor into something he obviously wanted to know nothing about. But if not now when? It was better to get this conversation out of the way than have such important issues hanging over their heads. Tiredly he sat in his leather chair and waited…minutes later he fell asleep.

……………………………………………..

_**in the forbidden forest…**_

Harry swore at his stupidity, _why hadn't he just brought his cloak? He should have at least taken his potion before he left! He was so stupid!_ He wrapped his arms around himself and sneezed, _great he'd probably die of pneumonia now. Such an idiot!_ When the thunder had begun he had tried to cast a shielding spell to protect him from the rain. Unfortunately he found that his magic was blocked by the forest's own shields. _Damn it! Of all the places to take a walk in it had to be the part of the forest Dumbledore had charmed to eradicate spells!_ Harry berated himself all the way back to the castle. Once outside of the forbidden forest he cast a drying spell followed by a shielding one and made his way to his new rooms.

Wanting to avoid members of his own house, Harry went around the side entrance favored by the Slytherins. A group of them watched him enter Hogwarts and shook their heads in disbelief…the youth might have destroyed the Dark Lord but it was clear by his disheveled state that he was not himself and needed looking after. When he was accosted by an old foe their thoughts were proven correct.

Blaise was talking to a second year Slytherin when he saw Umbridge stalk Harry until she was no more than three feet away.

Harry was so caught up in his musings that he never heard the soft steps until the cold words stopped him in mid stride."Ten points from Gryffindor for being outside of the castle during the rain," Dolores Umbridge called out. Harry froze and turned slowly. His pale face was a mask of cold contempt.

_Oh, oh this was not good!_ Blaise weighed his options. _Harry was married to the head of his house…what to do?_ It took him seconds to decide, "Petersen, get Professor Snape, tell him Umbridge's got his husband." Petersen nodded and took off at a run.

"You…" Harry bit out.

"Detention with me on Monday evening for back talk."

Harry seethed and moved to turn away. _Back talk? Since wehen was "you" back talk? Fucking_ _bitch!_

"I'm not done with you," Harry stopped and watched her silently, "Really; one would think that you'd've learned by now how things work. Oh well, I'm sure once Professor Snape's _breaks you in_ you'll learn to mind…"

There were at least twelve Slytherins standing in the dark corners of the entrance to the Slytherin wing staring in shocked silence as Umbridge continued her attack.

"You bitch," Harry said coughing into his hands.

……………………………………..

_**back in Snape's rooms…**_

Snape was rubbing the sleep from his eyes when the lights dimmed in his quarters telling him there was someone at the door.

Petersen waited impatiently until Snape opened the door, "Professor, Ms. Umbridge has Mr. Snape!"

"What?" Snape asked slightly confused.

"Mr. Harry Snape, your husband."

_Shit! _ "Take me," Severus ordered following the young Slytherin. His robes billowing behind him like bats in the wind.

………………………………………

_**Harry arguing with Umbridge…**_

"You're making stuff up," Harry growled heatedly.

"I assure you there's no need for me to do anything of the sort. You give me more than ample reason to give you detention," the froglike woman said smuggly.

"Haven't you done enough?"

"You are a dangerous child! No one sees it but I do!" Umbridge whispered threateningly.

"You're rotten-!"

"That makes two weeks detention with me!"

"Why don't you make it three?" Harry whispered barely controlling the need to send her into the next world.

"You can't win Mr. Potter."

"You mean _Mr. Snape_, don't you Umbridge?" Snape's voice echoed from the tunnel that opened into the shaded entrance.

"Ah Professor Snape…." Dolores glared maliciously at Harry while speaking to Snape.

"Go to our quarters," Snape ordered stepping between Harry and the witch. Harry stood stubbornly for a few moments before treading wearily into the castle, _let them go at it! What did he care!_ Blaise elbowed Petersen and the pair walked after a coughing Harry.

"I wasn't done," Umbridge scowled.

"I say you are," Snape spoke acidly.

"He's a student breaking the rules."

"He's my husband so don't think to try your psychotic punishments on him."

"He's got detention with me for two weeks."

"I think not," Snape smirked in disbelief.

"He's a student under my authority," Umbridge took a step forward.

Snape matched her step, "he's my husband and under mine." The Potions Master sneered. Dolores faltered slightly, _Severus Snape was not an innocent under anyone's authority._

"I'll be speaking to Dumbledore," she conceded.

"Speak all you want,"

"He's dangerous!" The witch shouted.

"Tread lightly with my husband or you will regret it," Snape whispered turning his back on the witch and going after Harry.

"Threats! You dare threaten me!"

Snape stopped and doubled back to face the witch, "If you try to harm him in anyway I will make sure you pay dearly!"

"He attends this school; he's a student just like everyone else."

"He has never or will ever be just like everyone else, least of all now." Snape said touching his wedding band as he turned away.

The Witch pursed her lips lividly, "I'm not done yet!" The Slytherin students watched her coldly and looked at each other…they would have to make sure the witch did not harm Snape's husband. Harry might still be a Gryffindor but he had married the strongest most important Slytherin in school. In their eyes Harry was _now _just as much a Slytherin, as they were.

………………………………………

**_Harry on his way to his and Snape's rooms…_**

Harry mumbled something while holding onto the cold wall.

Blaise grimaced, Harry did not look good. "You need any help?" he asked not wanting the youth end up down the stairs.

Harry looked at the plunging steps, "No!" _He felt so fucking cold! _

"Potter I mean Harry! Let me help you or you'll fall," Blaise asked taking a hold of Harry's arm.

Harry felt the touch and pushed it away roughly, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted breaking into a fit of coughing.

Blasie felt a shock travel up his arms and jumped back as if burned, _okaayyyyy no touching!_ "Peterson!"

"Yes Blaise?"

"Walk next to him, I'll walk in front incase he trips or falls." Petersen nodded and took his place next to the Gryffindor.

"Mustn't tell lies…no lies at all…bitch like she knows the difference…no lies…" Harry mumbled incoherently.

"What's he saying?" Petersen asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it and pay attention. If he breaks his neck Professor Snape will have our hides," Blaise ordered.

They were half way down the stairs when heavy footsteps made the Slytherins look back.

"Thank Merlin!" Blasie murmured, _Snape was here!_

………………………………

_Several days later_ Harry woke up in a luxurious King size bed to the sound of Snape's angry shouts and Draco's pleads.

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY!**


	5. A mad world

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING!

"Till _Debt_ Do Us Part…"

* * *

HP/SS 

Chapter five. A Mad World.

* * *

"YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!" Draco pleaded clutching Snape's arm. 

Prying the long fingers away Snape whispered, "I don't have to do anything!"

"Just because you're married to-" Draco began bitterly.

"Take care what you say Draco! Don't think that I don't know you're the one behind Harry getting trapped in the Potions lab," Severus said stepping away from the tall blonde. "I will look over your travesty because of your relation to me but don't think that you've fooled me or the Ministry for that matter. All he has to do is talk and you'll be joining your father in Azkaban. Make the same mistake twice and I will make you regret your miserable life."

The Blonde ignored the Wizard's words there was no way he would address any of it now. _He was desperate. He had received an anonymous note saying that Pansy was indeed pregnant. If the girl had decided to keep the child a secret it was because she planned on terminating the pregnancy. Pansy was going to kill his child and the only one who could do anything was his Godfather and the Wizard was refusing to assist him_, "Are you going to help me?"

"I've already given you my answer," Severus turned to go but was stopped by a strong grip.

Draco launched himself and grabbed the Potion Master, "you can't," came the choked cry.

"Draco the only reason you want my help is to get one off on the Parkinsons and the Crabbes."

"She's going to kill the child."

"You're sixteen! What do you know of raising a child! Even if she had him and she gave him to you. They wouldn't let you keep him!"

"They would if you became his guardian too!" Draco cried.

"Me? Are you insane?"

"You're my Godfather it's your duty!"

"I've done my duty by keeping you in school and having you stay with me till you turn seventeen!"

"I thought you cared!"

"Don't you dare bring that up, you've never bothered with it in the past!"

"You have a responsibility!"

"I know what my responsibilities are! You stupid, spoiled brat!"

"I won't let her kill him!"

"Him! Him! Him! What if it's a _her_?" Severus asked circling the unstable youth.

"It's a _him!_ A boy! I know it is!"

"But what if it isn't! What will happen to the girl? Will you love her? Protect her? Or will you lose all interest once she takes her first breath?"

"Please!"

"Answer me! I won't have you screwing up a child's life just because you're too caught in avenging an imaginary wrong! What if Merlin forbid, the child is a boy? Will you poison his mind?" the Potions Master asked almost tragically.

"She has no right!" Draco thundered knocking a flower base to the ground. Severus remained impassive.

"Please!" Draco whispered exhaustedly. _If Severus didn't help no one would…the only person who could remotely care was his Godfather, his enemy's husband. Merlin if he could take his actions against Potter back he would!_ Looking at his Godfather's emotionless face he waited, when the Wizard turned to go Draco crumbled to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. "I'll do anything, I'll take an oath. I'll sign the child over to you. I'll apologize to Potter. I'll do anything but help me! You have to help me! Please! Merlin, anything! I'll do anything," Draco mumbled almost incoherently. Severus stood by the door looking for the strength to walk away.

………………………………

Harry had walked from the bedroom and stood listening to the broken hearted sobbing. He leaned on the wall and wondered if Snape would help. The blonde was the reason he was married to the Potion Master. He ran his hand through his hair and waited…part of him wanted to leave but the other wanted to stay. _Would Snape have the heart to walk away? If it were him? Would he?_

………………………………..

Snape waited by the door in complete turmoil. _Draco's mind had been poisoned since he had been a child, programmed with a hatred and coldness that was supposed to make him stronger and a true Malfoy. Was it truly his fault that he had come out the way he had? Merlin, what to do? What to do? _He looked over his shoulder; the blonde was sobbing quietly. _Could he do anything to help the boy? Was he in time? Could he give up on him? Damn it_! _He couldn't!_ Turning on his heel he went to the blonde, pulled him to his feet and waited until Draco looked up and their eyes met.

"You want my help?"

"YES," Draco nodded wiping the tears from his eyes.

Snape frowned, "are you prepared to earn it?"

"Yes."

"Don't be so quick to answer boy, Luicus and I weren't friends for no reason."

"I HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE," Draco said standing straight.

"Very well. Then listen closely," Draco nodded in relief. _Merlin he was going to help him! He was going to help him! _

"You will receive my help under the following conditions. One, you will take care of the child not just physically but emotionally. Two, to make sure that you don't screw up your child you will sign primary custody over to me until I believe you are capable of taking on the responsibility alone. Three, you will finish your education and find some sort of employment. What it is, I don't care so long as it's not something that will corrupt the child's mind. Four, you will instill in the child a sense of honor, honesty, hard work, diligence and respect. Five, you will cease any attempts on my husband's life and you will be loyal to me and my family. Six, to insure that you do not get any stupid ideas into that pureblood head of yours you will take a Wizard's oath. Do you agree to what I've just said?"

Draco nodded his head…_he had nothing to lose and everything to gain._

"Very well...then kneel." Severus ordered drawing his wand.

…………………………………….

Harry heard the words and slowly made his way back to the bedroom. _Pansy pregnant! Draco a father! Draco loyal to someone other than himself! It almost made him forget his own problems. _When he got to the large room he sat at the edge of the bed and _wondered when it had happened? When had the world gone mad?_

………………………………………

The magical contract disappeared in mid air and Draco rose. The shine that had been lost when Lucius had been taken to Azkaban and his Mother to St. Mungus was back. _He wasn't alone anymore he had someone who would fight with him._

"We have to see Dumbledore first. He might have an idea on how to help you. If nothing comes out of it, I'll call my attorneys and have them find some legality that will prevent Ms. Parkinson from terminating the pregnancy. Have you spoken to the girl?" Snape asked.

"Once…but she told me she wasn't pregnant. She lied. I haven't been able to catch her alone."

"Do you love her?"

"She wants to kill my son!"

"Get over yourself Draco. You'd probably be helping her brew the potion if it wasn't for the fact that you want the child. It'd serve you right for it to be a female!" Severus growled as he walked away. "Make yourself presentable while I check up on my husband."

Draco cast a few glamourie on himself and then sat to wait for his Godfather.

………………………………………..

Harry heard the door open and close. Looking up he saw his husband walking to where he lay.

Severus scanned his young husband's features, the youth still look tired but not as pale as before. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Harry responded quietly.

"Good. We have a lot to talk about but I must go see the Headmaster. Can you wait?" Severus asked shifting back and forth edgily.

"Do I have choice?" Harry asked shortly.

"I'm asking Harry," Severus responded trying not to sound exasperated.

"Yeah whatever…Don't worry if I go out I'll take an umbrella," Harry said sarcastically.

Snape grimaced, "I fail to see any humor in your comment."

"Not being funny." Harry clarified looking up at the onyx eyes.

"Probably not…I'll have some food brought to you."

"Ok." Harry answered listless.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm sixteen, I'm married… married to a man, all my plans have been cast aside…oh and Umbridge is back, other than that my life is peachy," Harry mumbled turning away from Snape.

The older Wizard sighed tiredly, "we need to talk and we will. Can you give me a couple of hours?"

Harry closed his eyes, "yes I can."

"Thank you," Snape patted Harry's back but the Gryffindor quickly moved away. Not wanting to start something he would later regret Severus left silently.

Minutes later an elf apparated with a tray of food and found Harry crying.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! You guys are great!**


	6. Maybe it wont't be as difficult

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING!

**Ok People I updated Shades of Grey, Howls Apart, and Prejudiced on the 25th of December...don't know if anyone got the alerts. I'm letting you know because I haven't gotten any community or story alerts in ages! **

* * *

HPSS 

"Till _Debt_ Do Us Part…"

Chapter Six. Maybe it won't be as difficult.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dumbledore's office...**_

Dumbledore sat looking quizzically from Draco to his Potions Master and back again.

"So you and Ms. Parkinson are to be ..._parents_," the old Wizard murmured hoping he had heard wrong.

"Yes... No! She doesn't want the child."

"And you do?" Dumbledore asked arching his eyebrows sadly. Draco had except for Severus been left without a family so he wondered if maybe that was the real reason the youth was trying to claim the child.

"Yes!" Draco replied firmly.

"You are underaged as is she. Your situation is not what it used to be Mr. Malfoy you have very little income. Are you sure you want to burden yourself ...?"

"Professor Snape is my Godfather and has agreed to assume guardianship of not just me but the baby as well." Draco informed confidently.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise, "Severus is this true?"

"Yes Headmaster I've agreed to asume guardianship of the child until I decide that Mr. Malfoy can take over."

Dumbledore nodded and after several moments of quiet meditation. "You recently married. Are you sure _you _can take on the-?" the Headmaster asked looking directly at Severus.

"POTTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Draco shouted, _always Potter! Always Potter! This was about his child and all Dumbledore could think off was how Potter would be affected!_

"I-" the headmaster began but was cut off by Snape.

"He's referring to how my recently married status might cause the Ministry to interfere you fool!"

"Oh." Draco answered blushing with embarrassment."Well they can't do anything. I've aleady taken an oath and so has he! The child is practically his so they can't touch him!"

"Very well." The headmaster asked leaning back in his chair. "So how do you plan to deal with this? I received a letter from Ms. Parkinson's father informing me of her engagement to Mr. Crabbe. Should I presume then that Mr. Parkinson is not aware of the pregnancy?"

"Probably isn't... she may be planning to dispose of the child." Severus added quietly.

"Terminating the pregnancy?"

"YES." Draco nodded.

"Oh my!" Albus exclaimed shocked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore, Poppy, Snape, and Draco waited for Professor Mcgonagall and Pansy in silence.

When the girl arrived she took one look at Draco and the crowd that awaited her, "I gather you know." She said calmly.

"Sit down child," Dumbledore asked sounding far calmer than he was. _Children having children!_

Pansy sat at the edge of her seat while Professor Mcgonagall stood behind her in support and to make sure the girl didn't run until a decision was reached. _Block my way out all you want! There's nothing that you can do to stop me! If Draco wants the child then he's going to get him! _Pansy thought cooly. _She would not kill her child but neither could she keep him or even give birth to him. She had done a lot of thinking in the last couple of days, nothing to do now but follow through_.

"Is it true?" Dumbledore began.

"Yes and yes it Draco's and no I'm not planning on having it. I'm going to be married on my seventeenth birthday to Mr. Crabbe's son. The contract has been signed in blood so there's no getting out of it," Pansy finished dryly. _Her parents had made sure she married well!_

"In blood!"

"Crabbe thinks he loves me. Told me so yesterday. He's promised to look beyond my deficiencies and make me happy. Maybe things won't be so bad." She said sitting straighter her hands folded inside her robe.

"I must ask you to think about it Ms. Parkinson what you intend to do is not something you can ever take back." Madame Pompfrey looked at the resolute girl.

"It's three weeks old; it's not completely conscious yet. Magical babies don't form until the second month even I know that. I've read a lot on the subject..." she finished almost quietly.

"Still the magical essence that is part of the baby is already inside you taking from your body the blood, genetics and tissue needed to begin forming itself."

Pansy shook her head, "I don't need a lesson on Wizarding reproduction Madame Pompfrey."

"Ms Parkinson-" The Medi Witch tried to say more but was silenced by the girls's anger.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE IT!"

Severus watched the girl and saw nothing to indicate she might have taken anything _yet..._but nothing could guarantee she wouldn't after she left. Her grandmother had been a talented midwife, if the girl had inherited even a quarter of the old hag's skill Draco could be in trouble.

"We obviously can't make you have the child if you don't want to. Especially since you're already promised to marry someone else however my Godson wants to keep _him or her_ and as the second parent he is within his rights."

"Well then let him give birth to _him or her!"_ Pansy shot out angrily, _what did they expect her to do? Turn her back on her family name! She couldn't disgrace her parents and tell them she was pregnant!_

"I would if I could!" Draco shouted standing from his chair.

Pany whipped her head toward's Draco smiling, "Really? I had planned on doing this later but if you insist!" Pansy shouted drawing her wand. "Maternus Expelifili Paternus Recivus!" The magic spell raised Draco from the ground while a red glow erupted from Pansy's body and entered the blonde's.

Severus stood by helplessly as the spell ran its course moments later it ended and Draco crumpled to the floor followed by the girl.

dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

**_hours later..._**

"Well she's not pregnant anymore," Poppy announced coming away from the other side of the infirmary where Pansy lay sleeping.

"And Draco?" Severus asked dryly.

After running her wand over the blonde's body she nodded, "very much so."

"How could she learn such a spell?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

"Her grandmother was Hanna Seymore, _the murdering midwife_, remember? Probably got her hands on one of her spell books."

"Sweet Merlin! Well, at least she didn't kill the child," Poppy whispered tucking an unconscious Draco in.

"Will he be all right?" The Headmaster asked worriedly.

"His body is acclimatizing itself to the child. He'll be out for another twenty four hours. By the time he wakes he'll have taken over Ms. Parkinson's role."

"And the child?"

"He seems to be all right for now...we'll know more tomorrow after he wakes up."

shshshshhshshshshshshshshsh

**_Later ..._**

Snape made his way to the dungeons mulling over the mess his life had become. How he was going to keep a pregnant Draco in line, the Ministry from getting custody of the child and his own personal life from spiraling downwards was beyond him.

--0-0-0-0-0-0--

Harry had waited for hours...he had cried a little feeling sorry for himself then he had tried to be fair. His friends had said that Snape had tried to get them out of the bond. Acceptance had once again made way to rage as he thought of the meddling Ministry. _They had practically forced Snape to marry him by threatening to send him to St. Mungus! Had been planning on marrying him off! Merlin help them, if another Voldemort ever came around!_

Unwilling to go back to the bedroom he sat in the living room until he heard the door open, "took you long enough." Harry mumbled without looking up.

"Have you eaten anything?" Severus asked removing his cloak and serving himself a drink.

"I had some tea after you left."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really, can we just get this over with, please?" Harry begged looking into the fire as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Very well." Severus sipped his drink and began, "First of all you should know how the bond works...basically I saved your life three times life so you owe me what is called a marriage debt."

"Owed you, you mean."

"No, you still owe me."

"Why? We're married already," Harry frowned meeting his husband's eyes.

"The marriage hasn't been consummated yet," Severus murmured quietly.

Harry's shoulders slumped momentarily before he sat up. Pushing the memories that rushed at him he looked at the tall Wizard, "I prefer girls." _Better get it out there,_ he thought recovering fast.

Snape arched his eyes brow, "That makes two of us."

"Good!" Harry shouted in relief, "we don't have to worry about that part then."

"Actually we do, if we don't consummate the marriage in two months time it will become void. And I will have to release you from your debt to me."

Harry grimaced and finished the scenario, "But I'm not seventeen yet so if you do that, the Ministry will come after me and put me away and as my guardian make me marry someone else."

"Yes."

"So we have to ..." Harry looked from under his lashes while his husband drank a bit more before answering.

"Yes."

The simple word shattered the wall he had built to keep his memories at bay, "Can we get a divorce later?"

"No. Snapes do not divorce..."

Harry groaned inwardly at the images, "But-"

"Ever. I'd rather inform you of the impossibility right now than have you hoping for something that will never take place."

Harry nodded,_ well at least he was being honest!_ "Have you ever, with a guy?" He asked curiiously.

Snape grimaced, "yes."

"You have!"

"Yes but I still prefer women," Severus answered ignoring his husband's shocked expression. Ignoring the gossip his Godson had spread reagarding his young spouse and the Weasly boy Severus did not question Harry on his experince or lack their of.

Harry gritted his teeth, "So how will we...? I mean you..._we_ don't like guys."

"This has nothing to do with _us_ not liking guys. You are my husband the only person I will be making love to for the rest of my life."

_If Snape was anything like the Death Eaters that had_...pushing the unfinished thought to the back of his mind Harry raised his head, "Lucky me."

"Lucky us." Severus echoed dryly.

Harry laughed hollowly. "You might as well tell me everything "

"You're name is now legally Harry James Potter Snape, you will be addressed as Mr. Snape by the staff as soon as you go back to school."

"Great!" Severus frowned over Harry's tone but continued not wishing to argue over little things. Harry was a teenager stuck with his hated thirty eight year old Professor...if the tables were turned he'd probabably have an attitude too.

"We are married so you will reside here from now on. You will sleep in our bed."

_Sleep in the same bed?_ "Why?"

"Because I will not have my husband sleeping elsewhere," Snape regretted being so imposing but it was better to have everything out right now. "The sooner we get used to each other the better," he added hoping Harry would see why he was doing it.

"Oh..." Harry muttered understanding all too quickly the reason why.

"Good. You will continue with your studies. Once you graduate I plan to leave Hogwarts and move back to my home."

"But I wanted to study something."

"You had planned on leaving the Wizading World so don't lie to me," Severus countered silkily.

"Whatever!"

"You have such a way with words. You will continue taking the courses you're already enrolled in...You have double potions with me but the Headmaster has voiced his trust in my impartiality so you _will not_ be dropping the class. I will expect you to behave yourself as I do not believe in favoritism."

_Snape did not play favorites?Yeah right! The_ _Slytherin House was the only one he did not penalize and worse awarded points to! _"Can't I just take something else? It's not as if I'm going to do anything with my education anyway."

Snape shrugged, "If your marks impress me I may reconsider my decision."_ Yes, he might reconsider later on but for now he needed to keep an eye on the youth just incase..._

Harry mulled over the supposed change of heart and looked at the Potions Master suspiciously, "You're doing this to keep an eye on me because you think I may take off!"

"Let me assure you of one thing, if you ever get it into that inane head of yours _to take off. _I will hunt you down and drag you back by your hair."

"How cave like of you!" Harry grumbled rolling his eyes.

"You've been warned. You're not the only one that's been put out by this."

"Yeah, poor you! You're the one making all the decisions! Don't I get a say so?"

"Eventually...I am trying to be tolerant," Severus crossed his legs looking at the Harry closely. _The youth's clothes were deplorable, he was too thin, had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a mess...he was a walking disaster and he was married to him_!

"Tolerant! That's rich! You're not the one that's fucked!" Harry mumbled heatedly.

Severus smirked, "_Fucked? _It may come as a surprise to you but we've both gotten fucked."

"Yeah but mine is about to get real!" Harry growled pulling on his threadbare jeans. _Merlin how was he going to deal with this?_

Severus looked at the youth and nodded, "As crudely as you have put it, you're right. I have never nor will I ever, bottom."

A mental picture of him topping Snape entered Harry's head and almost made him gag. _Maybe being bottom wasn't so bad? Remembering his past experinces, he found that to be a big maybe. _

Before the silence got too much to handle the Potions Master continued. "Another thing I will not tolerate is infidelity."

"Huh?" the thought hadn't even crossed Harry's mind.

"There will be no flirting with anyone; no matter how innocent. Do you understand?"

"What's wrong with flirting?" Harry asked avoiding his husband's stare.

"Nothing if you're married to anyone but me," came the cryptic reply.

Harry nodded wondering if it were safe to have some fun with the_ flirting issue. _"I hadn't thought of doing anything like that," he replied inocently.

"Good, make sure you don't."

"What if something were to happen?" Harry asked knowing nothing ever would.

"Snapes don't share their spouses...the consequences of such action would prove most unpleasant for you and whoever the other person might be," Severus informed playing with his drink.

Harry shook his head. _As if anyone would look his way? The whole idea was ridiculous! Still ...he could try to have some fun... and maybe not. He had to admit that it was interesting to know that there was something that could get Snape's goat._

"I am responsible for you. Anything you do reflects on me and vice versa. You're my husband, my family. You are no longer alone if anyone even dares to so much as raise his voice at you they will have to deal with me. Now, is there anything you wish to say?"

"Like you would listen? You've already decided on what our life is supposed to be like! Planned it to a Tee." Harry groaned standing up, "How old are you anyway?"

"Thirty eight." Severus murmured swallowing the last of his drink. _It was late and he needed to get to bed. _

"Just my like my Dad!" Harry mused flippantly. Too late he realized his mistake.

"What did you say?" The Wizard asked moving to the youth's side.

"You heard me, Geez!" Harry tried to ignore the Potion Master's proximity but the Wizard was even more imposing in private than he was in class. _He was so stupid! What had possessed him to bring his father up! _

"Look at me!" Harry's green eyes met the cold onyx ones rebelliously. "It's been a long day and tomorrow you and I have classes so I will let it slide this once...but do not ever make the mistake of comparing me to your father in any way, shape or form."

"YES SIR!" Harry answered and turned to move away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Use my given name when we're in our quaters."

"Yes ...Severus," much to his relief his husband moved away taking the heavy hand with him.

"There are other things that need to be discussed but it's time for bed. I sleep on the right side so you'll take the left."

"I like the right,." Harry protested. "But I'll take the left if you insist," he added quickly when he saw the dark look from the towering Wizard.

"I insist."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After taking what Harry knew to be the worst tasting potions that had ever been brewed the pair settled down for the night.

"Severus?" Harry whispered in the darkened room. _Much to his relief the Wizard had not touched him and he wanted to know why._

Severus sighed ignoring the whisper, _should've given the brat a sleeping potion too!_

"Severus?" Harry asked knowing full well he was pushing his luck.

"We're the only ones in the room so why are you whispering?" Came the tired voice from the other end of the bed.

"I thought you were asleep," Harry whispered.

"If you did then why did you wake me?" Snape retorted.

"I have two more questions." Harry braced himself for the answers.

Severus opened his eyes suspecting what one of them they might be. "Can't they wait?"

"No...sorry." Harry shook his head in the darkned room.

"Very well, what?" Severus acceeded lying flat on his back.

Taking a big breath he asked the least important one. "What happened to Draco? I heard you two talking earlier."

"Eavesdropping?"

"You were shouting" Harry reminded the potions master pointedly.

_Draco, he had completely forgtten about the boy._ "Mr. Malfoy will be living with us as of tomorrow afternoon."

"Whyyyyy?" Harry asked unable to keep the petulance from his voice. _The blonde had been spreading gossip about him and Ron! Had trapped him in the Potions Room and he was going to be living with them!_

"Ms. Parkinson decided to take it upon herself to pass the pregnancy on to him."

"So she was pregnant after all? Hey! You can do that?" _He didn't know Wizards could get pregnant!_

"If both parents are purebloods yes," Snape answered referring to the _pregnancy transfer_.

_Oh thank Merlin!_ Harry thought misunderstanding the explanation completely. _Good thing his mother had been a muggle then! _"Why can't he go elsewhere? Are you and him related?" Harry asked crossly.

"He's my Godson,"

"Your Godson!" Harry exclaimed sitting up in bed. _Great! The ferret was his husband's Godson! Well he was still gonna get back at him! Nothing fatal just make his life a living hell! Pregnant huh? Dracopooh was preggers! Oh the possibilities!_ He thought falling back on the soft pillows.

"WAS THAT ALL?" Severus asked with a lot more force than he intended.

"No," Harry muttered frowning, "Severus?"

"Merlin all mighty what is it?" Severus growled ready to smack his young husband.

"Never mind, you're mad!" Harry mumbled turning on his side again.

"I'm tired. What do you want that can't wait till tomorrow? And cease your habit of mumbling everything!"

"When are we going to... you know...?" _He had to know so he could prepare himself. Who knew... maybe things wouldn't be so bad. The worst thing that could happen to him had already transpired...things couldn't get worse, could they?_

"We will consummate the marriage when you are fully recovered and when I am not as tired as I am now! Now go to sleep before I hex you!"

"Alright!" Harry bellowed over his shoulder. _Fully recovered huh? Well he was going to have a long convalesence!_ With that goal in mind he was asleep in minutes.

Try as he could Snape wasn't as lucky. Listening to his husband's even breathing he thought how well Harry seemed to be handling their marriage. _Things might not be as difficult as he had originally thought._

**shshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs**

**I was going to make this story a bit more _agnsty _but I don't want it overly dramatic. ****Thanks for reviewing! Now that I got the characters where I want them let the fun begin!**

**I haven't gotten any story or community alerts for five days so I don't know if anyone is going to read this. If you do tell me what you think.**


	7. Decisions

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING!

* * *

HP/SS

* * *

"Till _Debt_ Do Us Part…"

Chapter Seven. Decisions.

* * *

_**the next day, mid morning**_

The infirmary was deserted but for two people, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. The first tapped her foot anxiously and turned to Draco debating on whether to wake him or not. She couldn't stay long. If anyone found out she had snuck in it might get to her fiancée and then to her family. Crabbe was not as stupid as many thought him to be and as much as he professed to love her, he wouldn't stand for her visiting her ex-lover. Unable to wait any longer she looked around to make sure she was alone and then took her wand out and whispered, "_ennervate"_

Draco opened his eyes to see Pansy staring at him. "Pansy?" he asked groggily. _Merlin! He felt like someone had kicked him in the gut._

"He's all yours Draco," The young girl murmured with out preamble.

Draco blinked and touched his stomach lightly. He could already feel his son's magic inside him. "Merlin! You did it! Don't you care?" The young Wizard asked wincing as he tried to sit up.

"It's up to you now. Maybe you'll handle things better than me." Pansy could feel her heart tearing into little pieces but there was nothing she could do but move on.

"The baby's yours too," Draco reached out and grabbed Pansy's hand tightly.

"I just wanted to-" The girl whispered pulling away from the blonde's grip.

Draco shook his head in disbelief, "Pansy why?"

"They would've made me get rid of it. I was going to do it myself but I didn't have the guts. You have nothing to lose Draco...if you manage to keep him you'll have won something back. You're stronger than I'll ever be. You can take it, I can't." The girl admitted bitterly as she pulled on her sleeve.

"My Godfather would've helped us," Draco argued.

"He has authority over you, not me. My parents would've never allowed it. Don't you understand?" she asked impatiently.

"I love you Pansy. I really do." The blonde whispered urgently.

"You've lost everything Draco. I see you and I'm afraid. I'm such a coward. It's quite regretful because if things hadn't happened as they did we would've made a good match." Pansy whispered wiping angry tears away.

"A good match! Was that all we were?" the blonde asked bitterly.

Pansy shrugged ignoring the question, "I'm sorry...I really am." The pair looked at each other wordlessly. Minutes later they heard someone approaching.

"I have to go. Good Luck Dragon." Pansy slipped behind several hospital screens and made her way out of the infirmary. Once outside she murmured a cheering charm on herself and made her way to the Slytherin rooms where Crabbe would be waiting to escort her to her next class.

"Good luck Pansy," Draco murmured and lay down again. Sighing he closed his eyes and pushed the girl from his mind. _He had someone else to worry about now._

**_Seconds later,_**

"There he is!" Came Umbridge's accusatory voice. Draco's eyes shot open and he whipped his head around in alarm, _Umbridge here! Now?! _

"As I said he would be," Poppy bit out moving past the woman to go and stand by her patient.

The Witch puffed herself up like a vulture ready to pounce on the Pureblood. "As representative of the Ministry I need to question you over some rumors I've heard Mr. Malfoy."

Draco eyed the Witch disdainfully and turned away. "I do not answer to you Madame."

"Your family is not what it used to be Mr. Malfoy so I advise that you cooperate." The Witch's face was edged in cold determination. Draco braced himself for a fight. _Pansy had said he was strong. He had almost forgotten just how much though. Now that he had a child to fight for everyone was going to find out starting with Umbridge._ Remaining calm he hasltily sketched a strategy.

"This is highly irregular Professor. Mr.Malfoy is recovering; he is no shape to be questioned by anyone." The Medi-Witch protested crossing her arms.

Knowing he'd have to stall until he was in better shape he hid behind Severus Snape, "I'm a minor. I demand My Godfather be present."

"Your Godfather?" _the Witch hesitated what Godfather? Ah yes she had heard something about it but had never bothered to look into who the Godfather was. _

"Professor Severus Snape."

"Really?" the Professor smiled coldly.

"Really." Draco sneered.

"And I think I should get him," Madame Pompfrey added crossing her arms.

After some back and forth between the Medi-Witch and Umbridge the latter left to speak to Dumbledore about Draco's rumored pregnancy. Draco had been aware that the Medi Witch could be protective but until now he was not aware to what extent. The woman had stood over him like a lioness protecting her cubs and had done everything short of threatening the Professor to get rid of her.

"That was too close Mr. Malfoy. I'm calling the Professor right now. You're well enough to move so you will finish recuperating in his quarters. I suggest you stick close to him until that woman can be brought to heel. I'm sure she'll be nothing but trouble so you watch yourself especially now." The Medi Witch moved to and fro helping a weak Draco into a hospital robe and slippers. Once Draco was ready she moved to the chimney and called the Professor.

Snape had been in the middle of class when he had received the call from the anxious Medi Witch. Not knowing what to expect he had left a fifth year in charge of class and had rushed to the infirmary where Draco was sitting up looking every bit the offended pureblood. "The Umbridge crow wanted to question me about some rumors."

"Mr. Malfoy!" the Medi-Witch chided warningly.

"Watch your mouth Mr. Malfoy." Snape second the warning but quickly moved on to more important things. "Did you speak to her?"

"No. Madame Pompfrey wouldn't let her get started."

The Potions Master turned to the Medi-Witch and listened while the healer recounted Umbridge's visit in detail. _He couldn't believe the woman's audacity. Well Umbridge was evil but he hadn't survived Voldemort to be overcome by a vindictive nosey witch. Draco, his Godson's unborn child, and Harri were his responsibility and he would fight the devil himself before he allowed them to come to any harm. The Ministry had picked on the wrong the people_.

"I think it's best if Draco goes to your quarters now. I don't think she'll be happy when Dumbledore doesn't give in. She's got it out for you and Harry. When she found out Mr. Malfoy was your Godson she looked like she had won the Wizarding lottery."

"You say she's with the Headmaster." Severus queried setting his mind to work.

"Yes, left in a _hissy fi_t when I wouldn't let her question Mr. Malfoy." The Medi Witch supplied in a huff, "the Headmaster will probabaly tell her the same thing which will only make her more furious. First Harry and now Draco, how she is still be allowed to teach is beyond me!"

"It boggles the mind. We'll use the floo. Draco, can you walk?" The Potions Master moved to stand next to the tall youth.

"Yes Sir," the blonde nodded relieved to be leaving the infirmary, a_s he saw it there was no shame in hiding until he felt better_.

"Up then." the Potions Master placed his arm around the youth and careful of the boy's middle helped him to the chimney.

When Snape stopped to allow Draco to lean on him more comfortably the young Pureblood turned to the Medi Witch, "Thank you for your help Madame Pompfrey."

Surprised by the youths' words the Medi Witch nodded and then smiled, "Glad I could help Mr. Malfoy."

Nodding in gratitude Snape led his Godson into the green flames, seconds later they stepped out and Draco found himself in his Godfather's quarters. The youth had started feeling the effects of Pansy's premature enervate and leaned heavily on his Godfather. Snape walked Draco to his room and after making sure he was in bed and in no need of medical attention left to fiinish his class before he spoke to Dumbledore.

Draco lay on his side looking around critically. The room was ridicuously small but he didn't care. _This would be home for the next school year, he and his son couldn't be safer. _

0-0-0-0-0-0

**_hours earlier..._**

Harry had gotten up at six thirty to find Snape gone. After showering, changing, taking a second assortment of potions, and collecting a temporary wand from the small wooden box that lay next to his book bag he left the dungeons and made his way to get breakfast. Entering the hall Harry tried to ignore the silence around him and walked to sit with Ron and Hermione for breakfast.

"Hey Harry." Ron smiled worriedly around a spoonful of eggs.

"Hi guys. How are you?" Harry mumbled catching a glimpse of a guilty looking Neville on the other side of the table.

"Fine. You?" Hermione answered grimacing at Ron's eating skills.

"I'm better." Harry nodded grabbing a biscuit.

"Really?" the bushy-haired Witch asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Harry knew his friends were worried but he hoped they wouldn't press the issue too much. _He supposed there were worse things than being bonded to Severus Snape. Who knew maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Besides it wasn't like he was the only that would be making adjustments. Snape was just as stuck as he was. He hoped his optimism lasted until their wedding night._ Choking on the biscuit he berated himself for even thinking of that._ Bad Harry! Bad Harry!_

Hermione patted her friend's back and then hugged him so hard that he dropped his offending biscuit. "Oh Harry. I'm so happy."

Ron sighed in relief. "Glad to hear that mate."

Harry smiled and shrugged, "so have you heard anything about Umbridge?"

"That bitch!" Ron swore stabbing his eggs with enough force to make Harry cringe.

"Ron!" Hermione whispered when several heads turned to look their way.

"Well she is! Let me catch you up on things..." Ron began ignoring Hermione's pleading looks.

When all was explained Harry couldn't believe his ears, "She gave you detention Hermione!?"

"Yes," the Witch whispered ashamed.

"But why?" Harry's world had just turned upside down. _Why would Hermione be getting detention?_

"I contradicted her on a date. It isn't my fault she's ignorant!" The Witch explained angrily.

"But she can't give you detention just because you know more than her," Harry protested.

"It wasn't just that Harry. I ...I called her ..." Ron actually put his fork down to watch his fiancee and best friend's reaction.

"Go on...tell him," Ron pressed.

"I called her..." Hermione looked down and taking a deep breath continued, "I called her _an overbearing ignorant wanna be Professor_." Harry couldn't stiffle the laughter seconds later Ron joined in.

Minutes later Harry shook himself and sobered up. "You did right Mione...I mean you were just standing up for yourself. Please promise one thing though..." he began reaching for the witch's hand.

"Sure Harry," Hermione smiled glad she could help Harry somehow.

"Don't let her get away with anything please," Harry pleaded remembering his own detentions.

"Don't worry if she tries anything I'll raise such a fuss that she'll rue the day she came to class unprepared," Hermione threatened haughtily. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry couldn't help but grin at the witch's academic outrage.

After a quick talk in which he assured Longbottom that they were still friends and would remain so Harry and the pair left for classes. Ignoring the whispers and grateful for Hermione's and Ron's unconditional company the Gryffindor started his day.

_**three classes later...**_

Harry walked out of transfiguration ignoring the knowing looks from his classmates. Hermione's and Ron's scheduled deviated for this one class so he had had to deal with the whispering, staring and constant giggling on his own. He wished they would stop but until a new scandal came along he'd have to grow a thicker skin. At least he didn't have to worry about Voldemort anymore.

Relieved at having a free period before "the _all dreaded double potions_" he quickly made his way back to the dungeons to pick up his potions book. How he had managed to forget _that book_ _of all books,_ was beyond him.

Engrossed in his thoughts Harry never saw Dolores Umbridge until he bounced off her and landed on his behind.

"Mr. Potter!"

"That's Mr. Snape, Professor." Harry retorted cursing his bad luck. Only he would be unlucky enough to meet up with Umbridge in a deserted hall.

Ignoring the youth's words the Wtich smirked and continued, "You did not come to your scheduled detention."

"I WAS SICK!" Harry shouted picking himself up from the floor.

"This is what I was talking about Mr. Rilley. It must be stopped. This lack of respect and blatant disregard of school rules." The witch turned to her companion while the man nodded in agreement. Umbridge couldn't help but smile smuggly, "Ten poitns from Gryffindor for talking back."

"You Bi---!" Harry sputtered too angry to get the words out.

_**at the same time...**_

Blaise and Goyle who were headed towards the Slytherin rooms were just in time to see the Professor and a Ministry official grab a struggling Harry and drag him off into the desserted hall leading to the Headmaster's office.

"Goyle get the Professor!" Blaise ordered trying to listen to Harry's shouts.

"Snape?" the confused Slytherin asked.

"Who else? Hurry! I'm gonna follow them!" the Slytherin whispered setting off.

Snape who had just finished his class and was on his way to Dumbledore's office was stopped by a gasping Goyle. "Professor!"

Giving the lumbering youth a withering look Snape crossed his arms and waited impatiently, "Yes Mr. Goyle?"

"Your...your husben!" The nervous Slytherin managed to say.

Scowling at the youth's nervousness and gross articulation, "What?"

"Your husband Sir he's in trouble. Professor Umbridge and a Minister official took him!" Goyle explained pointing the way he had come.

"WHAT!" _Blasted woman!_

**_at the same time..._**

Escorted by the Witch and the Ministry official Harry was dragged up the revolving stairs and flung into the Headmaster's room unceremoniously.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" The Headmaster thundered rounding the table to Harry'side.

"He's what's wrong!" Umbridge answered advancing towards a murderous looking Harry.

Dumbledore who had just had a round with the Witch could not believe that she was manhandling a student. And that that student was Harry Potter, "Harry, are you alright?"

Holding on to the Headmaster for support Harry dusted his robes off and turned to his two attackers, "No, Headmaster I am not." Looking at the Witch's smug face and at her companion Harry came to a decision, _this was going to stop now_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for your reviews! ****I appreciate every single one! Please forgive any minor errors! **


	8. The name is Snape!

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING!

"Till _Debt_ Do Us Part…"

HP/SS

* * *

Chapter 8. The name_ is_ Snape!

* * *

Harry stood his ground and although politely, pulled away from the Headmaster. 

Dumbledore shook his head mentally. _He could not allow the teen to stand against Umbridge on his own; the woman had the Ministry or better yet Fudge backing her. A fool with power was inherently dangerous. He had to help the boy._

"You've been on my case since you met me! First you torture me with the bloody quill and now-!"

"Discipline Mr. Potter!" Umbridge shouted puffing herself up like a hen.

"My name is Mr. Snape! Get it right! You obnoxious pompous cow!" When Umbridge's eyes bulged out of their sockets Harry couldn't have felt prouder, that was until Dumbledore walked past him and gave him a month's detention with Filch.

-0-0-0-0-0

Snape could hear the shouts coming up the stairs.

"What!" _That has to be Harry_, he thought listening to the teen's outraged tone.

"Enough! Professor Umbridge, I'll be contacting the Ministry to petition your immediate dismissal. It is clear that even if Mr. Snape was disrespectful you are not qualified for the position. Hogwarts needs better." the old Wizard folded his arms and straightened to his full height which was a couple of inches taller than the furious Witch.

"You wouldn't dare!" The enraged witch threatened.

Dumbledore shook his head and pulled Harry onto a chair before walking around to his desk. "Madame you try my patience."

"He insulted me and you-" The outraged Witch sputtered.

"I have already dealt with his disrespect I shall now deal with yours. You should've never been allowed to come back. Anyone who deems a bloody quill an adequate form of punishment on school children needs to have their head examined."

"I was pardoned! You're making a big mistake."

"I would be making a greater one if I allowed Professors to trample students' rights and safety?"

"You believe what that snot nosed-!" Umbridge spat pointing in Harry's direction.

"Respect Madame! RESPECT!" Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the room making Fawkes squawk, Umbridge and Mr. Rilley jump, and Harry sit up in his chair.

Harry couldn't believe the thunder in the Headmaster's eyes, it was at that moment that his spouse made an entrance.

0-0-0-0

"Headmaster," Snape greeted Dumbledore tonelessly before going to stand near a stunned Harry.

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore leaned back on his seat. _Well, they were all there! Might as well get it over with or the Witch was going to cause even more trouble later on._ "Please have a seat Professor."

"I was informed that Mr. Snape had been brought here by Professor Umbridge. I'd like to know what could be so important that his school work was interrupted." Harry's jaw dropped. _School work! School Work! That was all Snape was worried about?_

"HE WAS NOT PRESENT FOR HIS DETENTION!" the Woman shouted haughtily.

"I WAS SICK! YOU COW!" Harry shouted rising to his feet only to have Snape pull him back down. _Whoever had said men shouldn't hex women had obviously not met the Witch!_

"Silence!" Snape hissed taking Harry 's arm to prevent him from moving towards the Witch. _Didn't Harry know enough by now to keep his mouth shut? _Turning to those around him he proceeded a matter of factly,"He had no detention that I was aware of."

Harry gritted his teeth and tried to free himself from Snape's grasp but the Professor simply applied more pressure. _The battle of wills was on and Severus had no intention of losing to a teenager._

"I gave it to him last time I saw him," the Witch said turning from Snape to her companion. The Wizard nodded and looked at the Potions Master.

"It appears the boy has been lax in his responsibilities Sir," Mr. Rilley pointed out smugly. Looking to the death like grip on the youth's arm the Wizard couldn't help but add, "Maybe you should relax your grip Professor. You _are_ married after all. It's not as if he can leave you."

Harry knew he was turning red and continued to pull away from Snape. The struggle only seemed to make the Wizard's grip more vicious.

"I don't care for your tone. Mr. ..." the Headmaster feigned forgetfulness and looked enquiringly. _He knew who the Wizard was but the Wizard did not know that. Things might just work out for them._

"Mr. Rilley, I work for the Ministry."

Taking advantage of the man's distraction Snape hissed at Harry warningly, "you will cease your childish display this instant or I will make sure you _do _get detention with the Witch!"

Harry clenched his jaw and looked murderously at his husband. _Some protector he was turning out to be! All he cares about is school work and not making scenes!_

"Clear?" Snape asked menacingly.

Getting an idea Harry acquiesced, "Crystal Professor." _Fucker!_

"I know everyone at the Ministry but I don't know you Sir. May I ask how you came to be on the grounds?" Dumbledore pinned the Wizard with a stare and then glanced to Umbridge who for once seemed a little put out.

"I think the boy's-" Umbridge stalled.

"His name is Harry Snape not _the boy_," The Headmaster corrected the Witch coldly. The woman had just made a serious mistake and she knew it. "I was not aware that Mr. Snape had detention. And I want to know how anyone, be it a Ministry official or not, was admitted into Hogwarts without my consent. "

"It appears that it _is _the Professor who has been lax in her duty Headmaster." Snape murmured smirking.

The Witch sneered from Snape to Dumbledore, "I don't need to inform you!"

"You don't just need to inform me Madame but you need my permission also!" the Headmaster thundered rising from behind the ancient desk.

"I have authority! The Ministry-"

"The Ministry is not Hogwarts! You will not waltz in here as if the school is an extension of it. There are rules that must be adhered to by the faculty and you Madame-"

"She's doing what must be done. Children can not be pampered just because of a scar!" Mr. Rilley interrupted.

"Clearly you know nothing of Mr. Potter's life. He has had to overcome tremendous trials and is only just beginning to adjust-"

"I'm sure that if he has problems adjusting, arrangements can be made to assist him." the man interrupted knowingly.

"No doubt in St. Mungos," Snape added.

"Professor it is clear the boy wants nothing to do with you." Mr. Rilley smiled looking at Snape's grasp over the arm.

"Just because two people have an argument doesn't mean they can't get along you jack ass!" Harry accused wrestling his arm free from Snape's hold.

"Really?" Umbridge sneered in disbelief.

"REALLY!" Harry shouted looking at the pair. When they sneered at him in disbelief he turned to Severus and without any warning kissed him square on the lips.

Umbridge swayed in shock, her associate looked on in horror, and Dumbledore opened and closed his mouth in utter surprise.

Harry slipped his hands through Snape's hair and pressed the unwilling Wizard forward. Snape was in shock. _Harry was kissing him! The prat had dared kiss him! AND IN BLOODY PUBLIC!_

_Cooperate you bastard!_ Harry screamed mentally. When Snape opened his mouth to do just that Harry wished he hadn't. The Potions Master snogged him like there was no tomorrow. Minutes, hours or days later Snape pulled away leaving a dazed Harry clinging to him. Good thing they were sitting or Harry would've fallen.

"There. You see... I don...'t want to get away..." Harry murmured between gulps. Snape sat back. Looking down right pleased with himself. _Kiss me again prat! Just do it again!_

_Well it seemed like a good idea at the time!_ Harry thought touching his swollen lips.

0-0-0-0

After an uncomfortable silence in which Snape took Harry's unresisting hand in his the argument began anew.

"I'm his spouse. Any underage married student who receives detention or any kind of discipline can serve it only after their spouse and the Headmaster has been informed. I was not informed of such occurrence nor was the detention approved by the Headmaster."

Having recovered enough from the kissing spectacle Mr. Rilley accused, "you made that up!"

"The Professor is correct. Things at Hogwarts have changed since were last here." The Headmaster explained looking at the desperate Witch.

"You lie." Umbridge hissed.

"I have taken just as much disrespect from you as I can muster Professor! Not only do you do a disservice to your students with your ignorance but you have chosen to discipline those who-"

"That mudblood's come crying, hasn't she?"

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU REFER TO ANY STUDENT THAT WAY! YOU'RE DISMISSED FROM YOUR POST!" Dumbledore thundered slamming his hand on his desk.

The Witch paled immediately, "You can't do that."

"I can do whatever I bloody well please! I'm the Headmaster! You have two hours to leave Hogwarts or I will have Mr. Filch escort you out." Turning to her companion the Headmaster lowered his voice amicably, "Mr. Rilley, I'm sure that you were unaware of Madame Umbridge's disregard for the rules and wish to be on your way. I will naturally have to make a full report to the Ministry and the Wizengamot and would not like to endanger anyone else's future in the Ministry by mentioning them by name. If you leave now I can still try to see this as a misunderstanding."

"You don't have that kind of power anymore!"

Dumbledore sat back and steepled his hands before looking the Witch up and down, "Madame try me...I beg you."

The Wizard bit his lip thoughtfully before bowing his way out of the office. When he got to the bottom of the revolving staircase he found Filch waiting for him menacingly. The squib hated the Ministry but he hated anyone that snuck into his precious Hogwarts even more.

Watching Mr. Rilley retreat hastily the witch raised her chin defiantly, "First the Potter boy and now Malfoy! This is not the end of it."

_Two hours_, was all Dumbledore said. With a great flurry of emotion the Witch spun on her heal and turned away. Harry sighed in relief. Unbeknownst to him so did Snape and the Headmaster.

0-0-0-0-

"I believe you have ten minutes before your next class Harry," the Headmaster reminded the youth looking at the clock on the wall.

Harry looked art the two men wordlessly. "Thank you Sir." Harry whispered to Dumbledore before grabbing his bag and running out the door. _SWEET MERLIN! HE HAD KISSED SNAPE! SWEET MERLIN! THE MAN HAD KISSED HIM BACK!_

0-0-0-0-

"How are things with you two?" the Headmaster asked after several minutes.

"We're both still alive." Severus answered sticking his feet out in front of him.

Knowing he was overstepping his ground the Headmaster cleared his throat nervously before searching the dark eyes, "Be patient with him."

Snape frowned when he realized that Albus was referring to the consummation of the union and not his or Harry's temper. Looking into the tired blue eyes, he nodded in understanding, "I would never force anything Albus."

"I know my boy."

0-0-0-0-

Fifteen minutes later Harry entered double potions five minutes late and without his book. The class which was predominantly Slytherin looked at him inquiringly. They knew about his run in with Umbridge and knew that their head of house had gone off to get him but they knew nothing else. _Too bad they weren't talking to Draco anymore. He'd given them the heads up on everything._

Harry knew he looked a mess. Trying to get his bearings he had stopped by the bathroom to throw some water on his face and had gotten most of his front shirt wet in the process. In his hurry to get to class he hadn't even spelled his clothes dry. _When Snape found out about the book he was really gonna get it! Damn it all! Why had he kissed him? He had panicked! Fucking panicked! Shit! Shit! Shit! _

Snape turned around to see his husband practically slither into class five minutes late. _The prat had kissed him! What had the boy been thinking? No doubt he had panicked...Stupid prat! As if he didn't have enough on his mind! Now, he'd have to keep not only the hormonal brat in check but himself as well. He should've pulled away immediately! But how with the witch and her partner in the room? Harry had opened a can of worms and had left him holding the bloody thing. To top it all the boy couldn't seem to get himself in class on time! _

The prat settled next to Granger and Weasley with a quick nod and took out his parchment, ink and quill. Noticing Harry didn't have his book the red head pushed his own closer to his friend and nudged him to let him know he could use it. Harry smiled gratefully and waited for class to start.

"You're late Mr. Snape. Ten points from Gryffindor." Harry had expected it and said nothing.

Ron grimaced, he had hoped the git would ease off on Harry now that they were married but it didn't look like that was gonna happen.

"The potion is on the board. You will be using pages 326 and 256 in your books for reference. Get to work!"

Harry closed his eyes and hoped Snape would not notice his missing book but luck was not on his side. Half way into copying the potion the Professor swooped down on the besieged youth.

"Your book?" The Professor asked loud enough to cause several students to turn their way.

Harry looked into the accusing eyes. _Here we go! He wanted nothing more that to dig a hole and jump in it._ "I forgot it Sir."

"Forgot it!" Snape's voice went up startling more than one student.

"Yes." Harry to his credit did not jump but gritted his teeth angrily. _What was Snape's problem? Hadn't he ever forgotten anything before?_

"Forgot it." the Professor repeated folding his arms angrily.

"I just said that, didn't I?" Harry growled forgetting his earlier embarrassment and attracting the attention of the whole class.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek and weekend detention with Mr. Filch for your forgetfulness."

"This weekend?" Harry slammed his hand on his desk and rose angrily, "but it's Hogsmead weekend!" You could've heard a pin drop in class. _No student had ever raised their voice in class least of all to Snape! Sytherins and Gryffindors waited to see the outcome of the confrontation in silence. _

"Make that three weekends and five feet of parchment on Punctuality," _Snape slammed his fist in front of Harry_, "Forgetfulness" _another slam_, "and Respect," _yet another slam, _"...to be turned in next Tuesday." The Potions Master finished folding his arms again. "Now sit down!"

Harry clenched his fists and remained standing. Ron tried pulling on his friend's sleeve and Hermione looked at him imploringly, but Harry ignored them.

"What are you waiting for Potter!?"

"The name is Snape Professor." Harry ground out before taking his seat amidst a class full of whispers.

Snape swore at himself for the slip but did not acknowledge it. "WHAT'S EVERYONE WAITING FOR! GET TO WORK!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

_**Thanks for your patience. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!!!!**_

_**Yes they will have a rocky relationship but it will all turn out in the end.**_


	9. What I want

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING!

Thank you for all your reviews!

* * *

"Till _Debt_ Do Us Part…" 

HP/SS

* * *

Chapter 9. What I want.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him Harry stalked the corridors the same way his spouse did. Hermoione and Ron noticed the irksome similarity but unwilling to add more fuel to the fire they kept their mouths shut. 

"Harry you need to calm down." Hermione whispered walking briskly next to her friend. Somehow between their fifth and sixth class Harry had gone from complete apathy to full blown rage.

"Yeah mate showing up to Snape's rooms ...I mean your rooms ...I mean ...well you know what I mean..." the redhead stuttered nervously while Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. _If anyone could stick his foot in it Ron could._

"No, I don't know what you mean!" Harry cried attracting the attention of every student in sight. Word had gotten around of Harry's detention and the fact that his husband had issued it. Word had also gotten around that Umbridge would no longer be teaching at Hogwarts, as interesting as the second piece of news was it didn't compare to the fact that Snape had given detention to his own husband!

Harry's tirade continued to the entrance to library "I don't know what anyone means! He gave me three weeks detention!!" Hermione and Ron followed trying to calm their friend but Harry shook off any words of support and continued his rant.

"They'll go by fast!" Ron pointed out. "and you did forget your book!" he added cautiously.

"And you were late," Hermione added noticing more students lingering at the entrance.

"This isn't about forgetting my book or about being late!" Harry growled pacing the two and fro.

"Harry, you can't take it personal!" Hermione pleaded while trying to stare down the unwanted audience at the door.

"Yes I can! He's just getting back at me!" Harry hissed.

Ron was baffled. He had never seen Harry this upset before not even after his rescue from Voldemort. "BUT WHY!"

"Because..." Harry began but stopped.

"Harry he gave you detention because you were late, and showed up without your book. That's all." Hermione felt for her friend and wanted him to calm down before he got back to his rooms and saw his husband again. Ron looked at her hoping she could think of something but the truth was that she was drawing a blank.

"No it isn't!"

Needless to say there was a whole crowd waiting for the next _tid bit_ to spice up their gossip. Hermione wanted to pull her friend away but he was oblivious of the audience.

"Well then why?" Ron asked exasperated by his friend's behavior. _He wanted to help Harry but how was he supposed to do it if all he did was pace and shout!_

"Because I kissed him!" Harry confessed. "OK!!! I kissed the bloody git!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered eyes wide open while the crowd gasped in shock. _Harry Potter had kissed Snape!_

"It's twisted." Harry mumbled dejectedly. _Merlin he had beaten Voldemort! He had survived his relatives! He deserved some fucking peace and happiness._ _If he had to get married why hadn't it been with someone who at least wanted him!_ "I don't' care!" Harry shouted throwing his books on the ground and walking way, his robes billowing after him.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted. Harry just threw his arms up and ignored them.

Biting her lips worriedly Hermione picked up her friend's book bag and after throwing the students a death glare walked off with Ron in tow. _They owed Harry everything! She had to find a way to help him! _

**_an hour later..._**

Snape was checking that the ingredient cabinet was secure when he heard a soft knock at the door. Turning around he was surprised to see Hermione Granger shifting nervously with Harry's book bag in her hands.

"Could I have a minute of your time Professor?"

"I'm busy Ms. Granger," Snape groaned inwardly. _He had hoped to be spared any meddling from his husband's friends. Judging from Granger's determined face such would not be the case. _

"It's a bout Harry Sir, your husband."

"I deduced as much." Snape replied dryly.

"He's very upset Sir." Hermione began emotionally.

Snape used all his control not to roll his eyes. _Emotional Gryffindors!_ "Ms. Granger I refuse to discuss-"

"You don't have to discuss anything Professor," Hermione interrupted before she lost her nerve. "I'm not here to ask any questions. Just listen please. Harry is hurting. He had plans of leaving the Wizarding World. Plans of settling down alone...because he didn't think he could ever find someone who'd want him for anything but being the boy who lived." She rushed on.

"Want?! You mean _love_, don't you?" Snape sneered casting a double locking spell on his desk.

"No professor, not love. Harry is a very powerful Wizard but he doesn't believe someone could love him...truly love him."

The Potion Master shook his head mentally_. He was married to Harry what else did people want from him. The young man would be cared for, protected! He himself had hoped to have the freedom in choosing his own spouse but that had not been the case._ "Ever the tragic Gryffindor." Snape murmured wanting nothing more than to be on his way.

"Please don't make fun of him Sir...not you. You're his husband! If you won't protect him and stand by his side no one else will."

"I'm already standing by his side. I've been saving his life since before this bond. I got him out of the Minsitry's and Umbridge's clutches, didn't I?" Snape bit out defensively. _Merlin! What else was he expected to do?_

"Yes, I guess you did," Hermione replied setting her friend's bag on the nearest desk. "He's really nice once you get to know him." she rushed with renewed hope.

Snape crossed his arms and frowned. _What was the girl trying to do?_

Hermione continued sensing her Professor's impatience. "...Very thoughtful and polite."

Snape sighed tiredly. _Would this never end? He might tolerate the Headmaster's input but Granger's? _

"He can cook up a storm and-"

"Cook! Ms. Granger if you think-?" Snape interrupted. _COOK! What did Harry's cooking skills have to do with anything! He had married a Wizard and the heir to the Potter Fortune not a house elf!_

"He saved us!" Granger shouted flustered. _Stupid! Why bring up the cooking! You're a real smart one Granger_, Hermione berated herself

Snape swore under his breath before turning to the Gryffindor, "Ms. Granger please leave."

"But!" Hermione shook her head and literally stamped her foot.

"Just leave!" Snape thundered turning his back on her.

"Sir you called him Potter! You have to-" Hermoine whispered throwing caution to the wind.

Snape arched his brow and clenched his fists. _How dare the nosy brat bring up his slip in class!_ "This meeting is over!"

"But Professor-"

"GET OUT!"

_**hours later...**_

Snape entered the Great Hall and took his usual place at the faculty table amidst glares and whispers which he pointedly ignored. He had had a long day and was in no mood for gossiping busy bodies. Granger's desperate pleas for his husband had been the topping on the cake. The Headmaster looked at him thoughtfully but held his council. Snape couldn't be more grateful.

He had gone back to check up on Draco and had found the blonde making himself at home in the middle of the large living room. _Draco if anything was practical...he had mourned his parents and the loss of most of his money...but the young man was a pureblood and had breeding even if he didn't show it at sometimes. If Draco was able to hold on to his son...and yes he had no doubt the brat would have a son...then Draco would restore the Malfoy name. __He hoped the boy did it fast! The sooner he was out of his and Harry's hair the better! OATH OR NOT DRACO WAS SURE TO BRING THEM TROUBLE!_

He had eaten half of his meal when he finally looked up seeking his young spouse amongst the sea of students and found him missing. Thinking he was probably sulking in their chambers Snape looked down to continue his dinner but not before he caught sight of Hermione's pleading eyes.

-------

Ron and Hermione entered the dining hall pointedly ignoring the questions people asked about their friend. It took awhile but in the end those around them got the message and spoke to themselves instead. Putting them out of his mind Ron began eating with gusto. It was several minutes before he noticed Hermione looking sadly at the staff table. "Mione what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The read head frowned. Hermione was worried and he figured why."Doesn't look like nothing."

"It's just that I thought...I wanted to help so badly and I think I just made everything worse." Hermione whispered looking back to the staff table. When her eyes met Professor Snape's and he looked away, she felt completely defeated.

Ron put his fork down and looked at his girlfriend worriedly. _Ok, so he didn't know what she's worried about. _"Mione I don't know what you're talking about."

Taking a deep breath Hermione turned her eyes from the staff table and explained.

For once the red-head's food lay forgotten. _Hermione had guts if not brains. Sure she had book smarts but when it came to guys she wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. You don't go to a guy and tell him to treat his husband right because he's nice, polite and can cook! MERLIN WHAT WAS SHE THINKING!_ "You said all that?" He asked clearing his throat nervously.

"Yes." The brown haired girl picked at her peas ignoring the whispers around her. _Fools! _

"Hermione..." Ron started glaring at anyone who dared look their way._ She had really stuck her foot in it this time!_

"Did I do wrong?" She mumbled looking at the staff table again.

"You had the right intentions and you tried and that's more than I did. So no Hermione, you didn't do wrong." Ron put his arm around his fiancée and pulled her to him.

Touched by his words Hermione half smiled, "It's just that-"

Ron shook his head firmly, "It's just nothing! You tried." The red head crossed his fingers hopefully.

_**After dinner...**_

Snape made his way back amidst whispers and looks that he chose to ignore. Entering what had once been his sanctuary he found not the peace he longed for but Harry and Draco arguing. T_he bond had addled his brain!_ _He should've come back sooner!_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco smiled coldly looking through a _Quiddittich Monthly _nonchalantly while he rubbed his elbow knowlingly.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this mess!" Harry shouted grabbing the magazine from the blonde's hands and hurling it across the room.

Malfoy sighed and crossed his arms. _Potter was too emotional. He wondered how his Godfather was going to put up with the brat_. "Mess? Merlin Potter! You've never had it better!" Draco scoffed pulling on an imaginary loose thread.

"Had it better? You ruined my life because your Daddy got dragged to Azkaban! Newsflash Malfoy! Your father is not in Azkaban because of me but because of his own stupidity and greed!"

Draco's cool attitude evaporated immediately, "My father-" He began rising from the sofa.

"Enough!" Severus thundered from the doorway. "Draco go to your room." He gritted looking at Harry the whole time.

"Of course Sir." The blonde nodded airily.

"I don't want to see you till tomorrow." The Wizard ordered sternly.

Draco opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it and walked away quietly. _No sense in fighting because of Potter_.

"Very well. Good night Sir. Good night Potter. Oh excuse me! Good night, Mr. Snape."

Harry launched himself at Draco but was pulled back by Severus a second before he slammed his fist into the blonde's face. "YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

"Bedroom Draco!" Severus ordered holding onto a struggling Harry.

"Certainly Sir. Accio Magazine!" the magazine flew into the blonde's hands and he left without another word.

Severus released Harry the moment he heard his Godson's door click shut. "It's all his fucking fault!"

"Stop swearing!" Snape ordered impatiently.

"Aghh!!!!" Harry screamed in frustration.

Snape felt a headache coming on and sighed in exasperation. Taking Harry's book bag from the doorway he moved it to the sofa. "Your books. Compliments of Ms. Granger."

Ignoring the bag Harry continued, "IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!"

"No, that is not all I care about." Snape rejoined trying hard not to lose his patience.

"Three weeks! Over a fucking book and five minutes!" Harry had gotten worse detentions over the years. But the simple fact that this detention had been handed out by his now husband and over something the Wizard was not willing to admit had Harry seeing _Voldemort red._

"I can easily make it four if you don't cease your ranting!" Snape said over his shoulder as Granger's words came back to him. He had saved the boy from death, had save him from the Ministry and from Umbridge. The problem was how to save Harry from him.

Harry shook his head in shock. _Was this what his marriage was going to be like? _The youth moved to the door angrily.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you care!" Harry shouted over his shoulder. _Whatta hell was he supposed to do now!?_

------

Harry walked to the owlry and sat on the stairs emotionally exhausted. _He was married. He was married to Snape, Head of Slytherin. Draco, the Wizard responsible for his misfortune, was living with them! He had kissed Snape and the Wizard was getting back at him! Three fucking weeks of detention with Finch, the only person comparably worse than Snape! Married to someone who didn't want him. How could anyone live like this? How could he? _The only answers he got were the hoots of the owls.

0-0-0-0

It was past curfew and Harry was still not back. Charming his Godson's door locked Snape went to look for his wayward husband.

Once outside he drew his wand and began his search, "Point me, my husband."

------

Harry was still sitting on the owlry steps when he saw a figure cross the grounds and make his way towards him. Recognizing the billowing robes he braced himself for another argument.

Snape sighed and after slowly climbing the stairs he stopped one step from the top. His husband looked besieged for lack of a better word. _He was married to Harry Potter the boy-who-couldn't- help-but get on his nerves! Unless, he could make peace with the fact that it would be Harry whom he would be sharing his life with and not someone of his choosing t__hey would be screwed. _Looking down at the pained emerald eyes Severus remembered the bonding vow, _Just as your life is given to me, I pledge my life to yours. From here on your happiness and sorrows will be mine. Merlin! He had to try harder for both their sakes._

Harry waited for Snape to begin berating him but the Wizard simply stared at him in a most disquieting way. Unable to remain sitting he got up and found himself looking straight into the onyx eyes.

"..."

"..."

Harry felt Severus touch his cheek softly and could not have been more surprised. The Wizard moved his hand across the jaw line and traced the lips lightly. Harry couldn't help but shiver_, where was the shouting?_

"May I?" the words were a mere whisper but Harry heard them and much to his own surprise nodded lightly. Without further ado the Potions Master touched his lips with his own. Harry closed his eyes instinctively and leaned closer. He felt Severus tongue slip in and touch his own. Unable to control his emotions he groaned and slipped his hands up Severus' chest. _Merlin! What was he doing?_

Grateful that he was standing on a higher step and did not have to stand on tip toe the Gryffindor experienced his _first real kiss_. Harry felt his blood pounding in his ears and a warmth spread through out his body and he wanted more_. Merlin don't stop! Don't stop!_

Snape explored his husband's mouth and was surprised by the warmth and sweetness he encountered. Moving his hands he pulled the youth closer. Harry could feel his blood boiling and groaned as his husband nipped his lip hungrily. When Severus thrust his tongue deeper he felt the stir in his groin. _Merlin! He was gonna cream his pants if Snape didn't stop! Problem was that he didn't want Snape to stop!_

The Potions Master pulled away and looked at Harry's dazed eyes and plundered mouth. "I'm older than you... I know what I need, what I want..." He began and touched Harry's body intimately.

Harry inhaled sharply as Snape's hands ran down the front of his chest and stopped on his hips. "You're young...we're in a difficult situation...what I need and want may not be what you ..." the older Wizard finished slipping his hands lower.

Harry stopped breathing and his emerald eyes shone in the moon light with such emotion that Snape couldn't help but kiss him again. A while later he pulled back, "What do want Harry?"

Harry breathed deeply, "I want ...I want someone who wants me."

"Is that enough for you?" Snape asked remembering Hermione's words.

Harry shrugged not wanting to argue. _They were married they had to get along._ "It's a start," he whispered almost inaudibly.

Snape embraced his husband while the owls hooted softly. Harry closed his eyes, _Merlin it felt so good to be held._

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**It took me forever to post and I'm sorry. I've got a lot of personal stuff going on and live's being a drag. The chapter is a little fluffy but I needed fluff in my life even if it's not real or directed at me. Thanks for your patience. Review and let me know what you think.**


	10. It means something now

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING!

* * *

"Till _Debt_ Do Us Part…" 

HP/SS

AN: Although it is not a scene Ch. 10 does mention Rape. If it makes you uncomforatble please don't read. Like I said it's only mentioned not described.

**Chapter ten. It means something now.**

* * *

Harry and Severus walked to their rooms in silence. Their footsteps echoed through the dark dungeons and except for the occasional wailing of Peeves nothing else was heard on their way back. They arrived to the entrance sooner than they thought possible. Whispering the password Severus took his husband by the hand and the pair entered side by side. Harry couldn't help but feel that it meant something but he didn't ask. 

They passed the large living room and walked into their dark bedchamber stopping before the large bed. Harry looked at it nervously and then looked at Severus who was watching him closely. Snape waited for Harry to take the next step. As ready as he was for their union to be consummated he was older and had to be sure that his younger spouse was as ready as he was.

Harry bit his lip agitatedly_. This was the moment of truth ...he had told Severus that he wanted him...but could he let him? He had to! It couldn't be so hard, could it?_ Memories the youth had worked hard to ignore came rushing back and he stiffened in alarm. Looking at the imposing Wizard before him Harry found himself hesitating_. What if he freaked out? He had to tell him!_

Harry's breathing was slightly altered and Severus frowned as to why. _Was he nervous? He hadn't acted it in the tower. _

The youth wanted Severus to make love to him; a big part of him needed it but he found himself unable to move. His memories had pinned him where he stood. _Merlin...he had to tell him about Ron and the Dark Lord_. He opened his mouth and closed it, minutes later he still couldn't say anything. His mind was in a panic. _It hadn't mattered before or so he had thought but looking at Severus he knew the Wizard had to know._ Clearning his throat nervously he began, "Before we have...," he looked away unable to say the word, "I...need to tell you something." He continued shaking his head unconsciously.

Snape frowned worriedly. _He had initially thought that the youth's hesitation might have something to do with it being Harry's first experience but now he wasn't so sure_. "Is it that important?" he inquired giving his spouse a way out.

"No..." Harry shook his head and then contradicted himself seconds later, "Yes! Yes it is! Yes it is." The youth murmured twisting his hands.

Snape nodded and moved to Harry."Very well." Severus took Harry's hand and led him to the sofa by the fire. The pair sat next to each other. Harry hugged himself and looked at his husband's dark eyes, they waited for him expectantly. Swallowing hard he sank his hands in his pockets and looked away. _Would he understand? Would anybody? Dumbledore, Poppy and Ron, at one time, were the only ones who knew._

"When I was captured by Voldemort..." Harry sighed exasperated with himself and looked at the fire wishing he were somewhere else. _Merlin if only the Ministry hadn't interfered he would be!_ Looking at Severus briefly he sighed_, but then he wouldn't have someone who wanted him...It was so twisted!_

Severus's brow went up. _Captured by Voldemort?_ "Go ahead." He murmured bracing himself for the worst.

Harry's green eyes locked with Severus's onyx ones and he began, "...Ron had been captured two days earlier...when I was captured he was put under the Imperius Curse...he was ..." Harry stopped and then continued. "One of the reasons I don't like men is because ..."

Snape swore mentally. Harry didn't have to say anymore he knew what was coming. _The Dark Lord had been known for that particular cruelty._ Unfortunately for him Harry continued almost inaudibly. "Voldemort made Ron torture me and then... rape me." Severus didn't know what to say and Harry turned away in desperation.

After a while the Potions Master touched Harry's shoulder lightly, "He had Mr. Weasley rape you..." Harry nodded tears sliding down his face. Snape shook his head and pulled Harry into his arms. Grateful for the support the teen slowly relaxed and laid his head on the older Wizard's shoulder .

Snape groaned mentally, _Dumbledore probably knew about it. That was why the Headmaster had been so troubled by the Ministry's plans. Merlin! No wonder the man had pleaded with him to give Harry time! _With as much control as he could muster Snape cleared his throat and asked, "Anyone else?" _He had to know everything._

Harry pulled away ashamed. Unsure of what to do Snape allowed him to move away. "I don't their names they had masks on." Harry whispered looking away. "Ron didn't mean it," Harry murmured, "and he felt horrible after wards, we were put in the same cell. He wouldn't even look at me. I hurt like hell but I knew it wasn't his fault. I kept telling him that. He lost it. It was horrible! I had never, we had never...neither one of us! He's in love with Hermione! He couldn't take it! After Ron was done...Voldemort lifted the curse and healed me and then he raped me himself. Son of a bitch, he healed me only to tear me apart a second time... I tried not cry out so Ron wouldn't...it didn't do any good...he made sure it hurt." Harry mumbled in defeat.

Severus felt physically ill. He had been a Death Eater for too long not to know what exactly had happened and how it had probably come about. While in the Dark Lord's service such gross events had become an almost daily occurrence. He had managed to detach himself from such things because he did not know the victims but how was he supposed to do it now. Looking down at Harry who clung to him he knew he had to find the strength and wisdom to do so.

"Mr. Weasly does not act in anyway different. Has he recovered from the experience?" He asked after a while. Snape looked at Harry closely the youth was twisting his hands apprehensively. _Indeed Mr. Weasley seemed like nothing had ever happened. _Snape stopped himself knowing he had stumbled onto something._ Harry had been so affected by his rape and torture that he had planned on leaving the Wizarding World but the red-head was moving on...it wasn't yet two months and he would be getting married soon!...Something was definitely wrong. If he had been as distraught as Harry said... Where... How was it that Mr. Weasley...acted so normal? He had to know everything that had occurred._ Reaching over he pulled Harry's hands in his and held them. "Tell me what happened."

Harry began, "After Voldemort, I was given to two others..." Harry couldn't help the involuntary shiver and pushed the memories of the experience back. He had seen what Voldemort was capable of through his visions and had known what could happen if he was ever caught. Voldemort, _he had expected_, even the other Death Eaters...but never Ron. "While I was...while it happened," Harry swallowed trying to still his stomach. _Merlin don't let me throw up! _

Snape noticed his husband's pale parlor and tried to interrupt him. "We can stop."

Harry shook his head adamantly. _He had to tell him tonight or it'd be twice as hard tomorrow! _"No! Now." Taking a deep breath Harry continued, "Voldemort crucioed Ron until he passed out. I think I passed out to...must've cause hours later I was in a cell with Ron, I was healed from the rapes but my hands were still shaking from the hexes. When Ron came to he started crying and beating his head on the stone wall. He couldn't take what he had done to me. I tried to comfort him but I couldn't go near him, not so soon. He kept saying he was going to kill himself...I knew he would do it or at least try to...I knew it wasn't his fault but he didn't see it that way...I was grateful when he finally fell asleep...when you showed up ..you handed me my wand and left us for a couple of minutes..."

Suddenly realizing the cause of the young red-head's patchy memory Severus lifted Harry's chin until he was looking into the luminous green eyes, "Harry, did you obliviate him?"

Harry only nodded. _No wonder the Weasley boy couldn't seem to remember much of his capture._ "Does he know you were raped?"

"Yes, but not that he participated. I took that memory out. Hermione doesn't know either but she's really smart so she might suspect something...I don't know really." Snape was at a loss for words.

"I couldn't let him hurt like that. I know he's emotional but he's my mate and I couldn't let it ruin his life. When you gave me my wand and left ...he started waking up. When he saw me he started crying saying he wanted to die...I had to do something..." Nodding in understating Severus held Harry while the youth buried his face in his heavy robes.

Severus couldn't help but feel confused. _Harry had been acting just as normal. Well maybe not as normal but certainly not as one would after such an ordeal or had he? He had planned to leave you fool! What had Granger said_... '_Harry is hurting.' He had plans of leaving the Wizarding World. Plans of settling down alone...maybe never to be heard from again. _

Snape like everyone else had heard the rumors about a supposed relationship between Harry and the red-head but knowing that Draco had started the murmuring and too caught up in his own problems he hadn't paid much attention, he should've known better. "The rumors about you and Mr. Weasly?"

Harry groaned and clutched Severus's arm. "Malfoy started them...he doesn't know anything for certain...but I think Lucius was one of the two so maybe he does."

Snape closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. _And here he was! Helping Draco and imposing his presence on Harry. But the boy aside from their usual rivalry hadn't let on that something more could be behind his dislike for his Godson. Harry even refused to admit that Draco had somehow caused him to be trapped in the Potions classroom. Remembering the kiss in the Headmaster's office and their kisses not an hour ago he commented, _"You don't seem as affected by it."

Harry sighed exhaustedly, "I don't think about it. I ignore it. Push it from my mind...I do that a lot Severus. It's really easy. If I don't think about it...it didn't happen..." he finished with a shrug. "I can put on an act like the best Slytherin!" Harry exclaimed smiling. Studying Harry's seemingly joyous face Snape slowly nodded in understanding. "I almost got away with it too but I told the Headmaster about leaving and he told the Ministry and then it all came out!" Severus arched his brow questioningly. Harry clarified quickly enough, "My instability!" He continued the smile firmly on his lips.

_Harry's nonchalant behavior was all a front! _"But now..." Snape began carefully.

The smile faded slowly, "...you had to know, I want us to get along now."

"You care?" Snape interrupted.

"If I didn't, I would've just...let you do _it_ and I would've ..."

"Subjected yourself to me?" _Merlin the boy was a Martyr! Well nothing was going to be happening if he had a say so and he did._

"It wouldn't have meant anything before!" Harry explained noticing his husband's tense features. "You're my Professor! My father was a git to you and ... and we hated each other for the longest. It wasn't important before...," he trailed off only to continue seconds later, "...now it's different. You want me! That's all I ever wanted, someone who wants me. I'm telling you because I didn't want you to think that if I... reacted badly to ...s ...sex it was because of you, because it's not true. I want you to...I really do but it's just that...It means something now...and I don't want to spoil it. It means something." Harry finished trying to keep his voice from braking.

Listening to Harry's explanation Severus was able make some sense of the youth's mental state. _He didn't want to spoil it?_ _He! He was acting as if it were his fault!_ _Still yourself Snape! He's young! He'doesn't know any better!_ "I understand." Severus interrupted knowing the teen awaited his answer tensely.

Lying his head on Snape's shoulder Harry closed his eyes_. He wanted Snape ...he really did but at the same time...he was scared of his reaction...everything had been so much easier when he thought Snape didn't care one wit about him. He should've never kissed him in the Headmaster's office but he had panicked so badly! Now that he had seen Snape's human side he felt nervous about letting him down_. "Would you mind if we didn't do anything tonight?" Harry continued hopefully.

_Severus cleared his throat._ "No I wouldn't." _Harry would need time and that was that. He would wait until he knew the youth was well enough to take it to the next step. Two months be damned! _

"Thanks." Emotionally and physically exhausted Harry succumbed to sleep in his husband's embrace. The Potions Master sat for hours looking into the fire while Harry slept fitfully.

0000000000000000000

Thanks for your patience and for your reviews. Let me know what you think.


	11. Unwanted attentions

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING!

* * *

"Till _Debt_ Do Us Part…" 

HP/SS

Chapter eleven. Unwanted Attentions.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Good morning Severus. Would you care for a cup of tea?" The Headmaster raised his head offering the potions Master the empty chair.

"No thank you," Snape replied taking the offered seat with a stoic expression.

"How is Harry?" The Headmaster leaned back studying the man he had come to love a son.

"..." Severus smirked coldly his accusing eyes said it all.

The older Wizard stiffened knowing what was coming. "You know?"

Severus looked into the blue eyes the twinkle absent. "He told me."

Nodding Dumbledore poured himself some tea. "I had hoped that he would." _Maybe now Harry would begin to heal. _

"You knew." The Headmaster looked up and nodded again. "And you did not tell me!" Severus accused angrily.

"It was not my secret to tell."

"You convinced me to marry him! It was my right, you did wrong!"

Dumbledore shrugged tiredly. "I'm old Severus I've made many mistakes but some I'm given an opportunity to correct."

"Don't be obtuse! Correct mistakes? How can having a teenager bound to a man old enough to be his father possibly correct a mistake. How can a youth who suffered the kind of rape he did heal with someone like me?"

"You are the only one I know that could protect him from others who would take advantage of him. You are the only that could understand what he's been through."

"An ex-Death Eater? You have too much faith in me."

"And you don't have enough in yourself." The Headmaster replied. "I had to...and I'm not sorry it happened."

"You old fool."

"Before you continue I want you to read something." The Headmaster made a slight movement with his hand and two parchments appeared before the pair.

Taking the papers in his hands the Potions Master began reading. The top line said it all. _Petition of Marriage for Harry James Potter_. "Merlin!" Scanning the documents he swore when he saw the petioner's name_. Mc Nair! Are they insane? The second wasn't much better it read Conrelius Fudge! The world had gone mad! _

"How could they even consider it!"

"McNair unlike Lucius switched sides at the last minute and gave us key information that saved the lives of countless people."

"The Wizarding World would never allow it! And Fudge is even worse! His wife hasn't been dead two months! He would not doubt use the boy's fame to stay in office and gain political strength. Thea idea of him touching Harry is revolting!" Snape murmured in disbelief and unmasked disgust. Running his hands through his hair he asked, "When did you find out?"

"The day of the accident." Dumbledore sighed, "But he's safe now and all I can say is that I'm sorry you and him had no say so in the matter. I had to convince you to accept him...when I mistakenly informed the Ministry of Harry's intentions to leave I sealed his fate with the Ministry and its machinations. The accident was a miracle."

The Potions Master met the faded blue eyes and for once he had to agree.

0-0-0-0

_At the same time..._

Harry stirred from bed and as before found Severus gone. Remembering last night's episode he lay in shock. _What did Severus think of him now?_ Rubbing the tear stained eyes he forcefully pushed the memory from his mind like he had so many others. He looked at the grandfather clock it read 7am. He didn't have class until 9 but he got up anyway. After a quick shower he dressed and got his book bag from the corner where it had been placed the night before. After applying a charm for his swollen eyes he left the room. If he hurried he could have breakfast with Hermione and Ron.

_Meanwhile..._

Draco's eyes shot open and he quickly jumped from his bed and ran to the bathroom where he proceeded to empty his stomach. His pregnancy had finally decided to make itself known. Once finished he managed to stand up and strip his clothes off. _Merlin! What had he gotten himself into? _

0-0-0-0

_Later that afternoon..._

Snape walked the room checking the students' progress. He was relieved to see that for once everything seemed to be running tolerably well. His Slytherins were working well enough and Draco who had been paired of with Blaise had decided to keep his mind on his work and not try to sabotage Harry's cauldron like he had so many other times. Guessing that the slight green tinge in his cheeks might have something to do with his Godson's restraint he made a mental note to prepare some morning sickness potion but only after he made Draco promise to keep his bloody hands in his area.

_Granger and the Weasley boy seemed to be doing well enough. All the girl's doing most probably,_ he thought snidely, _the Weasley boy was almost as bad as Longbottom._

Looking at his pocket watch he called out the time, "Five more minutes begin bottling the potion and cleaning your area." Moving to the head of the classroom he allowed his eyes to drift over to his husband. Harry was talking with the Finnegan youth quietly, noticing the suspicious twinkling eyes in the Irish boy he moved in their direction.

"Come on you know you want to come." The handsome boy whispered oblivious to the approaching Professor.

"I'm not saying I don't but not alone with you." Harry whispered back. Seamus was a good friend but he was as gay as they came. Remembering Snape's words on flirting and infidelity he knew he had to say no especially now that things were different between them.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Finnegan insisted reaching for Harry's hand.

Harry gasped at his friend's nerve. "That's your problem. Now let go."

_The boy smiled wickedly, he loved Harry and he loved the fact that Harry was into guys now_. _Anyone that could stomach the greasy git's lovemaking could very well say yes to him_. "Say yes and I'll let go."

Harry dared not look up for fear that someone might notice them. Unfortunately, for him Draco had noticed almost immediately and although he hadn't said anything his unwavering stare in the pair's direction had alerted the other students.

Hermione was corking the potion when Ron nudged her and she looked up. Looking in the direction the red head was discreetly pointing she almost dropped the vial when she saw Seamus' grip on her friend. Searching for the Potion's Master she stifled a gasp when he stealthily walked past her.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron's whispered looking around to see that everyone had noticed the arguing pair and livid Professor.

"Let go." Harry hissed trying to pull his arm away.

Seamus only smiled and pulled the wrist under the table while he tightened his grip. "Say yes!"

Harry pulled his hand back but it was no use. "That hurts damn you!"

"What's a little pain...in the right places." Seamus supplied knowingly and squeezed even harder. Harry winced but the Irish youth only smiled. _Whatta hell was his problem!_

"Indeed Mr. Finnigen what _is_ a little pain in the right places?" Severus whispered taking Seamus offending arm in an iron grip that made him release Harry.

Harry immediately pulled back and rubbed the wrist discreetly. _Merlin! The stuff he got himself into! _

The Irish youth clenched his jaw trying not to scream as he felt the much stronger grip.

"Listen to me you fucking little miscreant if I ever see you touch my husband again I will make sure they never find your severed parts." Severus hissed into the youth's ear. Harry who stole a look from under his lashes could only imagine what his husband was saying. Judging from Seamus's face it couldn't be good.

Once finished he released the grip on the youth, "Three months detention with Filch for disrespect to a married student. And fifty points from Gryffindor. Now finish up!" Completely cowed Seamus nodded and moved to do as he was told. Looking up and noticing the onlookers Snape growled, "What's everyone staring at. Get a move on!"

Minutes later the students filed out completely subdued. "Mr. Snape, stay behind."

Trading looks with his friends Harry walked back to the front of the class. Once everyone had left Snape closed the doors with a swish of his wand and took his hand without premise. Moving the sleeve up he saw the dark bruises and swore mentally. "If anything like this ever happens again you will immediately make it known. Is that understood?"

Harry sighed looking at his shoes. "I thought I could handle it."

"I see." Severus whispered a healing charm and the bruises disappeared in seconds. "Has Mr. Finnegan always been this way?" He asked still holding the slim wrist.

Harry shifted, "No. It's difficult to explain he's always liked me... he's gay but he never tried anything because he knew I wasn't...I guess now that I'm married to a man he thinks..."

"Indeed." Severus smirked before continuing, "Well let's hope for Mr. Finnegan's sake that he never puts his thoughts into action or he will find his body scattered through out England."

Harry pulled his hand away, "You're joking right?"

"No. I'll see you later tonight." The Potions Master nodded dismissively.

Harry hesitated nervously but left in the end.

0-0-0-0

_late in the afternoon..._

Draco sat by the lake planning his son's future when he noticed a shadow standing over him. Looking up he was surprised to see Blaise staring at him.

"Come to gloat Zabini?"

"..." Blaise half smirked but didn't say anything.

Draco waited but when it was clear that Blaise was not going to say anything he casually reached inside of his robes for his wand, "As much as I enjoy your company you're intruding with my sun tan."

"Nothing faces you, does it Draco?" the new Slytherin Prince asked.

"Not much." The blonde replied readying himself for a fight. Blaise's family was rich but did not have the breeding or history of the Malfoy name. They were however intelligent and ambitious. Draco wondered what Blaise really wanted. _To beat him up? Probabaly not... then again... who knew._ Thinking of his unborn son he tightened his hold on the wand.

"But Potter does?" The youth asked the fallen Slytherin Prince.

"Potter is my Godfather's husband. He's no longer part of my thoughts." Draco murmured.

"That's nice of you."

_He wasn't stupid! He had seen his Godfather's reaction to the Seamus fellow. A man in his position couldn't afford to piss off the few people that could help him restore the Malfoy name_. ..._A man in his position? Since when had started thinking of himself as a man? Ah yeah! Since his father got dragged to Azkaban! Since his Mom ...well he didn't even want to think about her._ Unable to stop his tirade he continued_, since the Malfoy name became a synonym of scum and since I got pregnant!_ "Nice has nothing to do with it Blaise."

Blaise nodded and much to the blonde's surprise sat down. Draco released his wand and turned to the youth inquiringly.

Blaise looked at the silvery blue eyes he had fallen in love with three years ago. "I'm gay."

0-0-0-0-0

**Well there it is! Hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think. Draco's future pairing is still in the air. Should it be Blaise? Let me know. One last thing 271 story alerts and only fifteen reviews is not gonna cut it. So how about making the volatile author happy and posting a review. THANKS!!!!!!**


	12. The Fallen Prince and Sleeping Babes

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING!

* * *

"Till _Debt_ Do Us Part…" 

HP/SS

Chapter twelve. The Fallen Prince and Sleeping Babes.

* * *

**_Draco and Blaise's conversation..._**

Draco blinked once, twice, three times before nodding mutely_. Zabini? Gay?! Ok maybe some things could face him. _

Blaise had decided to pursue Draco after the blonde had broken up with Pansy very much aware that his _fallen Prince_ was straight. So he knew things weren't going to be easy but then nothing worthwhile ever was.

"You're sure?" Draco frowned.

"Quite sure." Blaise murmured half smiling.

"Maybe you're just experimenting?" Draco asked. He had done it once or twice but had never really gotten much out of it so had settled for the female sex.

"I'm way past that stage." Blaise laughed settling his legs infront of him and leaning back on his arms.

"Oh." Draco didn't know what to say. _He wasn't surprised by his classmate's confession but he was however surprised that he was the object of said classmate's affection or was he? Maybe he was jumping to conclusions. Maybe he was just telling him because...because... Because he likes you! You thick headed idiot!_

"..." Blaise smirked in amusement. _So Draco could get frazzled_!

_Still yourself Draco! You're a fucking Malfoy for Merlin's sake! Act like it! If he likes guys who cares! _The blonde berated himself. "But you've got a girlfriend, several in fact."

"Maybe I should explain..." The slightly taller youth began tentatively. _He hoped Draco would give him a chance now and not make it too difficult for him. _

Gathering his wits about him Draco calmed down, "There's no need."_ Blaise could date a room fool of Wizards for all he cared._

Blaise looked at the cool façade worriedly, he had to keep the Blonde interested or he'd take off. Knowing Draco as he did he knew he had one chance to plead his case and make an impression, a good one. "Don't you want to know why I'm telling _you."_

Draco was suspicious and wondered if someone had put the Slytherin up to this. He looked around wondering if he was going to see a group of Slytherins jump out and laugh at him. "Actually no, " he answered disinterestedly.

"What if I want to tell you just the same?" Blaise opened his mouth and then shut it. _He had to word it right. Let's see how to go about it. _

"..." Draco had to admit that although he was positive he knew the answer he still wanted to listen to his classmate's explanation. However minutes passed and Blaise remained silent. "Are you going to talk or not?

"Yeah sorry.

"Yes. I've got girlfriends, several in fact. But they do nothing for me. Not physically or emotionally. I've been with them and all but they leave me cold. The truth of the matter is that I have them because I can't have the one thing I want most."

"The one thing you want most." Draco echoed.

"You."

"!!!" Draco's shock was evident on the pale face. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that. I've never really looked at a guy that way." _No sense in telling Blaise that he had experimented twice. It could get the guy's hopes up._

Blaise nodded satisfied. "Good."

Draco sneered, "How can that be good? Wouldn't things be easier if I _were_ gay?"

Blaise shrugged and leaned back comfortably. "I'm an odd sort Draco."

_Merlin another confession!_ "Gee gay and odd what a combintaion!"

"I knew I was gay for sure at about the age of fourteen. It was at that age that I fell in love with you."

_In love with him!_ Draco shook his head in disbelief. _Blaise was insane to admit something like that to him of all people. Clearly the title of new Slytherin Prince had fallen on the wrong person. He would've never made such a confession! _

"I fell in love with you. I didn't know it at first but when I realized you were the one..." Blasie shrugged remembering the day he had finally admitted to himself who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Draco wondered if he could somehow use this to his advantage.

Blaise watched Draco closely. He could tell the blonde's mind was on over drive, _probably thinking of ways to use this_. "You were engaged to Pansy. I couldn't do anything about it...things are different now."

"I'm poor and available."

"I don't care about the poor part. It's the avilable one that I'm focused on. Besides you not being into guys is fine with me."

Draco was indeed confused. "I'm sure your family would fail to agree. But tell me one thing how is me not being into guys fine with you?"

"First, let me worry about my family. Second, I don't want you to like guys. I just want you to like me."

"You want me only to like you. Possessive, aren't you Blaisi boy?" _Yeah right! Just like him. _

"I don't' like guys in general Draco and I don't want you to like guys in hopes that one day you'll like me. I want you to love me and only me. I don't want you to look at me as a guy but as a person that wants you above all things."

"Geez Blaise!" _Could Zabini be any more romantic?_

"No, listen to me. The reason I have girlfriends is because I can't have you!" Blaise confessed.

"Girlfriends! Why not boyfriends?"

"I've had a couple of boyfriends but they've never lasted more than a week each. The truth is that I don't want to be with other guys. Maybe it's stupid but if I can't have you then I don't want anyone else that's male. Hence the girlfriends."

"Hence the girlfriends..." _Could his life be anymore strange? _"...so because you can't have me... you sacrifice yourself and fuck girls and not guys. You're a real martyr!" Draco chuckled.

Blaise shrugged trying to move on from the topic. "I have to practice with someone. I don't want to disappoint you when we make love for the first time."

Draco rolled his eyes dramatically, "Like I said, _a true martyr_. As for us making love I think your getting a little ahead of yourself, don't you think?"

"I know what I want." Blaise shrugged.

Draco smirked, _the only thing good about this whole thing was that Blaise was rich and although he did favor girls a certain part of him was a bit flattered, even poor he still had the Malfoy charm._

"I know things are tough for you but I will stand by you and help you with everything you need done to get your family's honor back..." Draco listened unemotionally to the youth's declaration and felt a knot in his stomach. _To love someone like that!_ He sighed and thought of Pansy. What he wouldn't have given to have heard those words on her lips_. Pansy! Aghhh don't think of her_! Maybe it was because he believed Blaise's words and was reminded of his own pleas to his ex-girlfriend that Draco decided to stop the youth while he still could.

"You do realize that I don't now or have ever seen you as anything other than a mate and by mate I mean friend. You do realize that my name is in the mud and my disgrace is not something a couple thousand galleons can rectify. Pansy preferred to marry Crabbe and leave me pregnant than to suffer the disgrace of even being seen with me. You do realize that if I say yes it'll be to get what I need. I'll use you Blaise...and no, that doesn't mean that I will have sex with you to get money. It simply means that I will use you."

Blaise shook his head in surprise at the blonde's confession_; he would've never thought Draco would dissuade him by putting himself in a bad light._ "I love you Draco but I won't let you to walk all over me."

"Good. Then I won't have to worry about anymore of your confessions or offers. See you around Blaise." _Romantic fool! _Draco got up without a backward glance and walked away wondering if he or Blaise was the romantic fool.

"Your refusal doesn't change my feelings." Blaise called out before Draco was out of earshot. The blonde didn't look back but shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Blaise sat alone long after the blonde had left. _He had taken the first step to winning Draco's love._ _How easy it would be to let him use me_, the youth thought. _But that isn't the way to do it. I want to be loved. Someone like his fallen Prince would never love someone he could not respect, someone he could not be proud of._ He lay back on the grass and closed his eyes inhaling Draco's lingering cologne scent. He knew it wouldn't be easy...but Draco was worth it.

The blonde Slytherin walked purposefully fast. _Blaise's declaration had shaken him. Why? Because Blaise was the new Slytherin Prince and was willing to stand by him when no one else would, at least no one that was not duty bound to do so. Because Blaise had offered him love and his life back and he had said no...and he had done everything possible to dissuade Bazini from continuing his efforts to get him to agree. Why had he done it? _Regretting his very unslytherin behavior he increased his pace

Once he got to the dungeons he went to his room and called for a light meal. Tired he went to bed early and tried his hardest to forget Blaise, his offer, and his own very uncharacteristically emotional behavior.

0-0-0-0

Harry got in later than he had had planned to and headed to the bedroom. He had had a long talk with Ron and had convinced his hot tempered friend to leave Seamus alone. Ron had taken a lot of convincing but in the end he had agreed to it. Thank Merlin Hermione had been there or who knows what might've happened.

Severus looked up and frowned, "it's almost curfew." The Wizard had already changed for bed and was reading a book by the fire in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry I had a hard time with Ron." Harry apologized sighing tiredly_. It had been a long day!_ He sat down on the chair closest to the fire, "He wanted to hurt Seumus."

"Not that I condone students fighting but it seems to me that Mr. Finnegan might actually benefit from a sound beating." Severus mused putting his book aside.

"He tried to apologize to me in the library, Seamus I mean." Harry clarified.

The dark brow shot up to the sky and Severus' normally blank face tensed. "You spoke to him."

"Nothing happened he just said sorry and gave me this!" Harry held out a small green stone. "It's a-forgive me stone."

"I know what it is. What I want to know is why you accepted it?"

"He said he was sorry." Harry murmured looking at the smooth stone. _He had had very few people ever apologize to him and quite frankly he was touched. Of course that didn't mean he didn't know why Seamus had done it because he did. Still..._

"He's trying to get in your pants," Severus supplied interrupting Harry's inner thoughts.

"I know that!" _Geez! Did Severus think he was an idiot?_

"Then why take the stone?" Severus had to admit he was angry and ...jealous.

"I didn't think-"

"Well you need to start now. You're married...and to make things worse you're married to me. I won't have you receiving gifts from anyone least of all a idiot who has groped you in my presence."

"He didn't grope me." _Why was Severus exaggerating?_

"He left bruises! Are you daft or did you actually enjoy that Neanderthal's advances? "

Harry's mouth fell open before he sputtered, "How can you fucking say that?" Shaking his head he left the bedroom dropping the green stone along the way.

Severus feared he might be over reacting but Harry's behavior was dangerous. The youth was too prone to forgiveness. Finnegan had made it clear what he was after and Harry had still accepted his apology. _His husband was either incredibly stupid or incredibly naïve. To make things worse he knew that Finnegan was neither stupid nor was he naïve. _Thinking it was best to give Harry some time to think things over he didn't stop him from leaving but picked up the green gem from the floor and put it away. _If Mr. Finnegan wanted to give his husband gifts he would return the favor._

0-0-0-0

It was past midnight when Severus left the bedroom in search of Harry and found him reading or seeming to do so. The truth was that Harry had been on the same page for over an hour. _He had done a lot of thinking and had come to the conclusion that he was not stupid but he had certainly acted that way_. Rubbing his tired eyes he didn't notice the figure standing over him until he heard the deep voice.

"Time for bed."

Harry wanted to tell Severus to go and jump in the fucking lake but found himself unable to articulate the words. _He had been foolish to accept the stone. Severus in his own cold hearted way was trying to protect him and he was being stubborn_ _about it._ Nodding he put the book away and walked back feeling a bit more hopeful.

Harry went about his nightly routine and crawled under the covers tiredly. "I hate you for being right." He murmured once under the covers.

"I forsee a lot of hate in our future then." Harry searched the obsidian eyes in the darkened room, "MERLIN! DID YOU JUST MAKE A JOKE?" _What was the world coming to? _

"A joke? You are delusional Mr. Snape. It's clear that you're even a bit more disturbed than I had originally thought." Severus pulled a willing Harry closer_. Merlin! He was tired._

"There's another one! Wait a minute you just called me crazy!" Harry turned to protest the insult but found Snape sleeping soundly. Sighing he let it go and smiled..._Sweet Merlin they had just had their first fight and made up in the same evening_. He couldn't help but giggle. Hours later the pair slept like new born babes in each others arms.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Well Harry and Snape are now more at ease with each other that I can get on with their relationship and the plot. Just so you know Draco and Blaise will be the other pairing.

I love you guys for your wonderful reviews. Here's another chapter...be good and review! Some mature scenes will be coming up in later chapters so you've been warned.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**


	13. A son returns

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING!

* * *

"Till _Debt_ Do Us Part…" 

HP/SS

Chapter 13. A son returns.

* * *

_A week later..._

Harry was in the deserted hall when he felt someone behind him. Turning around he wasn't surprised to see Seamus looking nervous and contrite. Harry might've fallen for the repentant face a couple of weeks ago but not anymore. Seamus had been trying to speak to him for a week and Harry had so far avoided him. Swearing under his breath he looked up and waited.

"Hi Harry."

"Seamus." Harry had stayed behind at the library after Ron had left in hopes of finishing his homework assignment. Severus had said that he had a surprise for him this weekend. Excited over it Harry had decided to get all his homework out of the way so he could enjoy whatever treat Severus had for him.

"I was wondering if things were alright with us." Seamus looked at his shoes and hoped.

"Look," Harry began hesitantly, "I don't hate you ...but I don't... i can't be your friend."

"I said I was sorry. What else do you want?" Seamus protested sadly.

"I want to be left alone Seamus. I'm married. I'm trying to get on with my life; I'd like you to do the same."

"I really like you Harry. I mean OK I went over board but can you blame."

Harry sighed in frustration, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on!" Seamus pleaded reaching for the smaller youth's hand. Alarmed Harry pulled away, "This conversation is over!"

_DAMN IT! HE'D DONE IT AGAIN! _Seamus panicked and wanting to have his say blocked Harry from leaving.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Harry hissed.

"Not until you listen." Seamus gritted his teeth and tried to control his rising anger.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say so move!"

"Or what? You're going to tell Snape." The taller youth taunted. "If he does anything to me I'll have the Ministry so far up his ass that he won't know what hit him. I've already written to some friends telling them about it! I'm a student he's a teacher...the things I could make up."

"It only takes one dose of verisitum!" Harry threatened.

"I'm immune to it." Seamus whispered wickedly and laughed.

Harry clenched his fists and tried to push the taller youth out of the way. "You're such a fucking disappointment."

"That from the guy who'd rather spread his legs for a greasy Death Eater than fight for his own independence. You've got some nerve." Seamus hissed grabbing Harry's arms.

"I don't like you! I've never led you on!" Harry was trying to remain calm but he had never seen his ex-friend like that.

"If you can do the _git _then I'm sure you can do me!" Seamus smiled pushing Harry against the wall.

_Do him! Was Seamus insane?_ "I thought you were my friend!" Harry growled.

"I had to get close to you. Had to make you trust me...I'm in love with you! Can't you undertand?"

Harry was disgusted. _He had always known that Seamus liked him but he would've never guessed that the teen had been acting as his friend to get him into bed! _"You wanted to seduce me but you were dating Patrick last year!"

"Yeah dark haired, white-skinned Patrick...it didn't work out. He got mad when I asked him to use a glamour to change his eye color." Seamus laughed and leaned in on Harry.

"You what!" _Harry couldn't believe it!_

"Merlin! I love your green eyes." Pulling the smaller Gryffindor he kissed him. When Harry began struggling he bit his lower lip making Harry scream in pain.

Harry had had enough and slammed his knee up. Seamus went down cradling his privates; Harry wasted no time and left the hall at a run.

0-0-0-0

Harry wiped the blood away from his lip as best as he could with his shirt tail and entered the bathroom. Severus was at a faculty meeting and still not in so Harry quickly jumped in the shower and then changed into pajamas.

Studying his face in the mirror he swore, his lower lip was slightly swollen. _Maybe Snape won't notice_, he thought hopefully. _Like hell he won't!_ His mind screamed angrily. Looking at his arms he noticed the light bruising. _Double Damn it! _

Forgetting to pick up his clothes from the floor he walked out and grabbed a book to look for healing charms. He sat down impatient with himself, _he could conjure a patronous! Surely he'd be able to heal his bruises and busted lip_. Unfortunately, the magic used for such healing charms was different from a patronous or even a killing curse and Harry's magical talents did not include healing. He debated going to Madame Pomfrey but he knew she'd report any injuries to Severus. He could try and get some salve from Snape's stores but the man kept the room warded_. Damn it! He'd have to let Severus know_. Remembering Seamus's threat about the Ministry and Severus's own threats against his attacker Harry pushed the incident from his mind. _If he told Severus, his husband would not hold back a second time! Merlin what a mess! No, he wouldn't think about it right now! He would not ruin the weekend._ _He'd tell him on Sunday night when the bruises would be less prominent. By that time they might even be completely gone, and then he wouldn't have to mention it to Severus! He had to do something about Seamus though. He'd talk to Hermione maybe she could help him. _Whispering a glamourie he put the event out of his mind and decided to finish his homework

0-0-0-0

Draco walked to the dungeons looking over some notes from transfiguration class when a voice called out his name. "Draco!"

_Blaise! Now what?_ Ignoring his admirer Draco walked down the hall and entered his Godfather's quarters.

Blaise had been stalking or as he called it _admiring_ his fallen Prince for a week but the blonde was proving difficult. He had tried to be discreet but after breaking things off with his girlfriends things had gotten a little bumpy. He really didn't know what their problem was. They knew that he had been experimenting with girls. He had never lied to them but possessive things that they were they had tried to get him back by letting everyone know that he was gay. He had beaten the two girls to it and announced his sexual preference during lunch two days ago. It hadn't been so bad; he had already gotten offers from several guys to go out on dates.

Rounding the corner he was in time to see Draco enter Professor Snape's door. Blaise groaned, _so freaking close!_

The blonde entered the large quarters and found a very engrossed Harry reading in pajamas. "Night Snape." He murmured quickly as he raced to his room.

"Night Malfoy." Harry retuned not bothering to look up. He and Draco had reached an unspoken agreement; _if you ignore me I'll ignore you._ So far it was working out beautifully.

_Later that night..._

Draco lay in bed feeling nauseous and tired. He was only three weeks and he already felt like throwing in the towel. _Merlin how do women do this! _

His Godfather had informed him that he and Harry would be going away for the weekend. He had been invited along but the truth was that he felt no inclination of being anywhere near the pair now that he couldn't hex Harry. Feeling tired Draco decided to sleep as much as _little Lucian_ would allow him to. _The little bastard no pun intended seemed bent on making his mornings miserable. Well come to think about it, it wasn't just the mornings, but the afternoons and evenings too_. Draco couldn't help but laugh. _Junior, you're going to be just like your Grandfather! _Remembering his father Draco's laughter slowly turned into tears and then into heart wrenching sobs. _I'll cry tonight...just tonight,_ he murmured again and again. Hours later the sobs finally stopped and Draco lay curled up trying to find the strength to keep going. _Stupid hormones I'm turning into a girl!_

_A little later..._

Severus strode in later than he had thought and found Harry asleep in their bed. Entering the bathroom the first thing he noticed was Harry's clothes littered on the floor. Shaking his head he made a mental note to speak to Harry about being tidier. He was about to throw the clothes in the hamper so the elves would take care of them when he noticed a small red stain on the white shirt. Bringing it closer he recognized the stain as blood. Exiting the bathroom he moved to the bed. Harry was sleeping like a babe.

"Harry?" Severus moved closer, there were no injuries that he could see. He took his wand out and was about to run a scan when the sleeping youth turned over on his back. The pajamas top had come undone and Harry's creamy chest was exposed to his eyes. Snape couldn't look away; when he felt a twitch in his groin he put the wand away and went back to the bathroom. _Harry was obviously fine...but he wasn't_. Getting out of his clothes Severus jumped in the hot water and masturbated like there was no tomorrow.

0-0-0-0

_the next day..._

Harry waited patiently by the door. Severus had woken him up at the ungodly hour of five in the morning and told him that they were going to be away for the weekend. Excited Harry had jumped from the bed and ran to get his things together.

Turning at the sound of his husband's boots, "Where were you?

"I was checking on a potion." Severus got his dark robes on slowly much to Harry's impatience.

"At this hour?" _Potions at five in the morning!_

"Some stones are harder to crack than others."

"What? Never mind." Harry didn't even want to know what Severus was referring to, not today anyway. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to two places."

"Where?" Harry was impatient to set off. He had never been anywhere but the Burrow and Grimmauld Place and was anxious to see something different. _He wondered where Severus would be taking him that required such secrecy._

"I'll tell you when we get there." Snape half smiled at his husband's bubbling excitement.

Harry made a face but didn't pressure anymore. It was clear that Severus wanted to surprise him. _He'd go along, this once._

Leaving the dungeons the pair made their way out of Hogwarts to the apparating site.

Taking Harry's hand in his Severus took out the portkey. Focusing on the nauseating pull Harry found himself on his knees before large towering manor seconds later.

"Wow! It's beautiful...is this Snape Manor?" Harry asked in awe.

"No Harry." Severus shook his head sadly

Helping Harry to his feet he led him to the large double doors. Looking into the confused green eyes he threw open the door. "Welcome to Potter Manor."

Harry looked from the Manor to Severus in complete shock. "My parents' house?" He asked unable to keep the emotion from his voice. _This is where his father had grown up, where his parents had lived before they had gone into hiding_. When the Potions Master nodded solemnly Harry couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes. Trembling with emotion he crossed the threshold. When the Manor's wards picked up on the last Potter heir every candle lit up in welcome. Harry couldn't help but gasp in wonder.

Severus walked behind his stunned husband; _your son is back Lily. _

_o-o-o-o-o_

_Ok just to let you guys know. There will definitely be some Harry/Snape hanky panky in the next chapter._

_I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_Thanks for all your wonderful comments. Please don't stop reviewing. Sorry for any mistakes I might have missed._

_o-o-o-o-o_


	14. Sleeping it off

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING! I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY OFF THIS.

* * *

_The site's alert systems are not working so I hope someone reads this. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

_

"Till Debt Do Us Part…"

HP/SS

Chapter 14. Sleeping it off.

* * *

_**At Potter Manor...**_

Harry walked the room touching old toys and looking at several muggle pictures that hung on the walls. Coming to one of him and his mother he stopped and studied it carefully, "When I was around seven I thought that maybe my parents hadn't really wanted me when they were alive. I mean, why would anyone leave their child with someone like Vernom and Petunia? When I found out that it had been my mother's wish that I stay with them ...I... hated her for a while." Harry had never told anyone that and regretted it seconds later. _Would Severus think less of him? Severus had actually liked his mother after all._

"She loved you and at the time your Aunt was the best option, had she known the extent of her and your Uncle's irrational dislike for anything magical I'm sure she would thought of another alternative." Severus reasoned saddened by his husband's words.

"Yeah, I know that now. I don't feel that way anymore and I'm sorry I ever did." He acknowledged picking up a toy broom.

"You didn't know all the facts." Severus couldn't help but remember his one time friend and the last time he had spoken to her. '_James isn't horrible Severus. He loves me and we're going to be so happy. One day you'll marry and_ _you'll be just as happy. You mark my words Severus Snape, I'm never wrong...' _She had been so excited about her marriage and he had been so worried for her.

"Sometimes I can almost remember feeling happy. I know I was really little but ...who knows ..." Harry looked at the room longingly_...if it hadn't been for Voldemort things would've been so different. _"I know we have to go but can we come back?" He whispered. _No one except for Severus had ever thought to bring him here. He didn't want this time to be his last._

"I want you to, this will be our family's second home." Snape assured him.

Pushing the hair out his eyes Harry nodded gratefully, "Thanks. That means a lot."

_**Minutes later in front of Snape's Home...**_

Harry clutched Severus' arm to prevent himself from falling. When he looked up his breath caught in his throat. "Sweet Merlin! What's that?"

"That is Snape Fortress." Taking Harry's arm he led him to the lowered draw bridge.

"Holy Crap! It's huge!" _It was enormous! Gigantic!_ "It's got a draw bridge!... Severus please don't be offended but it looks frightening. I mean it's black! It looks like a ...like a... it's scary!" Harry finished unable to find the words. _Where the hell did one get black stone?_

"It can be." Severus agreed looking at the monstrosity before him.

Harry couldn't help but lean closer and whisper, "Is this where you grew up?" _No wonder Snape was fearless! _

"I was born here but my mother and I left after my first birthday and came back only for short visits. I grew up in my mother's estates... and you don't have to whisper." Noticing how close Harry was to him Severus frowned. _The youth was a walking contradiction he had defeated Voldemort yet he was nervous about Snape Fortress. _

"Sorry. I just don't want whatever is in there to wake up. Are we going to live here now?" Harry asked slightly worried. _Maybe they could live in Potter Manor. Hell even Grimmauld Place looked more inviting than this!_

"It's safe and yes we have to live here until things are more settled." With the Ministry breathing down their necks it was the best place for now. "Come on. The inside is-"

"Just as bad?" Harry quipped following the taller Wizard.

"...not as overwhelming." Severus corrected. Harry just couldn't bring himself to believe it.

_**Inside Snape Fortress...**_

Where Potter Manor had had a warm feel about it, Snape Fortress was quite the opposite. The walls were solid stone decorated with ancient family tapestries depicting battles that the Snape family had been in. From the abundant hangings it was obvious that the Snape's had had a blood thirsty history and had been proud of it. A collection of brooding magical portraits did not ease Harry's edgyness. One in particular was making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Is that your father?" _It certainly looked like him! Dark hair, slightly crooked nose, pale parlor, and a piercing stare_, _yup that had to be Severus' father. Ugly git! Looking at Severus he couldn't but feel that although Severus was the spitting image of the Wizard he didn't think of his husband as ugly. He sure wasn't handsome though._ Pushing the mental debate aside he looked at the other portraits and waited for Severus to confirm his assumtion

Snape nodded without sparing the portrait a glance. "Yes. If you ignore the portrait, it'll ignore you. I advise that you do for both our sakes." Harry nodded in agreement. The last thing he needed was a situation similar to his Godfather's mother's portrait. _The Witch's screams and insults still echoed in his head! _

Harry touched the stone walls curiously. "How old is it?" _The stone was warm! He wondered if the color of the stone had anything to do with it._

"The first tower was constructed twelve hundred years ago. The last one was added three hundred years ago."

"Towers, huh?" shoving his hands in his pocket Harry walked back to Severus' side. _Better stay close just in case! _

"I'll give you a tour but first I want us to have breakfast. Sinni!" with a very loud pop the largest house elf Harry had ever seen apparated before them. _Merlin he's almost as big as I am!_

"Master Snape!" the elf vowed never losing sight of Harry.

"This is your new master, Harry James Potter Snape."

"Young Master." The elf bowed his sly eyes looking the youth over from under his almost non-existent lashes.

"Hi." Harry shifted uneasily; the elf had piercing dark eyes that seemed to look right through him.

"Breakfast in the garden room." Severus ordered, with a thunderous pop the elf apparated away.

Startled by the noise Harry jumped back. "Severus that was the biggest house elf I've ever seen!"

"Yes I know. My father had a hobby that involved growth potions he tested some on Sinni."

"Your father experimented on elves!" _Harry was definitely going to stay close!_

"Among other beings..." Severus trailed off. _His father had been a genius but an evil bastard. He couldn't but feel relieved that the man was dead... or as dead as Tobias Snape could ever be. Some people simply didn't want to let go._

_---------_

Harry didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't the large flower covered room with a round table for four that opened up into a green house.

"Well this is beautiful." The ceiling charmed to look like a magical forest, was amazing. Harry couldn't help but gawk at it.

Severus spared the ceiling a brief glance; _he had loved looking at it when he had been younge_r. "Don't touch any plants or flowers with a red hue."

"Why?"

"They're toxic." Severus explained pulling a chair for Harry.

"Toxic!" Harry found himself looking around trying to see if he spotted any of the plants. "Are you sure it's safe to eat here?" he asked searching Severus' blank face.

"Perfectly. All the plants are at the edge of the green house. I just wanted to mention it in case you wandered about."

It was at the particular moment that a thunderous pop announced Sinni and their breakfast's arrival. Ignoring the elf Harry grabbed a plate and began serving himself.

Sinni handed Severus two small bottles, "for the young Master," the elf explained before snapping his fingers and apparating away with another thunderous pop.

Severus took the bottles. One was a flat jar with a salve commonly used for swelling and bruising the other was a vitamin potion. He looked over to see Harry staring at him curiously, "Drop the glamour."

Harry paled when he heard the order. _How had the elf known?_

Angry that Harry was keeping things from him Severus reached over and lifted Harry's chin. "That was an order Harry. Drop the glamour." Damning Sinni Harry did as he was told.

Swearing under his breath Severus opened the smaller jar and spread the salve on Harry's split bottom lip. There was slight bruising around the chin but nothing else that he could see. "ANYTHING ELSE?" He asked frostily.

Harry heard the question and nodded guiltily. _He had kept things from Severus and he was in deep trouble. Nosey elf! _"My upper arms have bruises," he answered stonily. _So much for a good weekend._

"Let me see." Severus leaned back and waited.

Removing his over sized pull over Harry was left in a faded light blue t-shirt. Counting to three he pulled the sleeves up revealing finger like bruises around his arms. Severus shook his head and applied the salve and then handed Harry a spoon and the vitamin potion. Harry drank it without a murmur.

Setting the salve aside a seething Severus began eating. _He was too upset to talk to Harry right now and hoped the youth would take the hint for his sake._

After putting his pull over back on Harry stole a look from under his lashes. Severus was chewing his food angrily and looked like he wanted to kill him. Nothing could be further from the truth.

Severus tried to remain calm but it was hard. _How dare that little fuck go any where near Harry! Did Finnegan have a fucking death wish_? _Stupid little shit!_

Afraid that their weekend was ruined Harry tried to apologize, "Severus...I'm sorry-"

"We'll discuss it after breakfast Harry."

"I just wanted to-" Harry whispered trying not to break down. _Everything had been perfect and he had ruined it! Damn you Seamus!_

"Just eat." Seeing Severus' set face Harry had no choice.

---------

Severus and Harry walked through the castle, Severus with firm steps while Harry trudged along as if he were going to the gallows. When they arrived to a heavy door carved with the head of a snake Severus pushed it open and stood aside to let Harry enter first. Harry stepped inside mutely.

"Sit down. This is our private sitting room. Our bedroom is through that door." The Potions Master added pointing to his right.

Harry looked around. A whole wall was lined with books and there was a large desk next to a high window. Another wall was covered with a thick heavy drape that gave the room a warm cozy feeling.

Signaling Harry to sit on a large sofa and then sitting next to him Severus finally felt calm enough to talk to his stubborn but well-intentioned husband. "Would you like to tell me how it happened?" He asked unbuttoning the first buttons on his shirt and vest.

Surprised by Severus calm tone Harry couldn't help but feel optimistic. "You're not mad I didn't tell you?"

"I'M FURIOUS!" Severus hissed before he could help himself.

Harry cringed and rushed, "I didn't want to ruin our weekend. I would've told you about it tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Severus shook his head in disbelief. "Tell me what happened."

Taking a deep breath Harry began, by the time he was done Snape wanted to throttle Finnegan and wanted to knock some sense into Harry. "He told you that?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble." Harry mumbled pulling on his sleeve nervously.

"Harry I was a spy for years and managed to survive the Dark Lord twice. For you to think that a little miscreant like Finnegan would get the best of me is demoralizing."

When put that way Harry couldn't help but feel stupid. "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want you to end up in Azkaban because of me."

"I assure you I have no intention of allowing that to happen."

"I was stupid then." Harry mumbled from under his lashes.

"Very. I'm your husband I'll deal with Finnegan and you will take a wizard's oath not to keep anything like this from me ever again."

"A wizard's oath!" _Severus wasn't taking any chances!_

"Now."

Harry gave the Wizard's oath feeling reassured that Severus knew about the incident and that he didn't to have to hide it from him anymore.

"Now for your punishment."

"BUT!" Harry protested at first but when his eyes met his husband's he backed down. "What do you want me to do?" Harry braced himself for the worst.

"You will be scrubbing the cauldrons in my private Lab for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Harry groaned dramatically making Severus almost smile. "Why your private lab though?" Harry asked confused.

"This is a personal matter, and has nothing to do with the school."

"Oh yeah." _It would' never have occurred to him to see it that way._ "Merlin, two weeks..." Harry sighed deafeatedly.

"You can't be surprised." Severus asked schooling his face before Harry noticed his amused smile. _Harry could be so tragic!_

"I'm not." _Draco was going to have so much fun with this one!_

_**At the same time at Hogwarts...**_

Draco decided to get up because he could not stand sleeping in any later. Dragging his weakened body from bed he went to take a long bath. After a good soak he picked out a casual set of robes and dressed carefully. His hair was longer and he debated on whether to charm it short. Looking at his reflection he realized that the longer hair made him look more like his father and decided to keep the length. After tying it back with a black ribbon he left the dungeons and headed for Hogsmead alone or so he thought. When he turned the corner he wasn't surprised _but_ he was put off to see Blaise leaning against the wall.

"Good morning Draco." Blaise couldn't help the smug smile that came over his face. _He had finally succeeded in catching Draco_. _All hail his determination!_

Pursing his lips Draco just passed him by. Blasie who was not easily ruffled simply caught up and matching the blonde's long strides walked next to him. "Great day for walking." Draco didn't even shrug. Blaise ignored the blonde's indifference and continued walking and talking.

Once outside they passed several students who looked their way knowingly. It was now common knowledge that Blaise was interested in the pregnant blonde and bets were being made on how long Draco would hold out. Amazingly Blasie hadn't seemed to care about the whispers and had placed a large amount of money through a second party on the six month deadline. _If he could get the love of his life and make some money at the same time, it was all good._ _Maybe they could use the money for their honeymoon! Merlin, he couldn't wait! _Blasie smiled dreamily but Draco didn't even react.

They were half way to the small town. Blaise holding a one sided conversation while Draco tried his best to remain impasse. Blasie was telling him about the latest prank on the Gryffindor quidditch team. It was quite funny but he couldn't help but feel left out. At one time he had been in charge of such things, not anymore. Feeling an odd sense of loss the blonde sighed before he could stop himself.

"Are you alright Draco?"

Cursing his hormonal emotions Draco stopped. "No I'm not!" The Blonde hissed turning on his unwanted companion.

"Can I do anything?" Blaise asked not at all imtimidated by the blonde's foul mood.

"YES! SHUT YOUR TRAP!" With that Draco turned and stalked away.

Blaise mimed zipping, locking his lips and throwing away the key before he went after the blonde. _If Draco wanted silence, he would get it. Anything for his fallen Prince_.

And so Draco walked through Hogsmead with a quiet Blaise beside him. Any greetings the _new _Slytherin Prince got he acknowledged with a _silent nod_ which earned him several glares from Draco. _Whatta hell was Blaise playing at? Didn't he understand that he wanted nothing to do with him? Blaise was a fool if he thought he would change his mind or that he was being impressed. If Blaise was stubborn then so was he. _In the end Draco stopped trying to get rid of him and ignored his presence. _Stay all you want Blaise! As far as I'm concerned you don't exist! Let's_ _see if you get THAT hint!_

Blaise smiled wistfully it had taken him weeks but he had finally gotten Draco to stop avoiding and pushing him away. _Next step, get the blonde to talk to him._

_**Later that evening at Snape Fortress...**_

Except for Harry meeting two other house elves, of normal size and house elf demeanor the rest of the day was pretty much a quiet one.

"Well at least they're pleasant." Harry whispered after the creatures had gone off to do their bidding. "How many more are there?" _The place was enormous! There had to be an army of them!_

"Six more, so nine in total. Sinni is in charge."

"Naturally." Harry harrumphed, "little suck up!" It was at that moment that the afore-mentioned _suck up _made another thunderous appearance. "Merlin! Do you need that much attention?" The young Wizard growled.

Sinni smirked and then ignored the angry teenager. "Will Master require the wards to be locked down for the evening?"

"Yes. Please make sure that it's taken care of." Severus rose and Harry followed shooting death glares at the elf. "We'll be retiring early today. Breakfast at seven tomorrow and We'll be leaving at twelve so no lunch. I want the wards up and locked after we depart."

"Yes Master." The elf bowed, "Perhaps Master would like to check the Dungeons?"

Severus dismissed the suggestion, "I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Master should check the storage room incase _my Master_ needs something..." The elf trailed off.

Severus frowned; _he hadn't been here in two years_. "Very well I'll go down after I escort my husband to our rooms."

"Thank you Master." Sinni snapped his fingers and Harry braced himself for the loud pop that announced the creature's absence. The youth couldn't help but glare at the empty spot where Sinni had previously stood.

Noticing the glare, "He can't help what he's become," Severus chided opening the door for Harry.

"He's annoying Severus and he told on me." Harry knew he was being childish but he didn't care. Something was definitely off with Sinni and it wasn't just his size.

"He did his Masters a service." Severus contradicted Harry and the youth had the good sense to look down guiltily. _All right maybe he had but that didn't mean he had to like him or that there wasn't something odd about him! Since when did house elves raise and lock down wards anyway?_

_**Half an hour later...**_

Harry bathed while Severus went to dungeons. He had left a little while ago promising not to be long. Harry was in the middle of drying himself when he heard a door open and close, _probably Severus_ he thought finishing quickly. It had been a long day and although it was not yet eight he was looking forward to an early night. His visit to Potter Manor had been emotional and he had to admit that he had been touched by Severus' gesture. Not only that but the Potions Master's reaction to Finnegan's attack and his own unwillingness to tell him had left him feeling like he had let his husband down. _He should've trusted him_. Thinking about Sinni he knew that Severus was right, _Sinni had done his Masters a service._

He was about to brush his teeth when he noticed a small vial sitting by the archaic looking sink. _Another potion? The bruises were gone and his lip was healed already. Severus could be such a mother hen. Oh well! He'd oblige him, he had forgiven him after all_. Uncorking the vial he put it to his lips and swallowed half of it. It tasted differently but Harry didn't think too much of it and set about brushing his teeth.

Severus entered the bedroom trying to calm down. _It was amazing how after twelve years things hadn't changed._ _**Death** was quite_ c_learly not the final solution._

From the sound of running water Severus could tell that Harry was still in the bathroom. Wanting to lie down and rest the Potions Master moved to the second bathroom. Surprisingly Harry was still bathing when he made it out fifteen minutes later.

Harry had his head under the sink. _Merlin he felt warm._ After he had finished brushing his teeth he had been overcome by a warmth that had started in his groin and had quickly spread through out his body. It had gotten so bad that he had had to jump back in the shower and had just now managed to get it under control. Taking a deep breath he closed off the faucet and charmed his hair dry. Looking down at the vial he frowned, _he had only drunk half of it_. It _was a pretty small vial so he probably needed to drink the whole thing_. Uncorking the vial he downed the rest of the liquid. The warmth dulled slightly and he left the bathroom feeling reassured.

Severus looked up from the book he was reading, "was the water warm enough?"

"Yeah it was great." Harry had enjoyed his _baths_ and was now looking forward to getting a good night's sleep.

"I thought we could do some shopping tomorrow. I'd like you to get some clothes. Those things you're wearing are-" Severus didn't want to be rude but Harry shrugged in agreement.

"They're pretty bad I know," Harry admitted smiling sheepishly.

"We won't shop for robes since the term ends in two weeks but you will need regular clothes-"

"I suppose I could use a couple pairs of jeans-" Harry began fluffing his pillow before he settled down on his side of the bed.

Severus tried not to roll his eyes. _Jeans! _"When I said regular clothes I was not referring to Muggle clothes. We'll go to my tailor. He opens until two on Sundays."

"Oh." Harry looked sheepishly. "Very well I guess I can settle for some new clothes even if they're not jeans." He mumbled with feigned hurt.

Severus shook his head and after charming the room dark settled down to sleep. Had anyone told him a month ago that he would ever feel comfortable sleeping with Harry Potter he would have hexed them for their idiocy. Seconds later he like Harry slept side by side.

_**A couple of hours later..**_.

Harry's eyes shot open in the middle of the night. _Merlin he felt hot!_ Sitting up he pulled his shirt off but it didn't do any good. His skin was warm and he was feeling an odd light headedness. He wiped his wet brow and tried to focus but found his thoughts all jumbled. _Merlin what was going on?_ Dizzily he reached for his glasses but when the room came into focus he felt no better. He breathed in and out but it didn't do any good. He closed his eyes to see if it would help but found his mind overwhelmed by wicked images of him and Severus. Opening his eyes he looked at the sleeping Wizard next to him and licked his lips. He wondered what it would feel to kiss him. Wanting to feel those lips on his Harry leaned over but soon came to a screeching halt and backed away. _Merlin he had almost kissed him! _Breathing deeply he moved away frightened by his own behavior. His retreat didn't last. When his member stirred Harry yelped and looked down hoping it was a dream. Such was not the case.

Severus wasn't sure if it was the moans or the feather light touch on his mouth that woke him. But when he did it was to find Harry leaning over him with a dazed look in his luminous green eyes. "What are you doing?"

Harry looked into Severus' dark orbs ignoring his husband's question. _Merlin he needed him! He wanted him so bad!_ "Severus could you do something for me?" he squeaked out righting his crooked glasses.

Frowning at his husband's flushed face and behavior he inched away slowly. "I'll do anything I can to help you." _Why wasn't Harry wearing his pajama top?_

"Could ...you...I mean I'd like you to kiss me." Severus blinked once, twice, three times. _What had he said?_

"Just a little one...I'm curious.Would you? " The Gryffindor asked again closing in on the shocked Wizard.

Looking at the young man closely he noticed the dazed look and came to the conclusion that Harry might not be completely awake. Thinking that that was all the youth wanted he nodded his acquiescence. _One kiss couldn't hurt. _

_When Severus moved to touch his husband's lips _Harry growled and pinned the older Wizard on his back. To say that Severus was surprised was an understatement. Things only got worse when Harry slipped his delicious tongue inside the startled Wizard's mouth. Harry's blood was roaring, _Merlin! This is what I need. What I want! _

Severus felt a stirring in his groin and tried to pull away but Harry hung on tenaciously. "Harry stop it!" He growled pushing the youth away.

"Please!" Harry pleaded jumping on Snape again. Pinning the man to the bed he kissed the Potions Master unabashedly while his eager hands pulled on Severus' pajamas frantically.

_What in the world was going on? _"Harry you can't be serious!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Harry asked panting. When the teen slipped his hands under Severus' shirt the Potions Master sat up almost knocking the slight Wizard to the floor.

"Harry!"_ Was Harry under a spell?_

"Don't make me beg Severus!" Harry whined his dark hair matted around his face.

"I'm not playing hard to get Harry!" Severus growled grabbing the hands that were indecently rubbing his chest. "This is an important step! You can't just jump into it!"

Harry shook his head stubbornly and wished Severus would stop denying him. "I want you so bad!"

When Severus felt Harry's arousal on his leg he knew the youth would not be satisfied with just a kiss. And it wasn't that he didn't want to give him more but Harry was still not emotionally ready for sex. Harry growled in frustration and lunged at Severus pinning him to the bed. "Get off me!" Severus ordered.

"No!" Harry screamed petulantly. _He didn't know what was making him do this but he knew that he had to have Severus now or he was going to bust_. Looking to the man underneath him he spelled both their clothes away.

Severus shouted using his Professor's voice "Stop it now!" _Merlin! __They were naked_!

Harry moaned lustfully and pushing Severus hands aside began licking his husband's neck while he rubbed his member on his husband's body._ It felt so good!_ When he came all over Severus less than a minute later the older Wizard gave up trying to reason with him. Feeling his own member getting undeniably hard Snape knew that if he didn't stop the youth now he wouldn't want to later. Throwing a naked Harry off Severus pinned him underneath before the youth could fight back. "Please Severus, I need you! Please!" Harry begged trying to free himslef._ He was so hot! He needed Severus!_ Cursing his sense of responsibility Severus grabbed his wand from the end table and stunned Harry, "Stupefy!"

Harry's head lolled to one side but he did not stop moaning or writhing suggestively. _There was only one thing that could cause that kind of reaction in a Wizard, a lust_ _potion!_

"FATHER!" The Potions Master roared.

------------------------------------------

_AN:_

_I've been trying to post but the site keeps telling me that they are unable to process my request at this time. Alas patience is virtue so I sit and wait until I can get it uploaded._

_Thanks for your wonderful reviews please don't stop._

-------------------------------------------


	15. The First Dunderhead and Meet Lucian

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING! THE PLOT AS BAD AS IT MAY BE IS MINE. I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS.

* * *

"Till Debt Do Us Part…" 

HP/SS

Chapter 15. The First Dunderhead and Meet Lucian.

* * *

"No need to shout you dunderhead!" The deceased dark haired lord hissed at his son, his translucent body floating back and forth irately. 

"What did you do?" Ignoring his father's favorite insult Severus pulled his pajamas on while Harry moaned and writhed on the bed.

Floating over to the bed Tobias Snape eyed the youth critically for a few seconds. _Well, at least he wasn't bad to look at!_ "Pretty, isn't he?"

Noticing the ghost's leering appreciation Severus pulled the sheet and covered his spouse angrily. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Really Severus, you are over dramatic." The ghost harrumphed with a bored expression and glided away. _Severus never knew when he was being helped. Stupid child!_

"How could you give him a lust potion?" Severus demanded over his shoulder as he examined Harry for anything else.

"Very easily I assure you." Came the unremorseful reply. _If he were alive he would've given his son a thrashing for being such a dunderhead. Years of waiting for 'the little spawn' to get married so he could leave this place and now the imbecile was going to make him wait! The impudence!_

Severus shook his head. _Would he get no quarter from his Father?_ "Stay out of this!"

The ghost turned towards his son, his ghostly eyes raked over Severus and found him lacking. "Not until you do right by your name."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"The marriage hasn't been consummated." The dead Wizard accused.

_Was that it?_ "Whether it has or hasn't is none of your business!"

"Oh I know it hasn't and it IS my business!" Lord Tobias cried his dark robes floating around him like dark birds of prey.

The image might've deterred Severus when he was a boy but not anymore, furiously he stalked up to the floating image. "Number one, you have no way of knowing anything and number two it will never be any of your business!"

"It is if it concerns me!" The ghost challenged looking straight into his son's eyes.

"What does your frustrating presence have to do with the consummation or lack there off of our marriage."

"If you had consummated the marriage like a good little Snape I wouldn't still be stuck in this infernal world! Let me explain it to you, you imbecilic dunderhead. Our family has several survival spells. The most important is the one affecting me." Tobias Snape finished pointing a corpselike finger at himself.

Confused Severus took a step back. "I've never heard of this."

The ghost shrugged. "I never thought I'd be in this muddle so I never told you."

"Well tell me now!" Severus demaded impatiently.

The ghost sighed exasperatedly. "I can't leave this life until the Snape family is secure!"

The Potions Master ran a hand through his long hair. _Would his father never give him a straight answer!_ "What do you mean _secure_?"

"An heir Severus. I need that little minx in the bed and you to procreate so I can get the hell out of HERE!"

_Of all the lies. Son of a Witch! _"You're making that up! You just want to control me like you did when you were alive."

"This has nothing to do with control...you imbecile... it's about survival. The survival of our name" The irate ghost argued.

"This house already has an heir, me!"

Much to Severus disgust the ghost floated right through him to point at Harry. The youth was slowly regaining consciousness and was pulling the sheet off him. Alarmed Severus pulled Harry into his arms. The ghost moved away with a look of contempt. "It has nothing until he's pregnant! And from what I've heard that's not going to happen anytime soon. Making him scrub cauldrons! He's your husband for Merlin's sake not one of your third years! Fuck him and be done with it!"

"We'll have a family when he's ready not when you dictate it." Severus hissed spelling Harry's clothes back on. "And what I do with him is none of your business!"

"I wouldn't care if you _were_ doing something with him! But you don't do anything. He's your husband not a blasted -"

"A blasted third year! You've already pointed that out! Now why don't you go to the hole you crawled out of and leave us in peace? It will happen when he's ready!"

"And what if he never is? You know how bonds work! What about the Ministry? What will you do then? Don't try me Severus. If I'm still here it's because things are not as they should be!" the ghost advanced threateningly.

"Leave us or we'll never come back! I was a fool to think that you had changed in death. I will never make the same mistake again."

"What are you going to do kill me, again? I'm sorry to say this _my little spawn_ but you can only kill someone once. Get him pregnant if you want me gone!" The ghost warned leaving in a rage.

"It was a bloody accident!" Snape shouted at the empty room furiously. _He should've known better than to come back! His father hadn't given him any grief since his death and he had been fooled! Well, his eyes had been opened. Damn the Ministry! And damn his father if they thought he was going to force himself on his husband just to appease them! _Grabbing his robes he removed the few possessions he had brought with them and then moved to the bed where Harry lay flushed and delirious. "Severus please...it's so hot... please Severus...Severus I need you...make it stop..." Wrapping the youth up in the bed sheet he picked him up and put him over his shoulder. Harry did not once stop moaning or calling Severus' name. Looking at the cursed room one last time he opened the small silver box on the mantle piece and cast the floo powder, "Hogwarts!" the green flames shot up and he stepped through.

_Back at Hogwarts..._

Draco sat before the chimney thinking of the one person he had decided not to, Blaise Zabini. _Handsome...rich...intelligent... Blaise Zabini. If he thought about it he could definitely make a good..._Draco froze in mid thought. _Merlin, what was he thinking?_ _Blaise was an idiot! A thorn on his side! Of all the people to be replaced by as Slytherin Prince! The guy was a pest! Yeah ...a handsome, wealthy, intelligent pest!_ His mind reminded him mutinously_. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT! Why couldn't he at least be ugly? He was in trouble now. No! He wouldn't fall for him! He had his son to think about! He had to get the Malfoy's former glory back ! He would not be distracted! He would not!_

_Draco_ was in the middle of berating himself anew when his stomach growled...Lucian as he had decided to name his son was hungry, again._ "_Lucian! If you don't stop these sudden food urges I'm going to get as big as a house. You have to wait until tomorrow. I'm not going to get fat because of you." Several minutes later the growling in his stomach only got worse. Draco ignored the craving until it became unbearable. "Alright, alright!" He shouted giving in.

Draco called one of the house elves assigned to Snape and ordered a slice of rye bread and some chicken broth. His stomach growled seemingly unimpressed with his choice. "It's food! What did you think I was going to do? Stuff myself with ice cream just to appease your sweet tooth! There hasn't been an obese Malfoy in seventeen generations! It's unseemly! I'm not saying food is not enjoyable but I plan to eat healthy and you are not going to make do differently! If you behave I'll have a couple of cookies for dessert." When his stomach eased up Draco smiled. _Nothing like a compromise to bring father and son together._ He couldn't help but be reminded of his Father.

Draco had his feet propped on a foot stool and was in the middle of his soup when the flames in the fireplace went out leaving him in darkness. A second later the room was lit by a verdant fire and Severus stepped through with Harry over his shoulder wrapped up in a sheet. "I thought you'd be in bed already!" He accused moving away. J_ust his luck to have the fire going when he needed to use the floo. Good thing he had spelled the fireplace to turn off when he needed to use it or he and Harry would've been stuck at Snape Fortress unitl he could find somewhere else to floo to._

Draco recovered after a second and putting the bowl aside rose to his feet, "A craving Sir." The blonde explained briefly. A besieged Severus frowned at Draco, seconds later he remembered his Godson's pregnancy and nodded in understanding. "Is everything alright Sir?" Draco asked trying not to stare at the obvious bundle over Snape's shoulder._ Where was Potter?_ A moan and mumbled words answered his question_. OH...! KINKY? _

"_As alright as they'll ever be." _Draco refrained from saying anything and simply stared after his Godfather's retreating back. Harry seemed to be trying to get lose...the blonde almost said something when he heard Harry demanding Severus' attention, "Why won't you kiss me? I'm so hot! Severus, just one kiss! I won't try anything! PLEASE! I WANT YOU" When the door to his Godfather's room opened and closed the blonde sat back down flabbergasted. _Very kinky!!! Who would've thought it! _

A loud growl from his stomach reminded Draco that he should be eating. "We're going to have to find a better way to communicate because this stomach growling is very unMalfoy like. Someone is going to think I mated with a werewolf and you're his pup! I've got enough being said about us without adding more fuel to the fire." Draco pointed out looking at his flat stomach.

_------_

_An hour_ after going to sleep Draco was sitting in the middle of his bed with a large bowl of strawberry ice cream and a bag of Honeyduke's chocolate covered liquorish."I mean it Lucian enjoy this because it will not repeat itself!"_ Little brat! This much sugar couldn't possibly be good for the pregnancy! _"Stubborn just like your Grandfather, aren't you?" Draco murmured as he dunked a piece of liquorish in the ice cream.

_at the same time in Snape's quaters..._

Severus had Harry magically bound to the bed with a spell so obscure that he had never used it until now. The youth had managed to spell their clothes off and had also managed to free himself and jump him. It had taken all his stregth and will not give into the temptation. Exhausted by the back and forth Severus lay on the far side of the large bed while Harry moaned and whimpered unclothed._ Merlin give me strength_, Severus thought spelling their pajamas back on. He had tried several spells and had given his husband the counter potion but nothing had worked his Father had done quite a number on Harry. Severus had never felt so frustrated. Deep in despair he had even toyed with the idea of giving in but he knew that his Father had probably added something to ensure that Harry conceived. _Harry was most definately not ready for a child and come to think of it neither was he! He would have to wait till the effect of the potion wore off. If his calculations were correct Harry would be fine by morning_. When he felt the coldness of the room he looked down and then at the youth. _They were naked again! And Harry had even spelled the sheet away! Yeah Harry would be fine by morning but what about him? He wasn't made of stone!_

-----

_Back at Snape Fortress..._

The large elf jumped happily from one foot to another. "Master is laughing! Master is very happy!" The elf said hopefully.

"Yes. Your Master is very happy indeed." Lord Tobias rose to the top of the ceiling and howled with laughter._ If everything went well his son in law would be pregnant by tomorrow and if not...if not there was plenty of lust potion around. Concentrated Addictive Lust Fertility Potion! Would his son never learn?_ "Very happy indeed!"_ He was so close! Sweet Merlin he was so close!_

_xoxoxoooxoxooxoxox_

_AN:_

_I know it's short I promise an extra long one next time. I'M LETTING MY READERS DECIDE. Should Snape give in in the next chapter? Let me know! _


	16. The Unwanted Visitor

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING! THE PLOT AS BAD AS IT MAY BE IS MINE. I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS.

* * *

"Till Debt Do Us Part…"

HP/SS

* * *

Chapter 16. The Unwanted Visitor.

* * *

Morning found Harry and Severus sleeping. It had been a long, long, long night and an even longer morning. In an effort to smother his need Severus had made use of the shower...needless to say by early morning the Potions Master was not only _spent_ but squeaky clean. After dragging himself from the bathroom and falling into bed Snape was finally able to close his eyes. 

When the pair finally awoke at the ungodly hour of two in the afternoon Harry was past the worst of the potion's effects. "Severus..." The teen whispered with difficulty while he pulled at the magical binds confusedly.

Severus had been in and out of sleep when he heard and felt his husband stir. Opening his eyes he saw the panicked green eyes staring at him. "What happened Severus?"

"MERLIN! YOU'RE UP! HOW DO YOU FEEL?" The Wizard asked scrambling off the bed.

"Awful!" Harry whispered unable to keep his voice from breaking. Severus was without a shirt and it was making him restless for some reason.

"I...I'm very sorry..." The Potions Master whispered cursing his Father mentally. "Let me just scan you..." the Potions Master announced waving his wand.

"Why am I tied up? Did I do something?" Harry looked around; the normally organized room seemed was a mess.

Severus frowned. "You don't remember?" _His body temperature was still a little high but the worst of the effects had passed._

"NO...Severus could you let me go..." _Not that he was in any particular pain but he had to use the loo... now!_

Snape hesitated for several minutes before waving the binds away. _It's been a whole night...he should be fine_. "Yes of course. _Encantum Finitum_!"

"Oh Thank you..." Harry whispered lunging past Snape into the bathroom. _MERLIN HE HAD TO PEE!_

Severus watched Harry open and slam the door to the bathroom. He was relieved to see that the potion had indeed worn off. It had been a night he had no wish of repeating ever again!

------

After emptying his bladder, Harry leaned against the bathroom wall. _He had a headache the size of Hogwarts! What had happened_? He shook his head slowly in hopes of clearing the fog and slowly opened his eyes to see a Wizard with obsidian eyes sneering at him from his greater height. Startled by the Wizard, who looked just like Snape, Harry screamed and scrambled out the door. "AH!!!!!!"

The scream mobilized Snape; the man flew towards the door crashing into an upset Harry. "WHAT HAPPENED!"

"HIM!" Harry shouted pointing at the bathroom. Severus looked from his husband to the empty threshold and back again worriedly. _Had the potion brought on panic attacks, delusions? He was going to kill his father! _"Calm down! You're hyperventilating." Severus took hold of Harry's shoulders and led him to the sofa by the chimney.

Harry looked over his shoulder but no one seemed to be there. _Merlin! Was he going insane?_ _What had happened last night! Why were they back? Weren't they supposed to be elsewhere? _"There was someone in there with me." Harry whispered.

"Someone in the shower?"_ Nobody could've gotten by his wards, no one! _"Harry that's impossible?" _Had the Finnegan git somehow gotten in their rooms? Of course not! Maybe Draco had decided to play a prank on them...never! The boy wouldn't dare._

"No it isn't! He looks just like you... but meaner!" Harry explained gripping the Potions Master's arms like a lifeline.

"Like me?" Severus turned around_. Bastard! Fucking Bloody Bastard!_

"Yeah, but meaner! Merlin what happened last night? Just tell me already!" Harry asked tightening his grip on Severus arms. When the Potions Master didn't say anything, Harry turned to the door again and saw Severus' double floating through the wall.

"I've just about had it with your blubbering boy!" The apparition shouted his hands at his hips, his robes billowing around. Harry squeaked and jumped back. _Merlin, he hadn't imagined it! It was Severus as a ghost! The wizard looked like a bat out of hell!_

Severus gripped Harry firmly to keep him from fleeing in a panic, "What the bloody hell are you doing here? How dare you come after what you've done to him!"

"I came to check up on you! Good thing too because from what I can read of his aura nothing happened last night. AGAIN!" The ghost accused floating around an uneasy Harry.

Harry looked from one to the other. _Merlin! It was like seeing double._ "Who is he? He looks like you but-"

"That floating piece of Wizarding dreg is my Father, Tobias Snape!" Severus hissed not taking his eyes from the apparition.

Harry's jaw dropped. His _father! Snape's father was here to haunt them!_ Inching as close as he could get to his husband Harry began remembering bits of last night. "This isn't a good thing, is it?"

"No it isn't." Severus responded standing before his dead father.

------

It had been a horrible night and morning for Draco so he had decided to sleep in. He had finally awoken at noon but had been unable to gather the strength to do much but come and go to the loo. It was while Draco was in the bathroom emptying his stomach of the bowl of ice cream and bag of chocolate covered liquorish that he heard his Godfather's voice shouting at... ..._shouting at whom?_ Rising unsteadily to his feet, he rinsed and wiped his mouth. Casting a refreshing spell on himself he put his clothes on and then moved out of his room to investigate. _Was his Godfather screaming at Potter? Impossible! Then again..._

------

"You're not welcome here!" Severus hissed his fist clenching around his wand.

"Really? Well, I couldn't care less!" The ghost sneered looking around the large room. His eyes lingering to the large bed. "If the bedroom is anything to go by...I'd say the place is big enough for the three of us."

Something in Harry clicked..._Tobias Snape stay with them! HELL NO!_ "You can't stay here!"

"In case you haven't noticed you little dunderhead I'm a ghost and can stay wherever I damn well please!" Tobias Snape stated turning to float away.

"I'm not a dunderhead you bastard!" _No wonder Snape had such a horrible disposition with a Father like that so would he._

"If you must know my parents had been married five years before I was born and don't get me wrong Harry I wouldn't mind you being a dunderhead if you were at least a pregnant one!"

"PREGNANT!" _What was the Ghost talking about? Only two pureblood wizards could conceive! Did the ghost think him a pureblood?_

"Oh shut up and leave us the hell alone! You're not wanted here, had I known what your intentions were I would've never gone to the Fortress! I should've known you were up to something when you asked me to take Harry." Severus shouted. He had never been so close to losing all restraint, _if his Father kept it up he would have to resort to an exorcism or something even more drastic_.

"PREGNANT? Is this what it's all about? I can't get pregnant! I'm not a pureblood Severus, tell him I'm not."

"Harry what are you talking about? _Of course you can!" He had told him he could, hadn't he?_

"But you said only two purebloods can conceive!" Harry protested looking from the ghost to Severus.

"I never said that! I said that only two purebloods could transfer a pregnancy!" _Didn't Harry ever listen?_

"Transfer? Oh Merlin I thought...so... I can get... pregnant!" Harry clutched his stomach protectively.

"YES." Both Snapes hissed exasperatedly.

"In all actuality you should already be pregnant but it seems that my son here is reluctant to consummate the marriage." The ghost added sticking his face close to Harry's.

Severus pulled Harry away from his father and looked at him closely. His dark eyes met Harry's green ones. "I won't allow my father's ghostly needs or the Ministry to pressure our intimacy."

"Oh please! Spare me the sentiment. You're just like Eileen! All heart and no brain!"

Harry's eyes shot wide open, _Snape was all heart? The man was not only dead but delusional!_

"Leave my mother out of this you snake!"

"Harrumph, you're such a _do gooder_! He's your husband! You have every right!" The ghost shouted swirling around the pair.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT RIGHTS! IT'S ABOUT...NEVER MIND JUST GET OUT!"

"If you mean to make me wait then I will make your lives miserable! If you thought that by leaving Snape Fortress you'd escape me! Think again! I'm a ghost there's no place I can't get into so unless you want three in bed tonight and every night from now on! You. Will. Get. On. With. It." with that, the ghost floated through the thick wall. _If Severus had not been convinced then too bad for him. _

"Severus, please tell me what's going on..." Harry looked after the ghost with dread in his stomach...things were starting to come back and he wasn't happy about the memories.

Severus nodded tiredly, "of course lets' talk it over while we eat. Shower while I inform Draco that my father is here. I'll also have to inform the Headmaster before he causes any mayhem."

----

Draco was just entering the living room when a flurry of dark robes rushed past him. "What in the hell was that!" The blonde whispered as he slammed himself against the wall. _Damn! It looked just like his Godfather_! Looking at the hallway that led to his Godfather's room he was relieved to see his Godfather step out in a robe_, "_I need to speak to you so make sure you don't leave until I do so." The Potions Master ordered before stepping back into his bedroom.

"_All right" _Draco nodded obediently_. His godfather hadn't spoken to him very much since he had come to live with him. If the Wizard wanted to speak to him about something it was bound to be important._

_----_

_MINUTES LATER..._

"Thank you Severus I will inform Professor McGonagall so she can make an announcement at dinner." The Headmaster said shaking his head with foreboding. _Tobias Snape at Hogwarts. Things had just gotten very, very complicated. The last time the Wizard had been at Hogwarts he had attacked him from behind, obliviated him, turned him into a guppy and dropped him in the lake. Seventeen years later he still couldn't bring himself to eat fish. _

----

AN:

This chapter was originally supposed to be four more pages but as I'm going on vacation I wanted to post something and not leave you guys waiting.

I just posted another story with SSLM pairing; it's called a "_Snake in Sheep's Clothing..._." Check it out.


	17. Toad Eater! Liquorish Addict!

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING! THE PLOT AS BAD AS IT MAY BE IS MINE. I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS.

* * *

"Till Debt Do Us Part…"

HP/SS

* * *

CHAPTER. 17. Toad eater and Liquorish addict!

* * *

_**Sunday at around four thirty in the dungeons ...**_

"I don't know what to say." Draco murmured adding more peanut butter onto his second helping of eggs.

"There's no need to say anything. You are being informed because you are part of this family." Draco stopped in mid-chew. _Had he heard right did his Godfather say he was part of their family! _"Don't look shocked boy you're my godson!" the Wizard exclaimed with a sneer.

"Yes of course Sir." Draco didn't know what to think. _It was one thing for his Godfather to take him in but the Wizard had never called him family. Come to think about it, he had been feeling more like a burden lately. _

"Now. Stay out of his way if he asks you anything, which he probably won't just ignore him. He's a ghost so he can't do any harm." Severus explained trying to keep the look of disgust off his face as his Godson ate the last of the peanut butter and eggs.

"I understand Sir." Draco finished the rest of his eggs and downed his banana milkshake.

Harry had remained quiet but couldn't help but look at Severus as Draco wiped the milkshake moustache from his face. _They had finished breakfast a bit ago but Draco had asked for seconds. Harry wondered where the blonde was putting it all._

Professor Snape met Harry's look and was about to ask Draco about his diet when he was interrupted by the Headmaster's voice. "Severus!"

"Now what!" the Potions Master murmured going to answer Dumbledore's call through the chimney.

A besieged looking Headmaster began anxiously. "Severus it seems your father has managed to somehow frighten Mr. Weasley into jumping into the lake."

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed running to Severus' side.

"Has he now?" Severus replied dragging his fingers through his hair.

"He has. Although uninjured Mr. Weasley had to be taken to infirmary, it seems he swallowed a small toad. Now, I understand you are not responsible for his actions...nevertheless..." The Older Wizard trailed off hoping his friend would understand the predicament the school was in.

"I know, I know. He's my father. Would you happen to know where he might be at the moment?" _He had to get his Father back to the Fortress before he scared someone to death._

"In fact I do...I believe he's on his way to my office." Dumbledore replied a little uneasily.

"I'll be there momentarily." Severus announced and then warned Harry and Draco, "I must go. Be careful while I'm gone.

"I'll be in the infirmary Severus." Harry said before Severus stepped into the chimney._ Poor Ron! He had to see his friend_.

"Take Draco with you." Severus called out. Under the circumstances he didn't want Draco nor Harry alone.

"I don't need an escort." Harry complained.

"Yes you do. Both of you do. Draco go with him and don't pout it's not becoming." He reprimanded the pair. "While you're there ask Madame Pomfrey to give you something for your cravings Draco. Eating eggs with peanut butter can't possibly be good."

"Severus!" Dumbledore called out.

"I'm coming!" Severus frowned exasperatedly and disappeared into the chimney.

----

Ten minutes later the pair was walking out of the dungeons, "You don't have to come Malfoy."

"Actually I do." Draco reminded Harry sullenly. _He didn't want to be with Harry any more than Potter wanted to be with him._ "Look don't call me Malfoy anyomore call me Draco."

"Why?" Harry asked frowning.

"Because I can't very well call you Potter anymore nor can I call you Snape!" Draco pushed his hair back angrily. _Merlin Potter was dense sometimes. The idea of calling Potter by his Godfather's last name was too strange for him to even try! _

"Alright then." Harry replied not really convinced. The pair walked in silence until they left the dungeons. It was close to five o'clock and students were starting to make their way to the mess hall. The stares they got were blatant. "Can people be any ruder?" Harry murmured walking by a group of Hufflepuff girls who were whispering none too quietly. The words..._Draco, pregnant, Ministry and Harry_ were quiet easily heard.

"OF COURSE THEY CAN!" Draco answered holding his chin up. _He was a Malfoy; it would take more than a group of Hufflepuffs for him to hang his head in shame!_

"Draco!" The shout interrupted the pairs' musings. Harry looked back and found an out of breath Blaise catching up to them.

Draco cringed and refused to look back_. That's all he needed Blaise! Damn it! _

"Hey Harry." Blaise greeted shaking Harry's hand as he jumped in front of the pair.

"Good afternoon Blaise." Harry replied looking at Draco. The blonde's gaze was fixed on a point beyond the Slytherin's shoulder. Harry looked back at the Slytherin and was surprised to see the youth's eyes shining brightly. Harry found it comical and he wasn't the only one, a group of Ravenclaws were stifling giggles as they passed by. _Ravenclaws giggling! Now there's a first! _

Blaise smiled easily and took a bag from inside his robes. "Hi Draco. Where are you off to?"

"None of your business." Draco growled walking around the Sytherin. Blasie took off after the blonde almost immediately. Harry couldn't help but smile in amusement. Not wanting the miss the exchange between the two he caught up easily.

"Probably not...still..." Blasie waited hoping Draco would talk to him but the blonde closed his mouth and glared at any student that dared look his way.

Blaise sighed. _He was playing hard to get again_. Turning to the shorter Gryffindor who was looking at him curiously, he decided to ask him instead. "Where are you off to Harry?"

"To the Infirmary." Harry answered much to Draco's chagrin.

"You don't look sick." Blaise observed looking at the Gryffindor before turning to his beloved blonde. "How are you feeling Draco?"

Draco glared at Harry but the raven haired Wizard simply shrugged. "I'm fine."

"And the baby?" Blaise queried truly worried. Harry rolled his eyes and then stopped. _Was Blaise truly interested? Hm?_

Draco's nostrils flared at the Slytherin's gall. _What did Blasie care about his son!_ "Not that is any of your business but he's fine."

_He? Geez! Draco was something else!_ "What makes you think it's a he Malfoy?" Harry asked with a snort.

"There hasn't been a female Malfoy heir in sixteen generations Potter," Draco sneered back. _Stupid Potter!_

"Really? Then I say it's about time-" Harry began but was interrupted.

"Oh be quiet Potter I mean Snape!" Draco cut him off, not even wanting him to finish the sentence.

Blaise looked from one to the other. _This was good, Draco was mad at Harry. Maybe he wouldn't be so angry with him. Time to make his move_. "I got you something Draco."

Draco sighed exasperatedly, "Blaise I already told you-"

Blaise smiled charmingly while he held a bag in front of the blonde. "I know what you said but you know me."

"No I don't." The blonde contradicted folding his arms defensively.

"But I'd like you to." Blaise whispered in Draco's ear.

"And I'd like my father out of Akaban but that's not going to happen, is it?" Draco growled pulling ahead of the two.

"Nothing wrong with hoping." Blasie called after him.

"Merlin almighty just leave me alone already!" Draco shouted over his shoulder as he took the stairs two at a time.

"Not until you accept what I got you." Blaise called catching up.

Draco whirled around. "Alright! Give it here." He grabbed the bag and thrust it in his robes.

With a victorious grin Blasie stepped away, "I'll see you around Draco."

"Not if I can help it," the blonde murmured murderously.

"Bye Harry." The Slytherin called out as he caught up with a group of Slytherins on their way to the mess hall.

"Bye Blaise." Harry looked from the new Slytherin prince to the blonde inquiringly.

Draco met the stare, "Don't say a damn thing!" he hissed before resuming his walk to the infirmary.

"I was just wondering what he got you." Harry murmured innocently.

"If you're so curious just take the bag." Draco pushed the bag in Harry's hands without a second thought.

Harry held the small sack and opened it slowly, "Wow! If your diet earlier is anything to go by you're going to love this."

"I don't want it!" Draco replied stubbornly.

"Yes you do. He got you a bag with chocolate covered liquorish. The expensive kind too." Harry whispered closing the bag and thrusting it into the blonde's hands.

"BASTARD!" _Of all the sneaky low down things to do_!

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"As a matter of fact I do. They're my favorite candy." Draco admitted stiffly, "but not the best thing for me to be indulging in... in my present condition." He finished with as much dignity as he could muster.

Harry sighed mournfully. "What a shame."

Noticing the smile on the Gryffindor's face Draco's anger flared once again, "Just shut it Harry."

-----

Later in the infirmary...

"It was horrible Harry!" Ron's face was twisted in almost comical terror.

"It was. Poor Ron didn't stand a chance." Hermione explained looking at her fiancée worriedly.

"I'm sorry Ron. Severus is trying to get him back to the Fortress." Harry explained feeling guilty for some reason.

"TRYING! TRYING! I HOPE HE DOES MORE THAN BLOODY TRY!" Ron shouted sitting up in a panic.

"Calm down Ron." Hermione was immediately close to him her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"No I won't. I ate a toad Harry. A bloody toad! I could've died!" Ron clutched his throat remembering the experience in disgust.

"Rubbish Ronald!" Hermione admonished her boyfriend. _Why Ronald felt the need to exaggerate things was beyond her._

"It's not rubbish! I could feel its slimy legs trying to crawl back up! It was disgusting!" The red-head protested looking at Harry and Hermione. The pair could only shudder in revulsion.

"With all the things you eat weasel I didn't think anything could disgust you!" Draco had so far remained quiet but the red head's theatrics simply got on his nerves.

"This is not the time Malfoy!" Harry growled turning on the blonde.

"Oh I think it's the perfect time!" Draco drawled taking a small piece of candy from the bag and chewing on it with a smug smile.

"Malfoy cease this instant! Ron has been through a traumatic experience!" Hermione gritted out.

"Traumatic?" Draco harrumphed. "We'll talk traumatic when he's a month pregnant Granger."

"Don't act the victim Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

"Don't act the fool Weasel!"

"Ferret!" Ron flung his pillow at the blonde.

Draco sidestepped the pillow easily, "toad eater!"

"Liquorish addict!"

"Beet face!" Draco shouted after swallowing the last of the liquorish.

"I hope you have a girl Malfoy! Hell I hope you have two!" Ron sputtered too angry to say more.

"Enough!" Madame Pompfrey ordered from the door. "You have five minutes Ms. Granger and then out you go. Mr.Weasley will remain here until tomorrow morning. Mr. Snape you need to leave too!"

"I'll go too." Draco murmured taking another piece of liquorish.

"Professor Snape is worried about his cravings Madame Pompfrey he had peanut butter and eggs and a milk shake for lunch." Harry informed the medi-witch with feigned worry.

Draco could only glare at Harry.

"Is that a fact..." The medi-witch replied thoughtfully. "You'll need to stay for a check up Mr. Malfoy. Come along young man it won't take long. I'll give you some literature on what makes a balanced diet afterwards." She said taking the bag of candy from his hands.

"THAT'S MINE!" Draco protested trying to get his bag back.

The Medi Witch simply put it behind her back and shook her head. "I'll give it back after the check up Mr. Malfoy. Now please move."

"I was told to escort him back Madame Pompfrey," Harry informed the Medi-Witch as she dragged Draco behind a curtain.

"Then wait outside." The witch called out.

"He was not!" Draco protested behind the curtain.

"I said enough Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Snape wait outside. Mr. Weasley get some rest. Now lose the shirt Mr. Malfoy."

-----

Harry stood outside the infirmary. Hermione had left about fifteen minutes ago for dinner so he was alone when Lord Tobias Snape appeared before him.

"We need to talk boy!" The ghost thundered making Harry jump several feet in the air.

* * *

End chapter 17.

* * *

**AN: I scrapped the chapter four times before I came up with this one. Hope you like it. Leave a review!**

**AN: June 18TH. I have 410 story alerts and have only received 15 reviews! Come on! I know my writing isn't that bad! I mean if you can put my story on alert it's because it's somewhat good so how about leaving a review!**

* * *


	18. The Savior

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING! THE PLOT AS BAD AS IT MAY BE IS MINE. I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS.

* * *

"Till Debt Do Us Part…"

* * *

HP/SS

CHAPTER. 18. The Savior.

* * *

"Excalibur's Sword! You're going to give me a heart attack!" Harry growled turning on his back on the ghost

Tobias rolled his eyes in aggravation. _How the Snape's line was going to continue was beyond him._ "Quit complaining."

Harry turned around furiously. "After what you did to me, to Severus, and to my friend we have nothing to discuss!"

With a harrumph, the ghost swirled around the young man. "I was only trying to help things along and that's the thanks I get."

"Help! You're unreal." The Gryffindor could only snort in disbelief. "You could've killed me!"

Tobias threw his head back in laughter. "Since when has a little sex killed anyone?"

"A little! You gave me a full vial of lust potion. It's not funny. Stop laughing!"

"You're fine!" The Wizard growled sticking his face in front of Harry's, his obsidian eyes pinning Harry to his spot or so he thought.

Feeling intimidated but not wanting to show it Harry stood his ground. "No thanks to you."

Exasperated the Wizard pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you done?"

_Done? He was just getting started!_ "No I'm not! Why did you scare Ron into jumping into the lake?"

"How was I supposed to know the red head was going to react that way when he saw me? If he's scared of Severus, it's his problem not mine." Tobias sneered plucking at his dark robes fastidiously.

"Exactly and you took advantage of it."

"I did not such thing!" The Wizard protested sticking his head through the wall. _Still no sign of Severus. That was good. _

Ignoring the ghost's disappearing head Harry continued. "How can you say that? You followed him into the water. He ate a toad! He could've drowned!"

Tobias smiled shaking his head. "Mercies be! The way you talk one would think he was your boyfriend or something more!"

The ignorant comment struck a chord with Harry. "Shut up! You don't know anything about us!"

Tobias shook his head impatiently. _The boy was just too damn sensitive._ "Don't get so testy boy! It makes no difference to me so long as you're faithful to my son _now_."

Pushing unpleasent memories to the farthest reach of his mind Harry turned away in an effort to calm himself. "I said shut up about it."

"Fine but I need to talk to you…in private."

"I'm not doing that again." Harry replied pushing his hair out of his face. _Was it him or was it getting hot?_

"Doing what?"

"Doing things behind Severus' back. Keeping secrets from him."

"Oh! So he was angry about the bruising." The ghost probed.

Harry ignored the comment and plowed on undoing the first button in his shirt. "If you can't say whatever it is you have to say in front of Severus then I don't want to hear it."

_Severus! That stupid son of his was going to be the end of the Snape family._ "He won't listen!"

"Because it's probably rubbish." Harry gritted out folding his arms defensively.

"You're so ignorant." The ghost hissed in disgust.

"Look!" Harry stomped his foot angrily. _He was tired of being called names and being treated like a fool by the ghost. Why couldn't everyone just leave them alone? _He thought wiping a bead of sweat away.

"I need to talk to you alone! On my wizard's oath I won't harm you. I've tried talking sense into that son of mine but he won't listen. If you don't want to listen either then the Snapes and the Potters are doomed!"

_Doomed? The Ghost was talking nonsense_. "Geez what are bababling about?" Harry asked frowning.

"Severus is on his way here. Will you meet me?

"I said no if it's not something he can be there for then-" Harry began but was interrupted by the angry ghost.

"Fine! Be as stubborn as he is! I wash my hands of the pair of you." Tobias Snape had never been so glad he had slipped Harry the potion, which would be taking effect once more tonight. _If the pair was going to this stubborn he would be damned if he felt bad about his actions._ _Just wait till tonight boy. You'll be singing a different tune...both of you will. I promise you that!_

"I wish you would do just that." _What did the man expect after we had done! _Harry grumbled watching the ghost slip away his dark robes swishing back and forth.

_**Minutes later...**_

A pressed looking Snape came around the corner eyeing the waiting area warily. "Have you seen my Father?"

"Yeah he just left... wanted to speak to me, alone." Harry informed the Wizard noticing the stress lines around Severus' eyes. _He wished he could do something to make things easier for him._

_Just as he had thought, the bastard had tried to convince Harry when everything with him had failed._ "And you said…?" Severus queried.

"I said no." Harry answered. _He was done acting stupid!_

"Thank you," the Wizard replied with unfeigned relief.

"I've spoken to my Father, he'll be returning to the Fortress soon."

"How soon?" Harry asked wiping his brow.

Severus frowned Harry looked at little flushed. "He won't be here tomorrow morning."

_That soon? Wow!_ "How did you get him to agree?" Harry asked cruriously.

"I told him I would exorcise him." Severus touched Harry's cheek. _It was slightly warm._

Harry did not pull away. _Severus' hand felt good! Really good..._"Dead to dead huh?" He murmured softly. "Maybe he was just trying to help." Harry mused.

"And maybe I'll dress up in pink robes tomorrow." Severus added pulling his hand away.

Harry felt the connection break and sighed inside. _The hand had felt so cool so, soothing against his skin._ "Will you tell me what you and him talked about?" Harry asked hoping Severus would reciprocate his sincerity.

Severus nodded assuredly. "Once we get back." He was a little surprised when he saw the relief in Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled and then looked away remembering the blonde. "Madame Pomfrey is giving Draco a check up. She asked me to wait out here." He said undoing a second button on his shirt while Severus looked towards the infirmary thoughtfully. _Draco? Merlin he needed a vacation._

"Do you think I could go back alone? I mean you've spoken to your Father. I don't think he'll try anything." Harry hoped Severus would say yes. _He needed a cold shower._

With a deep sigh Severus turned to the door. "Very well, you're a little warm so take the vial next to the bed when you get there. We have much to talk about."

"I will." Harry said and before he lost his nerve he stood on tip toes and kissed Severus on the lips.

Surprised by the action Severus stood stock still until Harry pulled away "I hope you don't mind." The young man whispered his tongue wetting his dry lips.

Severus blinked once, twice and then shook his head slowly. "Not at all."

_**Inside the infirmary...**_

"I told you I was fine." Draco growled inching to the bag of candy that lay on the night table.

Noticing the blonde's eyes the medi witch took the bag and held it behind her.

"That's mine!" Draco huffed clearly upset.

Ignoring the youth's dramatics, the medi-witch pressed on. "You may look fine and even feel fine but you won't continue fine if you keep up with your present diet. Really Mr. Malfoy you've only been pregnant for less than a month and you've already given into these cravings."

Ignoring the medi-witch Draco made a grab for the bag. "I tell you it's mine."

"I know it is." Poppy sighed in exasperation if she didn't get the boy on a craving inhibitor Draco would be regretting it very soon.

"Well give it back." Draco was now officially upset. _What was the witch's problem it wasn't as he was going to eat the whole bag!_

Having heard his Godson's demands Severus pushed the memory of Harry's soft lips on his and made his way past a terrified Ron to the end of the infirmary where Draco seemed to be in the process of wrestling a paper bag away from the Madame Pompfrey. "DRACO!"

Snape's angry shout startled the blonde and the boy jumped back frightened. Seeing the Wizard's look of utter dissatisfaction he was quick to look down in apology. "Sorry Sir."

Handing the bag to Snape the Medi Witch took a deep breath. "I will give Mr. Malfoy a copy of a diet he will be following till the end of his pregnancy as well as literature on male pregnancies. I fear Mr. Malfoy has not done his research and is not sufficiently prepared for the road ahead."

"I know what I can and can't eat. I'm pregnant not daft!" Draco grumbled murmured stubbornly.

"I didn't mean that." The Medi-witch began but was interrupted by a livid Snape.

"Draco that will quite enough. You will follow Madame Pompfrey's instructions to the letter or you will find yourself in serious trouble. Don't make me think that I've made a mistake in giving you my support."

Draco groaned. _Why were they picking on him?_ _All he wanted was a little candy. Lucian liked it! _

_**at the same time...**_

Harry was walking down the hall with a half smile on his lips. _He had kissed Severus and the Wizard hadn't pulled away. He hadn't participated but he hadn't pulled away._ Touching his lips the young man couldn't help but smile. _Things would most definitely be interesting tonight_.

Harry was about to enter Slytherin territory when he was slammed against the opposite wall. Dazed by the impact he looked around and saw Seamus smirking before a blast knocked him unconscious. He never heard the shouts or the hexes that flew around him.

----------------

**AN:**

**Yes. I'm mean and cruel and horrible! But alas! I can not help myself. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Review! Review! Review!**


	19. Rescued?

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING! THE PLOT AS BAD AS IT MAY BE IS MINE. I'M NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS.

* * *

"Till Debt Do Us Part…"

HP/SS

* * *

CHAPTER 19. Rescued?

* * *

Seamus had planned moving Harry to the room of requirement but Harry had taken too long getting back and it was getting late. Looking around he knew it wouldn't be too long before dinner time ended and people began making their way back to their respective common rooms. 

Not too crazy about the idea of remaining in Slytherin territory and knowing he couldn't risk moving Harry and have someone see them he found the hidden chamber seventh years used for their trysts.

---

Blasie was on his way back to the Dungeons when he heard a dull thump and a groan. Being a Slytherin he immediately drew his wand. If it was a prank there would be no problem but if it was something else...

The tall youth looked into a deserted darkened hall and walked in cautiously. Inching forward he concentrated trying to catch any sound. After a few minutes of complete silence, he heard an almost inaudible groan. "What's going on?" He murmured wondering if he should go get Professor Snape. When he heard a second louder moan he shrugged the thought aside and pressed on. Blaise had moved only a couple of steps when he wondered if he was catching a pair of students in the act. Smiling at the possibility of embarrassing the hell out of the mystery pair he continued even more stealthily. When he got to the familiar dead-end he had used several times himself he smirked with mischievous determination and raised his wand, "revelarie." The wall shimmered and then came away. "Merlin's boxers!"

---

Seamus was more than ecstatic. _Harry was still unconscious_; _things were going to be much easier than he thought_. "Didn't think you'd actually get away from me, did you luv? Merlin you're perfect!" Seamus growled kissing the unconscious youth deeply.

Harry felt fire coursing through his body writhed unconsciously. _Severus hurry up! Please hurry!_ His mind beggedWhen he felt hands touch him he moaned his husband's name "Severus!"

Seamus stopped his kisses and grinned. "Sure I'll be that greasy git for ya Harry!"

Seamus' voice came crashing through Harry's mind and pushing the haziness aside he struggled to move away.

Seamus quickly grabbed Harry's arms and pressed them against the mattress. "Oh no, you don't!" Seamus whispered claiming Harry's mouth with his own.

Too overwhelmed by the potion's effects and the earlier stunning spell Harry groaned and allowed the heated sensations to overcome him.

---

Thinking Harry was a willing participant Blaise watched the scene from the threshold. _How dare Harry do this to Professor Snape! He was married! Damn him!_ Livid the Slytherin moved to the stun the pair but hesitated when he heard the smaller Gryffindor whisper the Potion Master's name._ Was Harry under a spell?_ When Seamus pinned Harry's arms forcefully Blaise sprung to action, "STUPEFY!"

Seamus caught sight of the Slytherin in the corner of his eye, feigned the on coming hex, and drew his wand. "Accio Blaise's wand!"

Blaise felt the pull and countered quickly, "Protego! Seamus you fucking bastard! Let him go!"

"This isn't any of your concern Blaise." Finnegan growled getting to his feet. His eyes never wavering from the Slytherin

"Like hell it isn't! That's the Professor's husband!" Blaise pointed at Harry who was trying to get off the bed.

"He came freely." Seamus gritted out. _Damn Slytherin!_

Blaise looked at Harry's dazed behavior. "Yeah, sure he did."

Harry was gasping for air. _What was happening?_ The raven haired Gryffindor shook his head in an effort to clear it. _Seamus had tried to...Merlin he had almost let him! _

"Just fucking leave!" Seamus screamed. _He'd been so fucking close_.

Harry panicked staggering to his feet. _God no!_ "DON'T GO! PLEASE!"

Blaise looked at the overwrought youth._ Harry had definitely been hexed or worse._ "Don't worry Harry! I'm sticking around!" Blaise promised raising his wand, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

"Protego!" Seamus countered the spell.

Blaise shook his head, "After what he did for all of us!"

"You mean for you becuase I was fine with the way things were!" Stunned by the Gryffindor's response Blasie did not move fast enough and a cutting curse caught him in the arm.

Harry heard the shouting and concentrated on moving away but he didn't get far and collapsed onto the floor with a loud thump.

---

**_deep inside Hogwarts..._**

Tobias Snape wandered the castle thinking._ Severus was being more than difficult; he was being asinine. Didn't his son know he only had two more months before he would have to consummate the marriage or the Ministry would step in? Stupid boy! Too indulging...too caring just like his mother. The witch had never bothered with herself. _Tobias floated to and fro with a growl..._If only Severus and Harry would get on with it then he wouldn't be compelled to make sure the family name didn't die out and he could go to her now! But nooooo! Severus wouldn't budge especially now that he had used the lust potion! Exorcism he had said, the nerve of the boy! Probably the Headmaster's idea! Still sore over the guppy incident but he had had it coming! That's what you get for talking Severus into working as a spy Dumbledick! The Wizard had always interfered in his son's life and much to his chagrin Severus had allowed it! Naïve boy...just like his husband it seemed. Aileen aside he had never met two more selfless people. Idiots! How in the world had someone like Harry ever defeated the Dark Lord? Yes, the boy was magically powerful but he was still a mystery. To walk away victorious from Voldemort one had to be if not evil then dark. Aside from stubborness and loyalty he didn't detect anything else in the youth. With a dissatisfied smile the ghost moved away. Harry was an enigma...but then so was his son. His son...back to that stubborn dunderhead! He had promised Severus not to go into his chambers but that didn't mean he couldn't be a couple of hallways down. He had until tomorrow before he had to leave Hogwarts so he was going to make use of his time. If nothing worked out then Dumbledore would be getting a visit he would never forget. Interfering old fool!. _

Minutes later Tobias was about to turn into the deserted dungeons when he heard voices and the unmistakable sound of spells being cast, curious he changed directions.

---

**_outside of the infirmary..._**

Snape was leading a very depressed and chocolate hungry Draco from the infirmary when a twinge in his magic made him hesitate. "Something's wrong," he said aloud.

Draco frowned at his Godfather's words. "What do you mean?"

"The dungeons...someone is casting offensive spells in the dungeons."

"Are you sure?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

"I cast the wards for the unforgiveables myself! Go get the Headmaster quickly! Use the floo. He should be at Hagrid's! Do as I say Draco!" Snape shouted when the youth hesitated.

---

Harry heard the mumbled voices and pushing them aside focused on getting the potion's symptoms under control.

"You're a Death Eater!

"Wow! Slytherins are smart! Too bad it took you what ? Almost six years to figure it out!" Seamus laughed casting another spell.

"But they're your friends! You liked them!"

Seamus rolled his eyes. "SO MUCH FOR BEING SMART!"

Seconds later the truth his Blaise like a ton of bricks. "You were a spy!"

"YUP!" Seamus grinned inasanely. "Just like Draco before he got scruples."

"Draco knew!" Blaise hesitated.

"Of course not but his Father did! Good old Lucius! I actually liked the chap...too bad he decided to go down with the ship." The Gryffindor sighed melodramatically before continuing, "well actually he didn't but no one will ever know now."

"Lucius was going to turn agaisnt Voldemort."

"That's the Dark Lord to you Blaise!" _Stupid dumbass! How dare he call the Dark Lord by his name! As if he knew him._

Blaise could only shake his head. _He had to get help Harry and get out of here fast. People had to know about Seamus! _"You're a real bastard, aren't you?"

"Yeah and a dangerous one too." Seamus smirked, a plan forming in his mind. _Knock Blaise out have a little fun with Harry and then obliviate the pair and noone would be any wiser. So long as he cleaned up after himself he'd be fine and if he didn't have time, he'd obliviate the pair and wait for another opportunity._

"You're not getting off that easy. That's Snape's husband he won't let you just walk away." Blaise shifted his weight looking for an opening.

"He's not the only one that knows people Blaise or haven't you figured it out yet?" The Gryffindor asked before attacking. "Incendo!"

Blasie cast another protego but it came a second too late and he was engulfed by scourging fire that knocked him to the floor. The burning spell was held for only seconds but the fire still managed to burn Blaise's face and hands. The youth's initial scream was followed by pain filled moans as he struggled to get up.

Harry heard the scream through the ringing in his ears and opened his eyes blearily. _It had happened again...Riddle had done it...he was trapped and he couldn't escape. No Riddle was dead! He had killed him! Seamus! It was Seamus!_

Seamus walked over to the fallen youth and kicked the Slytherin's wand behind him. "Now how about I take you out of your misery Blaise boy." Blaise looked up at the Gryffindor, his eyes full of hate. "Stupefy!" The Gryffindor shouted knocking the Slytherin out. A second later he frowned, _he should've oblivated him first. Oh well,_ h_e'd do it after he took care of Harry. _With a satisfied grin Seamus turned around to find Harry leaning heavily against the wall, Blasie's wand in his hand.

Harry looked at Blaise's unconscious body; the Slytherin's face was severely burned. _Blaise had been hurt because he had tried to help him. Seamus was going to pay._ Pushing the warmth that was pulsating through his body and the buzzing that made him almost deaf he focused on his anger and raised his wand while Seamus took a hesitant step back. "Expelliarmus!"

Never having seen Harry as he was now, an unarmed Seamus panicked and ran. Harry however wanted his pound of flesh and wasted no more time. "CRUCIO!"

---

Tobias rushed into the room his robes swirling like dark birds of prey. "Harry no!" He shouted but was too late Seamus was thrown back by the curse and writhed in agony.

"Stop boy! Stop!" _If Harry killed him, he'd be sent to Azkaban! _"Stop it Harry!"

Harry ignored the ghost but withdrew the curse and stepped closer to his attacker. "How does it feel Seamus! Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it? Want me to give you a kiss now! You sick fuck!" Harry demanded kicking the twitching youth.

Seamus's face was streamed with tears and there was blood coming out his mouth and nose. He had never been more terrified in his life. When the second crucio hit him, he threw his head back and screamed.

Although Tobias was satisfied that his son in law was showing a streak of mortal anger he did not want him to end up in Azkaban. Therefore, the ghost gathered the little energy he could still muster and pulled the wand the youth held from his hand and sent it flying from the room.

Harry didn't register the absence of his wand until he heard it clatter away. "Accio-"

"No Harry! Don't do it!" Tobias shouted over Seamus' crying and Blaise's groans.

"You don't know what he did!" Harry cried blocking out Seamus' suffering.

"Whatever it was he's not worth it!" Tobias hissed taking in Harry's disheveled appearance and bruised lips. _He'd have to be an idiot to not to figure out what had happened_. Knowing that he couldn't manipulate the wand away so soon the ghost put his thoughts of vengeance aside and stalled in hopes that someone would come looking for any of them. "You've got a future now don't throw it away."

"You'd be doing the same thing!" Harry tried going around the ghost but Tobias was too fast. If the he wanted to get away Harry'd have to go through the ghost, literally.

"Accio Blaise's wand!" Harry shouted trembling in anger.

"He's not worth it!" The ghost roared.

Seconds passed but the wand didn't come back. Tobias looked into the darkened hallway frowning. _What in the world!_

"Accio Blaise's wand!" Harry shouted a second time but again nothing happened. "Accio Sea-!"

"No!" The ghost roared again.

Overcome with frustration Harry looked at the ghost. _"_Accio Seamu's wand!"

----

**_just outside the room..._**

Severus gripped the fallen wand tightly and stepped into the room in time to see a second wand fly through the air and into Harry's awaiting hand.

**_back inside the room..._**

Tobias had never been so happy to see his son. "Severus! Thank Merlin!"

Looking at an injured Blaise briefly and ignoring a twitching Seamus Severus ran to his husband's side. "Harry, are you all right?"

Harry could only nod his head and point at a badly burned Blaise as he leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. "He helped me."

Snape looked at his father accusingly, "I got here a couple of minutes ago!" The ghost clarified quickly. "...from what I can tell that boy was trying to take advantage of Harry and this one here tried to stop him." The ghost explained keeping an eye on his dazed son in law while Severus checked the burned student. Harry was cltuching the wand tightly.

"I was going to kill him Severus...I wanted to... but he wouldn't let me" Harry mumbled pointing at Tobias. "...I wanted to torture him first...but he wouldn't let me..." the youth finished dropping the wand and pulling his legs against his body

Casting a quick healing and warming spell on Blaise and pointedly ignoring a whimpering and still twitching Seamus Severus moved back to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. "It's all right Harry...it's all right."

"No it's not boy! He almost got raped-"

"Not now!" Severus gritted at his father. The ghost frowned but for once kept his mouth shut_. If Severus didn't do anything now, then he'd do it later._

Severus wanted nothing better than to pick up where Harry had left off with Finnegan but Harry was in shock and Zabini needed immediate medical attention. "Can you walk?"

Harry wasn't sure if he could or not but he knew that Blaise needed to be looked over so he nodded and moved to get up but almost collapsed.

Severus quickly slipped his arms around Harry's waist to hold him up. "Just lean on me Harry."

"Thanks." Harry whispered trying to pull his robes tightly around him. Severus drew his wand and cast a body bind on Seamus and then turned to Blaise and levitated his body. "Stay behind and make sure he doesn't go anywhere." He ordered over his shoulder. "Don't torture him."

"After what he did!" Tobias growled.

Unable to unleash his fury on Finnegan Severus turned it on his Father. "For once do as I fucking ask! Just for once!"

Tobias tightened his jaw and turned away to look at Finnegan with an evil sneer.

---

Severus, Harry, and an unconscious Blaise were moving down the darkened hallway.

Harry had his head buried his face in his husband's robes, the lust potion was starting to kick in again and he was trying to keep its effects at bay by staying as close to Severus as he could. "The potion...Severus."

_Damn it! The stupid potion again!_ "I'll try to get you back to our quarters as soon as we get Mr. Zabini to the infirmary."

"He tried to..he was my friend and he tried to rape me." Harry mumbled trying not to break down. "I'm just so tired Severus."

"I know Harry." Severus whispered trying to keep his control. _He was angry but his anger would have to wait just a little longer._

With one last turn the trio made it into the dungeons' main hallway. Severus saw the Headmaster first, the Wizard was practically running towards them, while a pale looking Draco struggled to keep up. Had it not been for the three Wizards, two Aurors and Cornelius Fudge, who were bringing up the rear Severus might've actually felt relieved as it was he only swore under his breath. Feeling Harry tense at the sight of the Minister Severus lowered an injured Blasie and tightened his hold on his husband.

When the group finally got close Draco rushed past the Headmaster and knelt by Blaise's unconscious body. "Blaise? Blaise, what happened?" Draco asked while Dumbledore knelt beside him and Fudge and the Aurors looked at Harry and Severus.

"Mr. Zabini,child?" The Headmaster asked casting several spells over the unconcious boy. Seconds later Blaise opened his eyes.

"Blaise what happned?" Draco asked leaning close.

"..Death Eater...Draco.. De-.. Eater ...sp..y...Harry...Prfes-r Snape..!" Blaise whispered before passing out again.

Draco stumbled to his feet and turned to his Godfather for an explanation when the Minister's shout stopped him.

"You three are under arrest!" The man declared waving his arms about.

"WHAT!" Harry swallowed hard and clutched Severus cloak to keep himself in control. The rigning in his ears was back with a vengance and he was not warm but burning up again.

Draco shook his head, "You're insane!"

"Cornelius!" The Headmaster protested levitaitng Blaise off the floor.

"What are the charges?" Snape asked tightening his hold on the wand while he took a tentative step back into the dungeons. _If Fudge thought he was just going to arrest them, he had another thing coming._

"Well, that should be obvious," the Minister began with a great huff, "Mr. Malfoy you're under arrest for being a Death Eater and a spy! You Snape, for the same and our _boy- who-lived_ for casting unforgiveables!"

-------

AN: Thank you so much for your patience! I got 60 reviews for the last chapter...I'm blushing.

Unfortunately, I started a couple of summer courses that are keeping me very busy. Never fear I promise to continue posting. Again thank you! Please forgive any mistakes that might have slipped by. I'm going out of town for three days and wanted to post this before I left. Please, please, review:D

-

-

-


	20. Giving in

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING!

Thank you for all your reviews!

* * *

"Till _Debt_ Do Us Part…"

HP/SS

* * *

Chapter 20. Giving in.

* * *

Harry had had enough. _First Voldemort, then the Draco, then the Ministry, then Seamus, then Snape's Father! Enough! Why couldn't everyone just leave them alone!_

"You heard me. You're under arrest!" the Minister repeated pointing an accusing finger at the trio.

"You're insane! We haven't done anything!" Draco shouted stepping closer to his Godfather neverthless.

"Unless you want to find yourself keeping your father company Mr. Malfoy, I'd-"

"That will be quiet enough!" Severus' voice rose in anger. "You will not threaten a student in my-!"

"You seem to forget who I am and whose son he is." Fudge cut in snidely.

Draco clenched his hands behind his back and said nothing. _He was a Malfoy and it would take more than someone like Fudge to get a rise out of him... in public!_

Dumbledore stepped in front of the Minister before he could continue. "On the contrary, it is you have forgotten Cornelius! The Minister of Wizarding England does not threaten students!"

"He's the son of the Dark Lord's Right Hand!" Fudge thundered. Draco just jutted his chin proudly.

Harry stepped from Severus side angrily, "he's also the son of your one-time advisor, or have you forgotten who your friends were?"

Fudge paled immediately, he hated being reminded that Lucius had once been his most trusted advisor. "Arrest him! All of them!" he ordered waving his arms about. _If his career was over then he was going to make sure that they paid for it. He had led the Wizarding England through the war and this is what he got. How dare they! How dare anyone!_

"But Minster! Mr. Potter is a hero!" One of the Aurors protested as a group of Slytherins, on their way to their common room, approached them curiously. "Merlin! That's Blaise!" Several of them exclaimed when they saw Zabini's burnt body.

"I don't' care!" The minister raged. "He cast unforgiveables!"

"Knock it off! Blaise needs to go to the infirmary!" A seventh year shouted.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Another one added.

"Blaise needs a healer!"

"I'm _floo calling_ his parents," one announced before he turned from the group and ran off.

"I don't care!" Fudge growled lividly.

"Well, we do care!" Ron and Hermione shouted running to where the group stood. Word had gotten around the school that Fudge was in Hogwarts and that could only mean trouble for their friend. Behind them about ten more students were walking towards them; they're house crest identified them as Slitheryn.

Snape tried to keep the smile of his face, _more of his snakes!_

"Now children," Albus looked to Ron and Hermione and then to the somber looking slytherins behind the pair.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST ARREST THEM YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Ron shouted turning on the Minister. The Slytherins although not as vociferous pinned the Minister with cold glares daring him to go through with his threats.

"Stay out of this all of you!" One of the Aurors ordered looking worriedly from the trio, he was supposed to arrest, to the newly arrived group.

"I will not be spoken to this way! I'm the Minister!" Fudge demanded clenching his fists.

Feeling a warmth spread to his body, Harry moved to lean on Severus. The Potiosn Master slipped his arm around the youth's waist offering what little comfort he could. "You can not arrest us. You have no proof." He pointed out coldly.

"The boy just-" Fudge sputtered pointing at an unconscious Blaise.

"The boy needs to be taken to the infirmary first. He needs to be treated and then he will be questioned. Until then, Professor Snape, his husband, and ward will remain at Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated firmly moving away. _There was no way he was going to allow anyone's arrest!_

The minister stepped in front of Dumbledore, "You have no authority to countermand me!"

With a tolerant sigh Albus explained. "I'm Headmaster here. I have all the authority I need, now let me through."

"Let him through Minister! Blaise needs a healer!" Goyle demanded.

Ignoring the students demands the minister stood his ground. "_Unforgiveables_ fall under the jurisdiction of the Ministry!" He shouted.

Hermione winced and frowned at the same time. _Blasted man! Was he that ignorant or did he think they were?_

"They fall under the jurisdiction of the Defense of the Dark Arts of which Madame Bones is in charge." The witch corrected. With a satisfied smile, Ron looked at his fiancée and nodded in support.

"I'm the Minister!" Fudge's stubborn assertion echoed through out the hall.

"Nevertheless, she's in charge of that department not you Cornelius." Dumbledore continued calmly. "As soon as I see to this young man's care I will call her myself and get to the bottom of this disturbing incident. Mr. Weasley, Mss. Granger, and the rest of you please go to your common rooms." Turning to Snape, Draco and Harry he continued, "Severus if you three could retire to your chambers until Madame Bones is contacted I would appreciate it." The Headmaster requested beginning to walk away with an unconscious Blaise the Slytherins parting to let him through.

Fudge's eyes bulged from his sockets even more, "I will get to the bottom of this Dumbledore!" He threatened before turning in a great flurry; the two Aurors walked after him with relieved eyes.

After making sure their friend was all right, Ron and Hermione reluctantly left for Gryffindor Tower; the Slytherins followed whispering among themselves.

Draco stood by uneasily, _Blaise had looked bloody awful_. "Do you think he'll be all right Sir?"

Knowing exactly who Blasie was talking about Snape nodded, "Madame Pomfrey is very capable Draco; he'll be fine. Now come along." _He had to get Harry to their chambers and fast._

"What about Seamus?" Harry whispered rubbing his head on Severus' chest. _Not that he was worried about the git but someone needed to get the little bastard just in case he got free._

Severus noticed Harry's green glassy eyes and walked a little faster...the potion was beginning to take effect again. "Mr. Finnegan will be taken care of as well. Now let's get you two to our chambers before anyone else comes along." Snape ordered tightly. Harry sighed and caressing Severus' back lightly. Draco quickly averted his eyes. _Don't jump my Godfather in front of me! Please not in front of me!_

"Why didn't you tell them about him?" Harry asked rubbing Severus suggestively, his voice a hoarse whiper.Walking faster, Draco passed them up.

Severus pushed the suggestives caresses and sexy voice from his mind and answered, "Fudge accused you of casting an _unforgiveable _Harry; I wasn't about to hand him proof of it." Severus answered risking a look at his husband. Seeing his chance Harry wrapped his arms around Severus neck and kissed him._ Caught off guard Severus was pinned to the wall while Harry thrust his tongue in his mouth and his hips against his._

Draco who was walking as fast as he could turned around when he didn't hear Snape and Harry behind him. When he saw his Godfather being pawed by the horny Gryffindor, he wished he hadn't.

-----

A sexually frustrated Severus escorted Harry to their bedroom where he had to pry himself away from his young husband. Spelling the door close Severus quickly got himself under control and went to check on Draco. "Are you all right?" He asked whe he found the young man sitting in the small kitchen.

"Yes sir. I was just thinking."_ Actually he was trying not to think_.

Snape's eyebrow shot up. "In the kitchen?"

Draco looked around as if seeing his surroundings for the first time. _Funny he didn't remember walking to the kitchen._

Severus frowned, sensing Draco's unusual mood. "We haven't had much time to talk about your future with everything that's going on…"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked away, "you took me in; you've done enough."

"No I haven't but…" Severus contradicted.

Draco shook his head interrupting. "Look I know how things are. You're being hounded for marrying Harry, you're being hounded for taking me in… for taking me in pregnant, I might add. You're doing plenty there's no need for a talk." Draco insisted.

Severus sighed tiredly, "Offering you shelter-"

"…Is more than anyone under the circumstances would've done. I tried to kill _him_ in case you've forgotten and I would've succeeded if you hadn't rescued him." Draco growled rubbing his eyes roughly. "I was. No, I am a fool! Just like my parents. I guess the apple didn't fall too far from the tree."

"You're young."

"So is Harry, the Weasle, and 'Little Ms. Know It All' but I don't see them trying to murder people! Look at Blaise; he's a Slytherin and he stood up for Potter! " _What could someone like him ever offer a child? He was just as bad as his Father if not more. He was not selfless like them…like Blaise._

The older Wizard went up to his Godson, "You've changed."

Draco looked away, "Don't kid yourself sir; it's the hormones talking."

Snape shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Do you think we'll get out of this one?" Draco hated to admit it but he was worried.

"I'm sure. The minister is a drowning man clutching at straws. Madame Bones will be more than happy to leave us alone just to get one on him. They loath each other." The Potions Master explained.

Draco felt a certain amount of relief. "So hate does have its uses after all."

"It seems that way."

"Good for us…" Draco trailed off.

"Are you sure you're f-?" Snape began.

Draco didn't let him finish. "I suggest you go take care of your husband before he loses it." The blonde advised with a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Torn between his need to be with Harry and Draco's state Snape hesitated.

"Harry needs you sir... just do it." Draco murmured hoping his Godfather left him to think things out. Much to his relief, Severus left the small kitchen.

The youth made his way to his room. _He felt uneasy. The Ministry was just waiting for a chance to drag him off to Azkaban like they had the 'all-powerful Lord Malfoy.' If that happened, what would happen to his child? Would they let him have Lucian before he wan incarcerated? Would they make him get rid of him? Feeling his stomach stir, Draco forced his mind away from that train of thought. He had to get a grip…getting morbid couldn't possibly be good for Lucian. How he wished he had some chocolate right now, the kind Blaise had gotten him._

Draco entered his bedroom and after changing, lay down. His thoughts drifted to Blaise again…he had looked horrible but his Godfather had said he would be fine and he had to believe that. _Don't fucking die on me Blaise_, he thought before falling asleep.

-----

After floo calling the Headmaster and informing him about Finnegan and his father, Severus was finally able to get back to his bedroom. He had left Harry promising to return as soon as he saw to Draco and spoke to Dumbledore. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and shut it behind him.

At first Severus was surprised to see no one in sight, and feared that Harry might've slipped away but when he felt arms wrap around his waist he quickly turned around. Harry was standing half dressed and breathing hard inches away from him.

"Please…" Harry whispered feeling his body on fire.

Severus shook his head and stepped back, "Harry the potion…"

"Screw the potion!" he swore walking up to Severus and resting his head on the Wizard's chest. "I need you so much! It hurts!" Harry murmured rubbing his head against a hesitant Snape.

"I-" Severus closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Harry's warmth against his body.

"I need you!" Harry murmured pulling on Severus' clothing.

"I'm so sorry!" Severus whispered taking the youth's arms in his hands and pushing him away.

"No! Please No!" _The agony inside his body was at its ends. He needed Severus; he needed to feel whole_.

Severus stopped and swore under his breath_. It wasn't that he didn't want or could not want Harry but he had wanted this differently. After what the youth had gone through he hadn't wanted their first time to be a lust-filled roll in the hay! Harry deserved more!_

"Please," Harry whispered, tears falling from the pale face.

Harry's heart-felt plea tore through Severus's heart. Throwing caution to the wind, he took the youth in his arms and looked into the verdant eyes, "Forgive me for not being stronger," Snape whispered before kissing him hungrily.

Harry groaned devouring the warmth his husband offered.

-

-

-

-----

AN: Narcissa Gringotts here! Just letting you know that I will be changing my name to _'Ode to Snape_,' you can call me Ode. I have strong reasons for doing it but I won't bore you with the details.

Thank you for your never ending patience. I debated on whether to write an _AN_ to let everyone know what was going on, but since I hate to receive alerts with ANs instead of chapters I stuck it out until I could actually post a chapter to explain the delay. What happened was that I enrolled in summer mini-courses and one of my teachers put Snape to shame. I had a lot of difficulty with said teacher, but I still managed to pass the class. The course just ended on Thursday, so I'm free to do as I wish until fall courses start up. Anyway, here's a chapter. I haven't written in a while so please don't be too hard on me if you find typos and such.

IMPORTANT!: Snape and Harry are going to (cough, cough) have (cough, cough) relations in the next chapter. Do you want the lemon included in the story or not? Let me know. Majority rules! Thanks for the review you're about to give me. (Hint, hint : )

_**One last thing. For anyone who's also reading "Hell Hath No Fury" or "A Snake in Sheep's Clothing" I just posted new chaters there too.**_


	21. Perfect

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING!

Thank you for all your reviews!

"Till _Debt_ Do Us Part…"

* * *

HP/SS

**Important!!!!!!! This chapter contains a _Mature _scene beteen two males. If you're offended by this type of interaction, dont' read!!!**

* * *

Chapter 21. Perfect.

* * *

The heat burned through Harry, making him writhe on the dark silk sheets; with a groan he surrendered himself to the hands that explored his most private places while his hardness leaked onto his pale body. 

"Severus….ahhh….Severus." Harry murmured panting wantonly as he moved his hips forward so that his cock rubbed against his husband's thigh.

"Is this what you want?" Severus whispered, pulling away from the pale chest and sliding over the flat abdomen where he kissed and licked the sensitive skin. Moving lower, until he reached Harry's member.

Harry nodded mutely, far too excited to utter any coherent words.

Severus paused only momentarily and then his tongue touched the heated tip. Harry shuddered and threw his head back whimpering. His legs opened wider to give the Wizard better access.

Severus groaned excited and egged on by his husband's complete abandon tasted the milky essence. _Merlin he was delicious!_ Placing his hands on Harry's hips he raised them and then engulfed the hard aroused member. Harry gasped, his hands fisting the sheets, his body a whirlwind of heated desire. "Oh Severus please! Oh fuck!" He moaned thrusting his hips upwards in abandonment.

Ignoring his own hardness and need, Severus dipped his head suckling the pre-cum; he licked and caressed the organ making Harry dig his fingers in his dark hair, the emerald eyes shining brightly in orgasmic stupor until with a strangled cry Harry came inside the warm cavern.

Severus swallowed the salty essence that shot in his mouth, his tongue lapping the white creaminess while his hands ran up and down Harry's naked thighs in soothing motions. With a shudder the youth collapsed his body appeased if only for just a bit longer. Equally exhausted but still painfully hard Severus got to his knees and pumped his organ with fast and deliberate motions while Harry watched with half-lidded eyes as his tongue licked his red lips. When with a groan, Severus' cum sprayed his hand and his young husband's stomach Harry found himself hot once again. Instinctively the Gryffindor moved towards the potions master, his mouth seeking the warmth he knew was there.

Severus took the demanding mouth in a hard kiss, his tongue pushing and dominating his husband's with a groan while Harry's hands clutched his waist tightly and ground his cock against his husband with frenzied movements. Slipping his hand to the back of Harry's head Snape ran his fingers over the sensitive skin making Harry shudder in delight. "I'm so glad it's you." The youth whispered in a dazed voice.

Feeling his own desire, Severus slid his hands to Harry's hips while he kissed the swollen lips. Harry gasped and pressed his body against Severus; his back arching, as the man claimed his nipple. "Severus… fuck..fuck…" the young man whispered over and over again.

Pulling back from the nub Severus pushed Harry onto the bed and quickly stretched his naked body over his young husband's. "Are you ready?" He whispered nipping the sensitive earlobe before suckling it. His tongue slid down to the shoulder to lick and savor the salty dampness.

Trapped in a haze of need Harry whimpered in response. With a nod, the Potions Master ran his hands down the youth's slender torso and lightly caressed the aroused nubs taking one and then the other in his mouth rolling and teasing them until Harry cried in abandonment. With one last lick Severus pushed up and moved Harry's legs wider apart to settle between them. Harry was breathing hard, he knew what was coming and even though a very distant part of him was nervous, the potion was screaming for the consummation of their marriage. After only minutes Harry was hard again and began moving against his husband's body eagerly. This time Severus stilled the movements and set about preparing Harry's eager entrance.

Calling a jar of lube, Severus coated his fingers and slipped one finger to circle the puckered hole and then slip it inside. Harry hissed at the intrusion, but then relaxed as the finger slowly pulled in an out. Severus watched Harry's wanton face and slipped a second finger in with the first. Harry inhaled sharply at first but when Severus touched that special spot inside him, he moaned and fisted the sheets. "Oh yes! That's good! Oh please!" He murmured, his green eyes luminous with desire.

Severus pushed a third finger inside and although the youth winced he recovered soon enough and before too long became lost in the sensations of his husband's ministrations. Severus was aching. He wanted this night to be special for Harry. He wanted it to be memorable in the best of ways. Yes, he could've just taken Harry and the potion would've been satisfied. But that was not how their love life would start. Harry's first time would be special and beautiful because it was what they both deserved, what they both needed, and what they both wanted.

"Yes Severus! Oh yes!" Harry cried every time Severus fingers came in touch with his prostate.

The long fingers thrust inside. "YES!" Harry cried arching off the bed.

Thrust again, "don't stop!" the youth pleaded slamming his body down on the scissoring fingers.

Thrust, "I need you! Oh please! Please! Now!" Harry pleaded his eyes meeting his husband's.

Severus knew Harry was ready and slipped the fingers out and lifted Harry's hips. Taking his leaking cock he pushed it to Harry's loosened hole and thrust ever so slowly. Harry relaxed at first but when he felt himself being stretched to accommodate something larger than three fingers he hissed and shut his eyes. Severus felt Harry clench around him and gasped at the sensation. Breathing deeply, the older Wizard paused and looked at Harry's pained expression. "Did I hurt you?"

With a weak smile and pained filled eyes Harry shook his head.

Wanting nothing more than to push inside and quench his desire Severus moved to pull away.

"No!" Harry cried wrapping his legs around Severus waist.

"Harry?"

"Make it better…I know…you can… please Severus…. make it perfect…" Harry whispered pushing his body closer. "I trust you….please."

Severus bent over Harry and kissed the lips softly, "perfect…I promise." He whispered and resumed their lovemaking.

With a true lover's patience Severus entered his young husband completely. Caressing the damp brow and showering the youth with feather-like kisses he distracted Harry from the pain and began moving with deep fluid motions.

Pain slowly turned to the most exquisite sensation of arousal. "Severus!" Harry gasped Severus' name and began pumping his hard cock.

The older wizard answered with a growl and plunged in deeper as Harry wrapped his legs in encouragement. The youths' walls tightened around his member, encasing it in its singular warmth.

Harry's blissful cries echoed the room for minutes or hours. He couldn't tell, too enraptured was he by his husband's love making. It was perfect….

Severus felt himself coming, and pressed deep inside. With one last thrust he came. Harry stilled as his husband's seed filled him, with one last pull also came.

Exhausted, the pair collapsed onto the bed. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and after spelling the youth and himself clean, he pulled the blanket over them. The satiated young man immediately turned to older wizard and whispered but one word_, "perfect_." In a matter of seconds the pair fell into a deep sleep.

_**In another part of Hogwarts…**_

Lord Snape raised his head as if listening to an inner voice. _It was done…Harry was truly his son's now_. Looking back at his elf, who was helping him get his revenge on Seamus he smiled and shrugged. _Oh well, Severus would just have to continue torturing the little rapist!_ "Take car of the Snapes!" The ghost shouted as he felt his inner self being pulled away from the present world.

"Master?" The oversized elf cried in confusion.

"Make sure he doesn't go anywhere. Severus is your Master now. Protect him always."

"Yes Master!" The large elf promised looking at the ghost's fading figure.

_**Seconds later…**_

Dumbledore arrived just in time to see the ghost fade into oblivion. "Is he gone?" He asked the elf, secretly hoping that he was.

"My master is gone but I have Master Severus now." The elf informed the Wizard, his hands behind his back.

Dumbledore couldn't help but sigh in relief, _Thank Merlin!_ After a while he looked around. "Excuse me but where is Mr. Finnegan?" _He needed to make sure the young man was all right so he could be questioned in Madame Bones' presence._

The large elf smiled eerily and pulled a jar from behind his back. Curiously Dumbledore stepped closer; inside the crystal container was an orange guppy gasping for air.

-

-

-

-

AN: Oh! My gosh! This was one of the hardest chapters to write. I'm sorry, but I just struggle with mature scenes so please tell me what you think. Read and Review, you know you want to do both.

-


	22. Something came up

HARRY POTTER AND CO. BELONG TO ROWLING!

* * *

"Till _Debt_ Do Us Part…"

HP/SS

* * *

Chapter 22. Something came up.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to find himself completely naked, sore, and spooned against his husband's equally naked body. Feeling unfazed by the man's intimate proximity, Harry did not pull away. Was it because Severus had been so good to him last night? Unable to stop the memories of his first time at the hands of Voldemort Harry closed his eyes. _Not the same! Not the same!_ He shouted mentally and pushed the ugly memories of the assault back. _What__ he had suffered __would __always be a part of him but it__ would never hold t__he same strength and pain as it__ once had._

Snape stirred slightly against him but did not wake and Harry focused on last night. His husband had been so attentive of his needs. With the way he had been acting anyone else would've probably banged him into the mattress and left it at that, but Snape had done everything but. No, the snarky potions master had held back; he had pleasured his horny teenage husband and then found his own release. How many times had they come? Three…four? After the first careful and most overwhelming coupling they had both become insatiable! Insatiable? Yes, that would certainly describe them. Granted, Harry had to admit that he had initiated each one of their love-making sessions by tempting the still hesitant Snape to take his fill of him. Feeling a warmth course through his body, Harry rubbed against his sleeping husband before he could stop himself.

Snape woke from a most delicious sleep to find his arms around Harry and froze.

When he felt Severus awaken the Gryffindor looked over his shoulder shyly. "Ah…hi." He whispered.

Severus blinked into the dark green eyes and felt himself pale.

"You look anxious." Harry observed curiously. _Severus looked ill. _

Snape remained silent for several moments and then sighed heavily.

Getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach, Harry turned compleltey around. "If you're going to apologize don't," he began before Snape said anything.

"I should've waited." The older Wizard finally got out.

"I was about to burst so I'm glad you didn't." The Gryffindor whispered with a small smile.

Snape made to move away, but Harry grabbed a hold of his arms to stop his retreat. "Don't go!" Came the urgent plead. _What was going on?_

Beset by his actions Snape began awkwardly. "Harry last night was-"

Harry suddenly closed his eyes. "PLEASE DON'T' SAY IT WAS A MISTAKE. PLEASE DON'T!"

"We were both…" Snape tried to continue.

Ignoring his own nakedness Harry pulled away from Snape and sat up. "Happy? Excited? In each other arms?"

"It's not what you deserved." Severus groaned lying flat on his back .

"It was fantastic Snape. So are you saying I didn't deserve _that?_"

Severus rubbed his eyes forcefully_ How__ could he ever look Harry in the face? He had given in! He had used Harry's vulnerable body for his own sexual gratification. He __had…__Wait __a minute had Harry said fantastic_ "Fantastic?"

"Yes fantastic!" Harry growled moving off the bed. "But I guess it wasn't for you! I'm so stupid! Here I thought you had done it because you wanted it! I know I was out of it! But was it that much of a hardship for you?" The youth asked his back towards the double doors.

_Hardship? "_No Harry! No!" Snape protested bounding off the bed after the young man.

"Then what is it? TELL ME!" Harry demanded standing unclothed before his husband.

Severus stopped two feet from Harry. " Maybe we should get dressed." Severus suggested going to pick up his pants.

Too angry to lose time on such things, Harry grabbed the pants from Severus' hands and threw them into the dying embers of the fireplace. "Fuck dressing!"

Thrown off Severus turned to the youth calmly."You're clearly angry and I understand."

"You don't understand a damn thing!" Harry shouted stomping his foot.

_Bare_ like his young husband Severus clasped his hands behind his back. "You feel betrayed."

"Betrayed?" Harry went completely bug eyed. "Are you kidding me! We had sex and I liked it!"

"You did?" Severus asked feeling slightly hopeful that things weren't as bad as he had thought.

"Thoroughly." Harry confirmed mirroring Severus clasped hands.

Severus looked on in disbelief and then looked away.

"Gods! What's wrong now?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"I didn't want you to be with me because of a potion."

Harry looked at his husband's pained expression. _Was that it?_ "You didn't?"

"No! You're my husband Harry. This is not how our …" Severus pointed at the large empty bed.

"But it was." _Reality was a hard thing to face but if Severus regretted what had happened then so be it. _"So, do you regret it now?" Harry whispered afraid.

The onyx eyes looked at the emerald orbs wistfully. "No and that's what makes this difficult."

"I'd've liked something perfect for my first time, but it didn't happen so that's that! What happened last night…" Harry trailed off tongue tied. When Harry stopped Severus looked away unwilling to hear Harry's interpretation of their first night. Seeing Snape's guilt ridden face, Harry grabbed Severu's arm. "You didn't rape me. You didn't take advantage of me. You made love to me. It wasn't perfect…but it was so damn close." The Gryffindor finished his voice breaking at the end.

Snape sighed regretfully. "I should've waited until you were back to your senses."

Harry growled in exasperation, "All I ever wanted was someone to want me. You want me, don't you?"

Severus nodded. "But you were under the effects of a potion…it was my duty to make sure…" tired of listening to his mate's ramblings Harry kissed his husband. Inexperienced as the youth was, he tried to follow his husband's example from the night before and with the same gentle firmness that had been used on him he tasted Severus.

Caught off ,Severus gasped as Harry's exploring tongue entered his mouth. Harry groaned wishing he were taller and slipping his arms around his husband's neck pulled himself on tippy toes to deepen the kiss.

_Oh Gods! Harry didn't hate him for what he had done! He didn't hate him! _The potions master recovered soon enough and with a growl wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and hoisted him up. Harry's legs went around Severus as they kissed each other hungrily. "Now that…." Harry mumbled between kisses, "we've beared it all…can you please…" More kissing. "Can you …?"

"Can I?" Severus repeated nipping Harry's slender neck before returning to the sweet mouth.

"PLEASE!" Harry pleaded tightening his hold as his member came alive. "Can you please!" Came the strangled plea as another nip followed more kissing.

Minutes later they both pulled away. Their members rock hard. "Severus please!" Harry pleaded rubbing his body against his husband's in need. Too far way from the bed, Severus pushed Harry against the double doors and slid inside him in one thrust. "YES!" Harry screamed tightening his hold on Snape's shoulders as they began moving against each other.

----

Draco had been dressed and ready for the outside world for a couple of hours now. After his morning bout with morning sickness, he had sat down and eaten breakfast alone. Tempted as he had been to go outside, he had remained inside instead. Cool and collected, as only a Malfoy could be in the face of such impending threat, Draco waited for his Godfather and Harry. Gone were the thoughts that had plagued him the night before, he was who he was and there was nothing he could do about it. Mind you that didn't mean he would continue along the same path. He was too smart for that. Unlike Voldemort and his Father, he knew when a cause was lost. Maybe he wouldn't be able to see the Malfoys regain the glory they had once had, but he could somehow do enough to make sure that Lucian did. Leafing through the book on his lap, he though about his suitor Blasie. _Stupid Blasie! Wasn't he a Slytherin? Who was he trying to impress? Potter? Professor Snape? Him? __An Idiot, t__hat's what he was. He __had almost gotten killed for Merlin's sake! Well, if they were going to get __together__ and__ not that he thought they ever would. __He would have to stop rescuing people like that__! After all__ what use could he be to him or anyone else? __Well, who cared about anyone else.__ What use could he be to him__ dead,__ maimed__ or __worse__, POOR! _He thought pulling on a page so forcefully that he tore it off. Growling in frustration he drew his wand and repaired it. _No sense in adding his Godfather's wrath to the __Ministry's_, he thought rising to put the book up. When he returned to the couch he saw green flames in the fireplace announce a firecall, seconds later the Headmaster's face appeared. "Mr. Malfoy I hope you are well this morning." The Wizard greeted the youth agreeably.

"I'm fine Sir." The blonde answered.

"Would Professor Snape be available?" the Headmaster asked looking around.

"They haven't come out yet." Draco leaned back and smiled knowingly.

"Oh my! It's almost twelve." Dumbledore murmured to himself.

Draco smirked lightly. _If what he had seen last night was anything to go by__, neither his Godfather nor the man's horny husband would__ be making an appearance anytime soon._

"Madame Bones is in my office and I was wondering if you three could come and shed some light on several things Mr. Zabini has commented on."

Draco leaned forward before he could stop himself. "He's awake!"

"Oh yes! He is quite a strong young man!" Dumbledore nodded pleasantly, his eyes twinkling like a madman.

Schooling his features to neutral Draco continued seemingly unperturbed. "When do you need us?"

"As soon as possible."

"If you could wait, I'll go see." Draco moved away from the fireplace and walked across the room and into a small hallway that ended at a pair of double doors. Half -way down the hallway he almost turned back in embarrassment. _Couldn't they put a silencing charm on the room?__ Geez!_

"Oh yes! Yes!" Draco heard the Gryffindor shout loudly. "HARDER!" Another shout followed by forceful grunts where the only answer. _His Godfather was giving it his all._ Draco thought with a smirk.

"PLEASE MORE!" _Did the doors actually move?_ Draco furrowed his brows and stepped closer. _Yup there it was again. The doors were shaking._ _Talk about getting nailed!_ Remembering the waiting Headmaster, he slammed his fist against the quivering masses of oak. When the moaning and grunting continued, he did it a second time but much harder. This time there was silence…well actually silence and a lot of heavy breathing.

"Ahummm." Draco cleared his throat before continuing. "Madame Bones is in Professor Dumbledore's office and he needs us there to corroborate Blaise's story." The blonde shouted through the double doors.

"We'll be there in a half an hour!" Came his godfather's strangled voice. Seconds later the shaking, panting, moaning, screaming, and grunting resumed.

"Fuck!" The doors shook.

"Harder!" There it was again.

"Harder!" Draco walked away wiping the hand he had slammed against the doors with.

----

Harry came with earth shattering scream and leaned back as Severus thrust forcefully several more times before coming inside him with an unnatural growl.

"That' was awesome!" Harry murmured as Severus buried his head in the crook of his neck.

Breathing hard, Severus raised his head to looking into Harry's eyes. "For once I agree with you."

----

A poker-faced Draco sat before the fireplace once more, "_Something came up_ and Potter is taking care of it so we'll be there in half an hour Sir."

Dumbledore frowned in confusion before he realized what that s_omething_ was.

Draco couldn't help but laugh when he saw the Headmaster grasp his meaning.

-

-

-

**_AN: Sorry it took a little while to update but I'm completely swamped with work, homework, and exams. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please excuse any errors that might've slipped by me. Review. You know you want to! _**


	23. The Zabinis

**Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling**

* * *

**HP/SS**

**Till debt do us part.**

**Chapter 23. The Zabinis.**

* * *

Madame Pompfrey was in a huff. Mrs. Zabini and her husband, Count Antonio Romaldo Victtorio Zabini had arrived hours ago and had been bombarding her with questions concerning their son's condition. _No__w normally she wouldn't have a problem with parents questioning her regarding their child's condition but the Zabinis were in a category all of their own. Why weren't we contacted the instant it happened? __Why__ isn't our son in a private room? __Why are his bandages so __tight? Why isn't he in his own pajamas? __Why__ did he moan in pain? Why didn't you give him a stronger pain killer? Why isn't a real healer here! A real healer! What in __Hades__ was she? AHHHHH! Where was Dumbledore when you needed him! _

When Blaise finally opened his eyes, a relieved Poppy checked his status and finding him stable excused herself from the pair.

After giving Madame Pompfrey a look that could melt steel, Mrs. Zabini wailed and clutched a dazed looking Blaise to her ample bosom. "My poor baby!"

"Mum!" The young teen protested trying to pull away without hurting her feelings and without suffering anymore injury. His Mum was a volatile Witch he ahd learned to handle from a very ealry age.

"Let your mother hold you son. She was worried." Blaise's father, a lanky looking Wizard with long dark hair and intense blue eyes, commented watching his emotional wife hug their son from a safe distance.

Taking her son's face in her hands the witch cooed. "My liitle Blaisy, oh my poor baby."

Blaise smiled weakly wondering why in the world his parents had been called. _Hadn't anyone read the note concerning his __mother?__Did the word half-banshee mean anything?_

Looking at the fountain like tears rolling down the rosy cheeks Blaise tried to calm her down. "I'm fine Mum…"

"Fine!" The witch wailed, _oh the poor boy didn't know how close he had come to death._

"Mum!" Blasie protested at first and the sighed in resignation. _Better let her cry it out. _Looking at his father Blaise patted her Mum's arm and allowed her to console him. _H__is_ _mother loved him to a fault_.

"To think I could've lost you…my darling boy." The witch murmured crying into her son's hair. Her husband simply looked on. _His wife was half banshee and as a result __w__a__s a__ highly emotional and sometimes dangerous creature. It was best that she ascertain that Blaise was indeed out of danger on her own. _

"Ah Mr. Zabini. Madame Pomfrey informed me you had arrived." Professor Dumbledore greeted the pair as he walked in.

"What happened to my son Headmaster?" The witch demanded cutting Dumbledore off, her pained eyes taking on a dangerous gleam.

_Oh.. oh. Half-Bashee remember that Albus!_ The Headmaster murmured to himself and braced himself for a most uncomfortable time. "Your son was injured while aiding a fellow student."

"Aiding someone?" Mr. Zabini looked from the Headmaster to his recuperating son in awe. _Blaise mi__ght be his pride and joy but __the youth did not have an__ ounce of self sacrifice in him._

"Harry Potter… from an _attack_." Blasie answered shocking both his parents into silence while they mulled the word attack over.

_An attack__? Oh dear, not that!_ Looking at her son, Blaise nodded his head in affirmation. Mr. and Mrs. Zabini looked at one another for a brief second. Wiping her eyes on her handkerchief Mrs. Zabini motioned her husband. The Wizard stepped forward. "What is being done to the attacker and what is my son going to get in return?"

"Excuse me?" The Headmaster had expected the first question but the second, _had_ _he heard right?_

"You heard him. What is being done to the attacker?" The witch repeated rising to her full height of six feet.

"He's in custody." The Headmaster answered.

"The Ministry." Count Zabini murmured matter of factly.

"Hogwarts." Albus corrected.

Mrs. Zabini nodded, "A holding cell."

The Headmaster sighed tragically, "A fish bowl."

"What!" The three exclaimed equally shocked.

"He was turned into a gold fish during his capture and is in a fish bowl at the moment."

"With boiling water I hope." The Witch hissed.

"No Madame."

"How disappointing. Well, we will definitely be pressing charges so mark my words he'll be punished. Now what will my son get in return for rescuing Harry Potter." The tall, lanky, Count asked coolly.

"I don't believe I understand the question." The Headmaster smiled nervously.

"My son saved Mr. Potter-Snape from disgrace; he deserves to be rewarded." Count Antonio Zabini announced proudly.

"Rewarded." The word got stuck in the Headmaster's mouth. _Poor Severus, now what?_

"Naturally. He didn't go through all that trouble for nothing." The Witch added petting her son's hair.

Blaise was shocked and not. _Yes__ he had helped Harry dis__interestedly but __if he could get s__omething out of it, well.._

"If we were talking about someone without means we would never expect compensation, but as it is the Snapes and the Potters, well they are honor bound to reward my son. Isn't that right Antonio?" The stout looking Witch stated turning to her husband.

Count Antonio Romaldo Victtorio Zabini nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore could only blink while Blaise smiled hopefully. _Yes, there was something Professor Snape could grant him._

**Meanwhile...**

Madame Bones and her secretary, Sandra, waited patiently while Professor Snape, Harry Potter, and young Malfoy arrived to Dumbledore's office. The pair looked around the ample room while the paintings took in their presence curiously. While Sandra was entharalled with the pheonix Madame Bones moved around the office and found a small fish bowl guarded by the biggest elf she had ever seen in a dark corner. "Is it your fish?"

"My Master's" The evil looking creature answered holding the fish bowl tightly to his chest. Water splashed out sending the small guppy against the glass and making the elf giggle eerily.

"I see." _Actually, she didn't but Professor Dumbledore was an odd cat so she wasn't going to even bother with it._

Minutes later Proffesor Snape and his family arrived. "Madame Bones." The dark clad Wizard stepped forward looking slightly flushed.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Potter Snape, Mr. Malfoy." The witch had finished greeting each one with when professor Dumbledore arrived looking slightly tense.

The Headmaster escorted Madame Bones, Professor Snape, Harry, Draco, and lastly a large evil looking elf holding a fish bowl through the halls of Hogwarts while students stopped to gawk. Harry had never felt more self conscious. Every student lined the halls. In one corner he managed to see Hermione and Ron, the pair shot him a smile of encouragement and he had to admit that he felt a little better_. At least he could concentrate on the ma__tter at hand now. Well __if he could stop thinking about Severus! Merlin! The Wizard had__ rocked his world last night not to mention__ this morning. He hope__d__ there would be some more of it later ….if things went well they'd have something to celebrate and a good way of doing it_. He could only smile.

Draco looked at the passing crowd and sighed. _Gosh he was hungry again. What he wouldn't do for some chocolate right now._ Looking at Potter out of the corner of his eye he noticed the smile on the Gryffindor's face. _Probably thinking about this morning_, Draco thought looking away embarrassedly. _Horny G__ryffindor!_

The group turned one last corner and entered the infirmary.

**_half an hour later..._**

Madame Bones listened to Blaise's story while her secretary took note of everything said. After half an hour she sat back and meditated the facts. "It all seems a clear case of self defense. There have been no laws broken here. I 'm however appalled at the liberty with which the minister has made use of his power and in the name of the Ministry I offer my sincere apologies Professor Snape, Mr. Potter-Snape. A full report shall be made and the issues will be brought up before the Wizengamot. As for Mr. Finnegan, an inquiry is in order and if upon questioning he is found guilty he will do time in Azkaban. Attempted rape is a serious crime indeed. Is there anything else you wish to say Mr. Zabini." The Witch inquired looking at the youth on the bed.

"There is something I wish to add Madame…when Finnegan and I were fighting he mentioned the fact that he had been loyal to the Dark Lord."

"What?" Severus and Harry looked at each other in astonishment. Neither one would've ever thought the youth of such activities.

Draco heard the words and looked at Blaise to see if maybe he was lying or exaggerating.

"Are you sure Mr. Zabini?" The Headmaster asked.

"Very…he also made a comment regarding Draco Malfoy's father."

Draco's head shot up and he pinned Blaise with a glare. _If B__l__a__ise dared say something bad about his father,__ he would finish what Finnegan had started._

"He said that Lord Malfoy had switched sides before the Dark Lord was brought down but that something had happened. I'm not sure what…maybe under questioning he would be able to explain." Blaise explained pointing at the small guppy swimming frantically from side to side in the small bowl.

Draco's heart clenched in his chest. Looking at Blaise's blue eyes he swallowed tightly to keep his control. _Dare he hope? Dare he?_

**_after the interrogation..._**

"So that's him?" Mrs. Zabini asked smoothing her son's hair. Their son had informed them of his attraction for Draco Malfoy and although not completely pleased they could tell that their son was serious. _What to do? Say no and have him go behind their backs or try and support their son's suit and at least know what he was upto. _

"Yes Mum, don't you think he's great?' Blaise whispered as the group left. Draco far behind the rest.

"He's good to look at but is he worthy of you Blaise?" The Witch murmured catching her husband's eye.

Blasie shifted uncomfortably, "His family's problems are not his fault Mum."

"That's not what I meant Blaise. Will he love you?" The stout witch asked facing her son.

"Well yeah…" Blaise replied unable to meet his mother's light blue eyes . _He might be able to lie to himself but his mother was a little different. The woman could see right through him._

Biting her lip she kisse her son's cheek, "Very well. We shall see what Lord Snape's answer is."

"Maybe you should've held off telling them about Lord Malfoy." The Count mused aloud.

"I want Draco to see that I care about him and his family too." Blaise answered resolutely.

"Let's see how it works out then." the Count decided. "We'll be staying at the castle tonight and leave tomorrow evening with Lord Snape's answer."

"Thank you both."

"You're our son, we want you happy." The witch replied with a smile on her lips and a determined gleam in her eye. The Count took a deep breath and began preparing himself mentally. _If__ Lord Snape __denied__ their request for his son to court Draco Malfoy there would be hell to pay with his wife. God bless her banshee heart._

-----

After Madame Bones left with Mr. Finnegan in his fish bowl, the elf had refused to change him back and Snape had simply shrugged saying the beast had a mind of his own. A pale looking Draco and a relieved Harry left for their chambers. The pair had hundreds of questions but for once refrained from saying anything until they got to the privacy of their chambers. The Headmaster had asked to speak to Severus alone so the Wizard had sent them ahead.

The Headmaster sat unsure of how to begin. "Do you think what Mr. Zabini is saying is accurate?" He asked after a while.

"I know he wants to get in Draco's good graces but I don't think he'd lie about something as serious as that. If it is true, Lucius may have a chance at a reduced sentence." Snape tried to to be realistic. Even if Lucius had changed sides, he had still done too much harm for him to be released as if nothing had happened.

"True. Had you ever heard about Lucius's wanting to defect?"

"I was his closest friend at the time…I always thought he would and must admit that I was surprised when he didn't. He once confided in me that he was sure he would get out unscathed though." Severus added after awhile.

"It's good to hear that there was goodness in him." Albus murmured.

_Goodness?! In Lucius? Not bloody likely_. Severus thought mentally. "Is there a reason why you asked me to stay Headmaster?" The dark haired wizard asked the worried looking Headmaster.

"Yes there is."

"I'm listening." Severus stretched his legs out tiredly.

"It seems that the Zabinis are asking for something in return for their son's help in rescuing Harry."

Severus' heart skipped a beat. "Something tells me I'm not going to like this?"

"Young Zabini wants your permission to formally court Draco. His parents asked me to present the request to you."

Severus would've groaned had he not been Slytherin, "I can not grant something like this. Draco's pregnant for one. He doesn't like Blaise second. And he's not yet seventeen, he can't marry."

"It appears that they are not asking for his hand just for the opportunity for their son to court Draco openly. They've invited him to their house for the summer...with your permission of course.You are his guardian, so they are presenting the request…they hope that you will take young Blaise's defense of Harry into consideration when you make a decision."

"They can't hold that against me. I can grant them anything else but I will not dictate to Draco his suitors." Snape stated angrily.

The Headmaster popped a sweet in his mouth before continuing, _blessed sugar_. "Is that your final word?"

"Yes."

The Headmaster squared his shoulders and plowed on. "I would like to mention a small fact that is not commonly known."

"And that is?" Severus brow shot up impatiently.

"Countess Zabini is half banshee and very much enamored with the idea that what her son wants, her son gets."

_Oh no! No! No! _"Half Banshee!"

"Half banshee." Albus confirmed with serious eyes.

Severus leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Holy Josephat!"

"My thoughts exactly." The older wizard murmured.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus knew they were in for another storm, "I'll mention it to Draco and let him decide."

Severus walked back to his chambers remembering the entry in the book of dark magical beings. _Banshee-a __fairy__ woman reputed to announce death with mournful wailing. Shunned because of their omen like status they rarely marry. If a Wizard does marry a banshee and they have offspring, the Banshee will go to any lengths to bring happiness to her children and husband. They are highly emotional, sensitive, vindictive, and protective of their family members. Contact with banshees should be avoided. If contact is inevitable, then every resource should b__e applied to maintain the afore-__mentioned happy or in the very least, calm. _

-----

AN: I have three exams this coming week and have not studied for any of them. I decided to post before going into seclusion. I have over 550 alerts but am only getting 30 or so reviews. Come on guys make me happy. Please... : (


	24. The Invitation

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling

* * *

Till Debt Do Us Part.

HPSS

* * *

Chapter 24. The Invitation.

* * *

Harry and Draco entered their chambers in silence and unsure of what to do or say to each other. They had stood together as a family, _or something of the sort,_ but now what. Harry sighed and looked up; his emerald eyes met the equally uncertain silvery ones. "I don't think I can hate you anymore," he said.

"I guess that's good to hear," Draco whispered before he could stop himself.

"Did you really hate me too?" Harry had always been curious about whether Draco really hated him or not.

_Gryffindors!_ Draco thought trying to contain a dry laugh. "I tried to kill you remember."

Harry nodded remembering that very important fact. "Was I that bad?"

"My family was gone, whether your fault or not. They were gone and you represented the people responsible for it. You being so openly hateful did not make things easy on me." _After the war Harry who had always ignored him, had openly attacked him._

Harry admitted the fact with a nod, "they were guilty…well your father was. I'm sorry about your mother though."

"Yeah so am I." Draco looked away. _His mother had not__ bee__n__ the most affectionate p__e__rson__ but she was his mother and he loved her. __Zabini's__ words had given him hope but he did not want to get carried away. What if it was a lie?_

"Do you think Seamus is lying?" Harry asked feeling oddly empty. _Even if Lucius Malfoy had intended to switch sides__ he was still g__uilty of what he'd done to him. No one knew about it and he knew he would not accuse him of it._

"I don't know…father was a shrewd man…I mean is." Draco corrected himself quickly. "When it all fell apart, I couldn't believe he had failed to save us. Maybe he …" Draco paused blocking out the memory of his father's arrest. "Madame Bones said she would start working on verifying the evidence and such… I don't want to think about it right now." He said shaking his head. _If his father was found innocent__ and he was released, __there might still be something left of him. An image of his cousin Sirius Black came to mind. The man had died a hero but he had been borderline insane__. Had it not been for Potter and for Black's thirst for vengeance, he would've probably died sooner._

"Yeah, all right." The Gryffindor understood the Slytherin. _Draco, had lost everything and until recently Harry had had nothing._ He turned to leave.

Draco knew he had to say it now or he'd never do it. "I'm sorry."

Harry stopped, "for what?"

"For trying to kill you and for what my fa-" Draco knew what his father had done, and although he had never liked Potter and had later, in a blind rage, tried to kill him he was ashamed of his father's actions. _He would love the man till the day he died…but he could never again be proud of him. In fact__ it would be a while before he was proud of himself._

"I'll accept the first…but don't apologize for your father…what he did... I'll never forget, but I've dealt with it in my own way. You had nothing to do with it." Harry tried to soften the words but he couldn't help the edginess that came through.

Draco heard the emotion but wasn't put off by it. Harry had a right to be angry. "All right then." With that the blonde turned and walked into the small kitchen.

Struck by the sudden urge to eat something sour, Harry followed close behind.

------

Severus walked into his chambers and followed his nose to the kitchen. Seated was Draco eating a concoction that couldn't possibly be healthy while Harry prepared himself _something__ similar!_

"What in the world are you eating?" Severus asked bearing down on Draco while he kept another eye on Harry.

"I… wos… hungro." Draco answered through a mouthful of something dark and gooey.

Snape rolled his eyes and turned to Harry. "What is that?"

"It's a pickle, chocolate and cereal sandwich." The young man announced salivating at his creation.

Severus groaned audibly. _Harry was pregnant! _Harry heard the groan but bit into his sandwich just the same.

"You need to cease eating foods like that. Your teeth are going to fall off from the amount of sugar you're consuming."

"I know and the funny thing is that I don't even like pickles or chocolate that much." Harry exclaimed dipping a small piece of pickle in the melted chocolate he had gotten from Dobby.

Draco tried not to laugh, _Oh Merlin Potter didn't know! HE DIDN'T KNOW!_

Looking extremely uncomfortable and guilty, Snape watched his young husband eat his sandwich and proceed to lick his fingers. "That was delicious."

"It must've been, the way you're licking it off!" Severus growled passing Harry a napkin.

"Are you going to tell him? Or do you want me to do it?" Draco offered enjoying his Godfather's obvious embarrassment. _He had knocked Potter up! _

"Tell me what." Harry asked cleaning the rest of the stickiness with the napkin.

Severus took a deep breath and braced himself. "You're pregnant."

"Pardon me."

"You're expecting." Draco added.

_Ah gosh! No, not 'the expecting'!_ "Expecting what?"

"A child, a little Potter-Snape." Draco informed with a knowing grin.

"a Snape-Potter." Severus corrected automatically.

Harry's eyes went wide. _He was pregnant!_ "I'm going to have a baby!"

"You're going to have so much fun!" Draco couldn't wait for Harry's morning sickness to start. _He would no longer suffer alone._

"Are you sure?" Harry asked suddenly pale. _They had only done it…twice, that morning. __Three times the night before._ "Maybe it's a mistake you know…"

Severus had the distinct feeling that it wasn't. "Why did you eat that concoction?" He asked.

"Well, because I got the urge…but it still doesn't mean anything, does it?" Harry was caught up in a sea of emotions. _Oh Merlin a child….a little boy or a little girl….Someone was going to call him Daddy very soon!_

"My father didn't make a mistake."

"It can't be! I can't be getting urges yet!"

"The potion you drank was a concentrate. I'm sure you conceived the first time."

"Oh man!" Harry whispered feeling suddenly ill.

"You don't want the child." Severus whispered afraid but understanding of Harry's emotions. _Savior and all, Harry Potter was still very young and he had every right to feel afraid and even reluctant __of __his impeding parenthood. _

Harry's expression was indescribable_….years without a family and now here he was,__ starting one! _ "I do…more than anything…it's a shock that's all." He trailed off hoping Snape wouldn't think him a coward or angry at being pregnant. "I'm happy Severus….I really am…I just didn't think it'd be so soon."

Snape turned to his Godson, "Draco can you excuse us?"

"I'll be in my room." The blonde announced leaving the room.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and waited for Severus to say something but the Wizard remained silent. "What are you thinking?"

"The child…how we don't seem to know what to do? You're very young….I'm set in my ways. Having a child now would change everything. You realize that."

Harry chewed his lip nervously. "I've never had a real family…yeah the Weasley's were always kind to me but…I …" _H__e had always wanted a family of his own._

Severus was in turmoil, _he had to say it. He__ had to offer him an out. __Harry was too young__. Y__es,__ he wanted the child but he also had to think of Harry_. "If you don't want the child, I will understand." _It would tear him to shreds if Harry got rid of their child, but what else could he do? Force him to have him? No, it wouldn't be fair._

Harry froze. "What are you saying Severus?"

"I won't force you to have him or her." The older wizard murmured with a strained voice.

Harry's throat went dry and his heart beat so fast he thought he was going to burst. _Severus was offering __him to get rid of the baby…of their baby! He w__as telling him that he would understand if he decided to … He couldn't. He knew in his heart that he couldn't. In eleven years their child would be starting his first year at Hogwarts…in eleven years he and Severus would still be married…would have a life together. Would lie next to each other…he __couldn't_. "I want us to be a family…I want to have our child."

Severus released the breath he had been holding. "Thank you." _It was all he could say. The words seemed so insignificant in comparison to Hary's willingness to have the baby._

Harry smiled and moved to sit on the Wizard's lap. Severus kissed him and then pulled away with a sour face. "What's wrong?" The teen asked confused.

"You taste like pickles." Snape answered with a frown.

"I ate chocolate too."

"Funny I didn't taste that." he murmured pulling on Harry's shirt.

------

Hours later Dobby popped into Draco's room and asked him to go to the living room, where Harry and Severus were waiting. When the blonde entered the room, he noticed the satisfied grin Harry had on his face and rolled his eyes. _Gods didn't those two give it a rest!__ Hope they didn't have sex on the kitchen table. He'd have to ask Dobby to scour the thing clean now._

"You wished to see me."

"Yes have a seat." Severus asked looking put out.

Draco got comfortable in the arm chair and stretched his long legs out before him. "What seems to be the problem?"

"The Zabini's asked the Headmaster to make a request to me." Snape began looking like a man going to the gallows.

"Would the request have anything to do with me?" Draco queried, his mind already working on a number of situations that might present themselves.

"Yes." Severus grimaced before continuing. "Count Zabini and his wife are requesting the honor of your presence at their summer house."

_Presence? _"Why?"

"Blaise has told them of his interest in you."

"Yes, but I've already told him I'm not interested." _Although Draco liked __Blaise__ a little more than before he still didn't really, really feel attracted to him__ He was pregnant…he had to worry about Lucian not his love life__ or absence there of!_

"His parents insist that he be able to…" Severus sighed and looked physically ill, "to court you."

"Court me." Draco repeated as if not understanding the concept.

"Court you."Severus repeated embarrassedly. Harry kept quiet, _no sense in making things worse._

"As in get to know each other and then get married." Draco plowed on feeling suddenly cornered.

"Yes." The Potions Master murmured watching his Godson closely. "Although they were adamant about not pressing the issue of marriage, unless you felt you wanted it."

Draco was silent for a few moments and then rose to his feet, "No. If this is because he helped Potter, I didn't ask him to! He wanted to be a hero! Give him a medal!"

Severus wondered if Draco's hormones were talking again. _The boy changed his mind worse than a woman. Just yesterday he had been worried sick over the __Slytherin_

"Please sit down Draco." Severus asked the blonde.

Reluctantly, the blonde took his place again. "His mother is a banshee."

"A banshee?!" Draco and Harry both exclaimed in shock.

"As in wailing dark omens of death and ill fortune…" Harry asked uncertainly.

Severus nodded his head slowly, "Yes."

"As in volatile creatures, possessors of the evil eye…" Draco continued wanting to get it all out.

"Yes." Severus nodded crossly. _A banshee! Of all the damn creatures that boy had to have as a mother, it had to be a banshee! _

"Maybe she's not that bad." Harry whispered knowing that she probably was.

Draco shook his head. "I'm fucked."

------

Severus Snape, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy entered the great hall for dinner. Harry and Draco took their regular seats while Snape walked the rest of the way to the teacher's table where two pairs of very curious eyes followed him.

Sitting next to Mr. Zabini, Snape began serving himself his dinner. The lanky Wizard watched him closely and waited. _He had taken his family from practical anonymity to __where it was now by being patient__. H__e would give the W__izard time. So long as he got the__ answer he wanted before he left,__ everything w__ould be fine._

"I have spoken to my Godson regarding your son's proposal to court him and this summer's invitation." Severus said cutting into his food.

The Count nodded and waited, "I see and your answer."

"_His answer_ is the following. He's not adverse to the idea of getting to know your son but in his state he can not spend time away from his family, nor can he make any promise about marriage." _Not adverse! He had never seen Draco so angry about the not so subtle offer._

"He would be safe and looked after." _Although most families might be disinclined to allow a union with someone who was pregnant by another, Draco's case was unique in that there was no other._

"If however your son is patient and things go well between them, he will consider a week during the Christmas Holidays and we can then take it from there." Severus finished sipping his wine.

"It's not what Blasie or his mother wanted but I see the intelligence in not committing to something that might not work out." The Count agreed practically. _Blaise__ said he loved the boy…but he was young and youth today were fickle creatures._

"They are young and the attraction may fade. It is best we control this situation a bit more. Draco is pregnant, an uncertain future awaits him…so much rides on his father's possible inocence." _Snape knew how committed Countess Zabini was to her son's happiness but what about the Count. If the man had married a Banshee, there had to be more to him than the obvious. It was that hidden personality trait that Severus could use to his advantage._

"Yes his father." Count Zabini murmured looking straight at the blonde youth who ate his dinner while his table whispered back and forth.

"Darling…" The Countess whispered anxious to hear Snape's answer.

"He said yes to the courting, but will not spend time at the house until Christmas."

"Christmas!" The Countess practically bellowed the word making those around her turn. She stared them down unapologetically.

"Now Darling….we must understand he is pregnant and needs care….the first months can be very trying."

"But Blaise will miss him so! No! He must spend some time with him, a week at least! Didn't what my son do for Harry Potter count for anything?" Severus could still remember Draco's protests_. I'm not going to stay in their house alone! She's a banshee! She'll be watching me like a hawk to make sure I don't upset her __Blasie__ boy! What if he tries something, I won't be able to defend myself._

"Love…" The Count whispered trying to keep his wife from getting angrier.

"No. I'm putting my foot down." The banshee hissed, slamming her hands on the table, causing more heads to turn.

Draco watched the exchange and gulped. The woman was getting upset. _Not good! Not good!_

The Count thought things out. "Have you ever been to Greece Professor Snape?"

"No."

"Then let me invite you, your young husband, and Draco to our home there for a week."

"Us to Greece." Severus had not expected that.

"Yes, I think it's a great idea!" The Countess exclaimed clapping her hands.

Severus swallowed uncertain of what to do…_if he said no__ the woman would probably place a curse on them or something._ "I think it's a wonderful idea Countess, Count."

"Oh Blaise is going to be ecstatic!" the woman exclaimed shooting from her seat, "I'm going to tell him right now."

The Count sighed and let her go. Draco saw the Countess barreling down the aisle and thought small…but she found him anyway. With a great joyful wail, she enveloped him in a hug and pressed his head to her ample bosom. Gasps could be heard around him. "You and Blaise are going to be so happy! So happy together!" Releasing him to fall back to his place, she exited the great hall to inform her son.

"Are you and Blaise getting married?" One of the Slytherins asked the pale blonde. Feeling the hall crowd watching him, Draco didn't say anything but looked over to his Godfather. Their eyes met briefly before Severus looked away. Draco knew things hadn't gone as they had planned. Feeling his stomach tense, he patted it trying to comfort his child_. He could sure use some chocolate right now._

---------

Thank you for your patience. I passed all my exams and am taking a small breather. I have tons of homework but I simply had to post to show you my gratitude.Almost a thousand reviews! Thank you very much. Keep them coming.


	25. What sons do

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling

* * *

Till Debt Do Us Part.

* * *

HPSS

Chapter 25. What sons do.

* * *

**_a week later..._**

Harry and Severus were great if you looked beyond his morning sickness and light headedness, Severus' that is because Harry had never felt better. The young Gryffindor was the epitome of health much to his husband's displeasure. Rosy cheeked and with a spring in his step he awoke every morning to rush to the bathroom and witness his husband wretch into the ivory toilet. No one could understand it, but Snape hated it.

Potions it seemed was the worst for the tall acerbic wizard. Never had he felt so vulnerable. What use was having a room full of incompetent students if he could not make them suffer because he was too busy rushing to the bathroomf? No one, not even Longbottom, prayed as hard as Severus Snape did for school to end. Two more weeks and the pair would get their wish.

Draco readjusted his robes, _he was officially getting fat. Damn!_ _Well at least it was only his__ middle __and it wasn't really noticeable unless you were really looking…like he was._ The feeling came upon him like it usually did; forgetting his growing girth Draco made his way to the bathroom. Unlike Harry, who had unwittingly thrust his morning sickness onto his husband, Draco was still suffering its ill effects.

After relieving his stomach of last night's meal, Draco got up and leaned on the wall. _He supposed __he shouldn't complain__, but oh how he wanted to whine. Where was __Blaise__ when you needed him?_

Blaise, his admirer, had agreed to me him everyday after lunch. The blonde tried to be polite to the love struck Slytherin but the truth was that Blaise couldn't seem to do anything right. Maybe it was the pregnancy, but every time the Slytherin tried to get close, Draco got the urge to hit him, repeatedly. However, since Blaise had testified before the Wizengamot about Seamus, Draco controlled his urge to inflict any bodily injury. He was indebted to him so he tolerated Zabini's company. The chocolates Blaise brought him softened his sour mood, but he was still edgy.

Seamus had finally been turned back to a Wizard and had denied all the accusations against him. It was only after rigorous questioning that Finnegan had confessed to his attraction, gross harassment and attack on Harry, not to mention Lucius' betrayal of the Dark Lord. The youth had also admitted his own involvement as a spy for the dark lord and had received a five- year sentence in Morden Prison and an additional ten in Azkaban. His family denied everything, but they was under investigation; their future was pretty grim.

Unfortunately Lucius had made quite a lot of enemies in the Ministry, one of them being the Minister himself, so his release was still in question. As the papers said, just because Lucius Malfoy switched sides, it did not mean that he had not been a Death Eater and had collaborated in numerous attacks. Madame Bones, a just witch if there ever was one, had requested that Lucius Malfoy be moved from Azkaban to a Wizarding prison until all charges and evidence had been reviewed thoroughly. Due to his pregnancy Draco had not been allowed to be present for the transfer so his Godfather had overseen the arrangements on his behalf. Draco had never been so grateful to have someone to look out for him.

Several days had gone by and Draco and his _new family_ had not heard anything. The young Slytherin was overcome with a deep sense of foreboding which came to its culmination three days before the end of school.

It was late Friday afternoon when Professor Snape was called from his last class. Relieved to be away he went to the Headmaster's office.

"Severus thank you for coming." The Headmaster murmured offering his friend a seat.

"You needed to speak to me."

"It's Lucius." The elderly Wizard began.

Severus held his breath knowing what was coming. "He won't make it past tonight." Dumbledore murmured sadly. _Lucius had been one of Hogwart's brightest it was a terrible shame that he had ended up thus._

Snape's throat became painfully dry. "Are you sure?"

"Very." The Wizard said removing his spectacles and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "He wants to see Draco."

"He's lucid." Severus asked.

"At times yes."

After a few seconds Severus got to his feet. "I'll go see Draco."

**_that evening..._**

Draco wrapped his robes tightly around him and followed his Godfather closely. Morden prison, expect for the lack of dementors was too much like Azkaban. Severus had told him about his father and Draco knew he had to see him one last time. His Godfather had filled him in on his condition so Draco tried to prepare himself. _He had to do this! He had to._

What the blonde saw he would never forget. His father had wasted away, he was thin, haggard. The hands that had once lifted him up were weak and gnarled, they shook in painful spasms. The piercing silver blue eyes had faded and held none of the intelligence they had once had. The long blonde hair had been cut to get rid of the infestation and had not grown back. Draco wanted to run. His father was incoherent, speaking about his mother and his friend's as if they were still alive. Draco listened to him, answered his mindless queries. He wanted to tell him about Lucian but the man was too far gone already. It tore him to pieces. When the time came to leave the teen rose and lay a kiss on the older Wizard's forehead. Just as he was pulling away his father grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "Make him pay! Avange me Draco! He knew! MAKE HIM PAY!" Lucius shouted in a raspy voice. For just a split second Draco saw lucidity in the lackluster eyes. But just as it came, it faded. The grip around his arm loosened and the hand that held him fell lifeless. Draco muffled a sob back and fell to his knees. His godfather, who had lingered by the door to given them some privacy, rushed to his side and after a quick examination pulled the sheet over the lifeless body.

When he turned to take Draco away the youth refused to go, "No!"

"Draco please! Think of your child!" Severus shouted struggling with the distraught teen.

"He can't be dead! Please come back! Come back!" Draco cried trying to pull away from the Wizard.

Knowing he was not going to get anywhere, Severus simply lifted his Godson in his arms and carried him from the room. Draco finally ceased his struggles and cried despondently. When Harry saw them arrive he stayed away and let the blonde grieve in peace.

-----

Lucius was cremated the next day, the wizard's ashes were given to Draco and he asked his Godfather to keep them safe. One day he'd get Malfoy Manor back and he would lay his father to rest there. The Wizard's death did not cause the slightest stir. The ophaned Malfoy couldn't help but feel that everyone was glad he was gone. His father's last words haunted Draco every waking moment.

**_several days after the cremation..._**

Draco dressed slowly. His clothes were immaculate. His expressionless face held a certain coldness that had not been the before but he didn't analyze it. He was who he was, his father's son. It was with that final thought that he left his room. He had a free period which he would use to study and then he'd meet Blaise for lunch. _How bored was he? That he was actually looking forward to that! _

------

Harry went over his notes for that day's exam and frowned. Severus had given everyone a guide to study but he hadn't done all of his. He had tried asking for Hermione's help but the girl had ripped him a new one when she found out that he hadn't finished it yet. Rubbing his eyes, Harry tried to concentrate. _What was mandrake used for? Hell if he knew_. He looked at Draco who was glancing over his own complete notes. They weren't friends but maybe the blonde wouldn't mind helping him out. _The __Slytherin __did have__ a gift for poti__ons_. Nervously Harry looked over his shoulder, Severus had been after him for a week to study but Harry hadn't felt up to it. Gathering his courage Harry asked, "What are dakworm tails used for?

Draco stilled and looked at the Gryffindor in front of him. Feeling the need for something to happen, he answered coolly, "Chopped they are used as powerful aphrodisiacs. Minced it can render a man infertile."

Harry wrote the answer quickly. "How about moongrass?"

"Diluted it prolongs orgasms." Draco answered clinically.

"Really?" Silvery eyes challenged Harry's disbelief. "Yeah…right I think I read it somewhere." Harry said wishing he had studied for the exam. Draco went back to his notes. Several minutes later, Harry continued his questions. Draco answered them with varying degrees of accuracy. _Had__n'__t his Godfather said__ that they would be tested orally on ingredients?_

------

And indeed they were. A common practice years ago, Dumbledore had decided to resurrect it that year. Professor Woolington, who had been Professor Snape's mentor, had been asked to test the sixth year potions class. "It's used for what Mr. Potter Snape." The elderly potions master asked looking at a fidgeting Harry. _He must've heard wrong._

Harry had been assigned twelve questions and he knew he had answered seven correct so far. Snape who was grading some written exams listened with half a mind until he got to the eighth. _What had Harry said? _

Harry swallowed feeling nervous, "to…ahum…" He cleared his throat and tried not to look at his husband. "….to…treat" he began again but found his throat dry and coughed again. " ahumm….excuse me Sir… " He stuffed a piece of candy in his mouth. "…to treat erectile dysfunction."

"Really!" Professor Woolington' face remained impassive. Snape placed his quill down and crossed his arms and daring anyone in the class to laugh. No one did, but a few succumbed to horrible coughing fits. Harry shifted and remained standing. _It was just his luck to get those kinds of questions!_

Draco, who sat behind Harry's desk, looked on innocently. _Well he wasn't bored anymore._

"Very well. Question nine. What is dry rat's tail used for?"

"Diced or minced?" Harry asked.

The potions master braced himself, "minced?"

Harry cringed. _Why did he have to ask that?_ "It treats …vaginal rashes."

Snape felt his stomach clench inside and looked around the class to find the culprit. When his eyes came to rest on an innocent looking Draco, he knew he had found the guilty party.

Professor Woolington nodded and looked at his ex-apprentice; _Severus was fit to be tied. Dear oh dear._ "Question ten. What are the secondary effects of too much floberworm slime?"

_What was the Professor's problem? Why was he fixated on those __kinds__ of ingredients?_ With a groan he answered, "Sexual frustration" the Professor's eyes widened, "premature ejaculation, and neon…um…" Harry trailed off embarrassedly.

Severus Snape's jaw dropped and shut it before anyone noticed. "What was that again?" the elderly wizard asked with a smile. Snape glared at the Wizard but the man ignored him_. He hadn't had this much fun in ages_. "Yes my boy?"

With a defeated sigh Harry repeated the last part. "neon cum."

This time the whole class erupted into furious coughing. "SILENCE!" Snape thundered and sent the snickering teens his worst death glare. It had sobering effects; in a matter of seconds, everyone was under control. Harry looked behind him and caught Hermione looking slightly ill. _He was probably embarrassing her with his answers_. Ron on other hand seemed to be biting his own hand.

"Two more questions Mr. Potter Snape," the aged Wizard prompted kindly. "What is the use of fairy dust mixed with gold dust."

"It's used to treat..." Harry frowned in concentration. _Ah yeah now he remembered_! "It's used to treat sagging breasts!"

Several female students gasped and crossed their arms. Severus closed his eyes and stilled his upset stomach. _Merlin, he was going to commit murder!_

"Oh my!" the Wizard exclaimed. _P__oor boy! He did not want to be in his shoes later on_. Clearing his throat he moved on, "Final question then, what is diluted dragon saliva used for?"

_No! No! _Harry screamed mentally_. Why did he have to get that question_? "There is a time limit lad." Harry heard the Wizard and nodded, "It's used to treat …oh gosh…to treat body order and greasy hair Sir."

This time there was no laughing or coughing instead there was a deadly silence that made Harry look towards his husband.

To his credit Severus did not commit murder but became the first Wizard to assign detention for the following year.

**_later that afternoon..._**

"You didn't study!" The Wizard accused.

"I tried to but with everything that's going on I couldn't concentrate!" Harry stuttered moving back. _It wasn't that Snape would hit him or anything, it was just that he had screwed up and embarrassed both of them in public._ _Gods! He was an idiot!_

"Who gave you those answers? Because you sure as hell didn't get them from any potions book I've ever read." The Wizard demanded vociferously.

Harry squared his shoulders, bloody slytherin! "I asked Draco." He answered not caring if he was a snitch.

"You asked Draco Malfoy to help you cheat." Severus shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"It wasn't cheating!"

Snape turned on Harry "It was not your effort that I saw, so it was cheating! Serves you right for trying to skate by."

"You could be a little understanding!" Harry shouted knowing he had let his husband down, but too proud to simply admit it.

"I had to sit through your dribble so why don't you ask someone else for understanding." The Potions Master thundered slamming the door behind him.

------

Draco was looking through his history book when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"A minute of your time Mr. Malfoy." Professor Snape requested in a measured voice.

"Certainly Professor." The blonde answered rising to his feet. Several Slytherins turned his way, _Draco had just gone in history for __pranking__ Harry Potter __Snape__. The __Slytherin__ had guts!_

The pair made their way through the halls and out into the courtyard. "What did you hope to accomplish?" the Wizard asked without preamble. He had tried to be patient with the teen but Draco was walking a thin line.

The blonde looked up at his protector and shrugged. _His godfather would never understand, _or_ s_o the young wizard told himself.

Severus folded his arms before him, "To bite the hand of your only friend is not only fool hardy but beneath a Malfoy."

"I don't know what you're talking about Sir." Draco replied coolly.

"Don't play coy with me or you will find out just how far you have pressed your luck." The obsidian eyes glittered with promise.

Draco crossed his arms, "it was a joke."

"I'm not laughing."

Draco nodded, "I went too far." Draco admitted. "Please accept my apologies."

"You and he will be serving detention with me the first two weeks of your seventh year. He for trying to get by and you for your malicious intent. Do you understand?"

"Two weeks." The young man shrugged. "I guess I have nothing to say then." _Yes he understood. __Stand up for the Gryffindor __hero __no matter what!_

"It's not about cheating or not Draco, it's about being loyal to those who have stood by you. Don't make the same mistakes he made." With a swift turn Severus left. Draco harrumped and went to sit on a stone bench. He stayed there until Blaise found him.

"Hey beautiful!" The handsome teen shouted sitting next to a morose Draco. "Did you bring me any chocolate?" He asked.

"Ah! A Wizard who knows what he wants! Here you go! I got you some chocolate covered cherries too!" Blasie announced proudly. _Draco had changed after Lucius death so __Blaise__ was trying his hardest to stay the same._

Draco took three and popped them in his mouth.

"I guess that means you like them." The Wizard exclaimed sitting comfortably next to the blonde.

Half a bag later Draco was finally able to say something, "I pranked Potter."

Blaise stretched his legs out before him, "Yeah I know." _The sto__ry was all around the school_. _The __Weasley__ boy had sworn to avenge his friend_. "Pretty unexpected."

Draco shook his head and closed the bag. "It was a shitty thing to do."

Blasie shrugged his shoulders. "You've gone through a lot."

"He asked me to avenge him… to make him pay Blaise. I have to, don't I? Isn't that what sons do? Avenge their parents?" Draco asked not realizing he had said anything out loud.

Blaise didn't know what to say but he did remain with Draco long after everyone had gone in for dinner. _It was what people in love did._

* * *

AN: I wrote and rewrote this chapter four times! The ending was actually the beginning, and everything was going to be done in _flashback_. Lucius was supposed to survive but I changed my mind at the last minute. Anyway, I hope you like it. Thanks. Read and Review! 


	26. Tying Loose Ends

Harry Potter and Co. Belong to Rowling

* * *

Till Debt Do Us Part.

Author's Note:

I've decided to remove the anonymous review option. I don't mind criticism, proof is that I've kept several reviews which state that I have disappointed them and will no longer be reading or reviewing. I write for myself and if others like what they read, great. If not, well there are pleanty of other stories around that might appeal to them. However, what I will not tolerate is just plain rude comments, which are signed Anonymous. If you have something to say, at least sign in and let me know who it is that's saying it or I will delete your review(like I've just done).

Everyone else, sorry for the inconvenience and the wait. I've started my chemotherapy up again and updates will be slow for a little longer. Bear with me please.

Narcissa Gringotts

* * *

HPSS

* * *

Chapter 26. Tying loose ends.

* * *

_**At the Ministry….**_

Madame Bones went over the evidence against the late Malfoy and found it deficient, to say the least.

_So how in the world had the Wizard been convicted in the first place? __Ev__ery charge he had been tried for__ had been because witnesses __h__ad stepped forward__. The problem was that those __witnesses couldn't be located anywhere. __One lost witness she could understand__ but seventeen! With the meticulousness that characterized her, __she__ went over the Wizard's arguments __o__n his behalf __and they seemed solid but for one thing. __Although the Minister had no__t testified against him, __he __had made enough comments to incriminate his one time friend, ally__ and supporter. Fun__ny how she had never noticed it, then again she had been wrapped up in her grief at the loss of one of her children and had come back to work a month after Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced. __With the turn of every p__age, __she became convinced that no one had been interested in giving Malfoy a fair trail. Merlin! The family had been stripped of everything! Young Malfoy hadn't even been allowed to keep his mother's house, which had been given to her as a wedding present by the Lord of Black. Everything had been confiscated by the Ministry and the orders had been signed by Minister Fudge, himself.__ An__d there lay another __odd occurrence __because__ while Malfoy was __sentenced on the 18__th __the orders had been signed a __week earlier. Fudge__ had known he would be condemned. __Yes,__ Malfoy had probably been responsible for many things b__ut the evidence was questionable and therefore not valid_.

The Witch moved away from her desk to pace. _The Minister had made plenty of mistakes during the__ war…his popularity had been at an all time low. T__hat was u__ntil M__a__l__foy had been tried__ and sentenced. Harry Potter had brought down Voldemort but the Minister had taken the credit for the Dark Lord's right hand._ A heavy feeling came over the witch and she moved to her desk again, _h__ad the Minister __pulled the strings to lock __Ma__l__foy __up __and keep his wealth? A w__ealth that had been useful in rebuilding Wizarding England or had it? _On a hunch the witch firecalled her contacts at the Department of Ministry Finances. Several minutes later, three different deeds of sale were delivered. The sales had been authorized by the Minister to a Theodore Rhodeskatt, legal representative for Horace F. Mitt for the amounts of 20,000 galleons. _That __was outrageous; the land sold __was__ well worth five times that much! What had happened? _Taking all the papers and locking them up, Madame Bones left her office. _It was time t__o find out who Horace F. Mitt was and why the properties had be__en sold at a fraction of the cost. __If __M__a__l__foy had not been tried as stipulated by the law, Draco Malfoy would have a field day with Fudge and she couldn't wait to see it._

_Then there was the __Finn__egan boy who__ said Lucius Malfoy had worked with the Dark Lord's enemies to bring the Wizard down. She needed to know more.__ If Malfoy and__ Fudge__ had been friends and allies, wouldn't logic state that the Minister had been aware of Lucius__'__ help? The more she thought about __it __the more she knew she was right.__ Cornelius__ had used the laws and his authority to __save his arse, to secure a __re__-__election, and most probably to fill his pockets. He had sent Malfoy to Azkaban hoping the man would die. No wonder he had been so keen on getting Draco Malfoy as a ward of the Ministry! The man was an abomination to the office!_

She was about to turn the corner when her name was called out. Wondering who besides her, was working so late she turned around and found the Minister looking at her anxiously.

"I was wondering if I could have a word." The Wizard began shifting slightly.

Although she could hardly stomach seeing him Madame Bones refrained from any outburst. "Sorry Minister, I'm on my way out." Se murmured and turned to be on her way.

"Working late?" the man asked walking after her.

"I have been busy yes." She said with a shrug.

"I see…" _Had she found out anything?_

The Witch stopped and looked at him directly. She actually saw him squirm. "My family expects me home in ten minutes. Is there anything you require?"

Fudge cleared his throat, "Yes, in fact there is. I was wondering if you had anything on Malfoy case?"

"No I haven't. Is there any reason why I should have?"

"Since you've been working so late."

"I haven't seen anything concrete." She said.

"You haven't !" Fudge almost sighed in relief.

"No, I haven't. Now if you'll excuse me I must leave." The witch announced before making her way home.

"Of course! Have a good night."

"Thank you." She wondered how the man had gotten away with so much for so long.

Fudge watched her go with a sim. _She might have been lying about her family but he couldn't take a chance. He had_ _worked too hard to get where he was. He would not lose everything now. It was time to tie up any loose ends. He had one more stop to make before the night was over._

_**Back at Hogwarts…**_

"You're a real git Malfoy!" The Grffindor shouted the moment the blonde walked in the door.

Draco stood his ground however and even took a few steps closer. "Shut up Potter or I'll show you how much of a git I can really be." His hands clenching in fury.

As angry as Harry was he wanted to know why Draco had done what he did. "What's wrong with you? I know we're not friends but why?"

"Why what? Embarrass you? News flash Potter, you embarrassed yourself!"

" You could've just said no if it was such a freaking torture to help me. You know what I think-" Harry began.

"No I don't know what you think," Draco shouted cutting in.

"You're still mad at me because-" Harry began.

"I don't care!" Draco shouted over the Gryffindor. "You're a fucking joke, trying to skate by just because you're his husband! Potter the hero! If it weren't for your mudblood friend-!"

"Call her that again and you'll be picking your teeth off the bloody floor." Harry closed the distance between him and the Draco. "At least I have friend's Malfoy. Where are yours?" the Gryffndor hissed in barely controlled anger.

_Friends!_ Draco stopped,_friends?_ The word echoed in his mind. _Gods what did it mean_? He looked around ignoring Harry's confused expression and tried to grasp the meaning before it slipped through his fingers. _Not friends__…__friend! _His mind shouted and Draco fought to understand the meaning behind the word.

"Draco?" Harry whispered unsure of hat had just happened. Malfoy had stopped in mid tirade and was looking at him as if he wasn't there. Carefully he took a step forward.

"Not friends Potter. Friend…" Draco closed his eyes and held onto the word but it did no good. _The moment was gone._

"Are you ok?" Harry whispered touching the blonde lightly.

Draco felt the touch and almost jumped back. "Huh?"

"We were arguing …and you zoned out. Something wrong?" Harry asked confused. _If Draco ended up in the infirmary because of their argument, he would not hear the end of it from Severus. The Wizard had been crystal clear any trouble between the two and t__hey would regret it._

"Yes…no…I mean…" Draco looked at the dying embers in the fireplace. He had to think and sort things out. "I 'm going to bed." Was all he said and walked past an uncertain Harry.

The Gryffindor watched a very pale and very quiet Draco retreat to his bedroom. Harry bit his lip he needed to talk to Severus and let him know what had happened. Minutes later his still displeased husband strode in, and Harry sucked up his nervousness and began talking.

Severus mulled over the situation. He was still angry at the pair but this seemed more important for now. "I'm going to talk to him."

"Severus!" The youth called out before the wizard entered the hallway leading to Draco's room.

Snape turned and gave Harry his undivided attention. The youth tried not too squirm but didn't quite manage it.

Harry took a deep breath and rushed on. _Better now and get it out of the way._ "I'm sorry. I screwed up…and I won't do it again."

"For your sake, I hope you don't. It's late go to bed." Severus murmured moving away.

A relieved Harry made his way to their bedroom.

------

Severus knocked on his godson's door and waited. The door opened on its own and he stepped inside. Draco was sitting before the empty fireplace, his grey eyes held a far a way look. "Are you alright?"

Draco shrugged. "I think so. I'm thinking."

Glad that Draco didn't seem ill Severus asked, "about what?"

"Father's dying words Sir. 'He knew…' he kept saying. Do you remember?" Draco asked pushing the long blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Yes…" He had tried to forget his friend's death and had been foolish to think that Draco would do the same.

"He asked me to avenge him. To avenge the person who was responsible for his downfall and I will."

"And you think said person is Potter?" Severus asked.

"Potter brought down Voldemort not my father. He was smarter than that." Draco pointed out.

_A proud M__a__l__foy if there ever was one!_ "So why the prank?"

"Because I though it was Potter father was talking about." The blonde supplied coolly.

"A prank was your vengeance?" the Wizard asked in disbelief.

"Oh no Sir, that was just the beginning. " Draco answered honestly. "He practically walked into that one; I couldn't just let the chance slip through my fingers."

Snape wasn't really surprised by the youth's admission. _Malfoys rarely did anything half way. That's why he had talked to him. He was relieved to know that Draco would be focusing his efforts on someone else. He really didn't want to battle his own Godson._ "I see and your oath to me."

"That's what stopped me from killing him immediately. I actually didn't want to do it. He's all right most of the time, for a Gryffindor that is. " The blonde confessed much to Severus amazement. "That's over with though." The young man promised and turned back to the fireplace. " Sir? Who else besides you knew about my father's involvement with Voldemort?"

Severus thought long and hard but did not recall Lucius telling him anything. "That I know off he was suspected by everyone, but no one other than me knew or had proof of it."

Draco shook his head. "There had to be someone else."

"Why?"

"He said, 'He knew!' Someone knew my father was innocent, or at the very least that he had switched sides but when he was arrested that someone allowed him to be tried and locked up. I know he had enemies …but I think it was a friend…or an ally… that did it." Draco continued looking into the empty fireplace deep in thought.

Severus frowned and sat on the empty chair thoughtfully. _Draco was defiantly onto something_. After a few minutes he looked into his godson's silvery eyes. "It wasn't a friend or an ally Draco but someone who acted the part."

Draco inhaled sharply. "Fudge!"

----

_**At Azkaban….**__****_

Seamus Finnegan had been placed in a cell by himself. It was almost one and there was no one around when an off duty guard opened his door. Removing his wand from his robes, he pointed it at the sleeping boy's temple and whispered. "Ruptura." Seamus did not even flinch. His heart continued beating for several minutes before he stopped breathing.

The guard left the cell and moved through the corridors until he stepped outside and came to the boat. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No, too bad." The heavy set man answered as the boat took him back to the shore.

"Your limp is better." The hand observed.

Amos fidgeted slightly. _A limp!_ "Sorry?" he asked in feigned confusion.

"Your limp is better." The man repeated off- handedly.

"Oh yeah, a bit." Amos answered as he quickly sat down.

The real Amos lay behind one of the many taverns in Dyegonely in drunken stupor

**_Back at Hogwarts… _**

It was hours later when Severus made it back to their bedroom to find Harry sleeping soundly. Careful not to waken him he showered, changed, and went back to the bedroom_. Tomorrow would be a long day. It had taken all his persuasion to convince Draco not to run out and try to kill Fudge like he had wanted to. As he had explained a dead man would be of little use in regaining his family's name and wealth. Thank Merlin Draco was enough of a Malfoy to see the wisdom in waiting._

A tired Severus was in the process of lying down when Harry, opened his eyes blearily. "Draco ok?" he asked feeling a little warm.

"Yes." The Wizard answered deciding to wait until tomorrow to tell Harry the story.

"Severus…" Harry began.

The Potions Master waved Harry's words aside. "You've already apologized and I trust it won't happen again. So let's leave it at that."

"It wasn't that but thanks," Harry said with a nervous smile. _He'd ask Hermione for help tomorrow. He had to make sure he passed all his exams to show Severus he was serious. "_So you're not angry anymore." He whispered feeling his heart speed up.

"No I'm not angry." Severus murmured lying back on his pillows tiredly. _He was so looking forward to a good night's sleep._

Harry watched him from under his lashes and felt a stirring in his stomach. "That's great," he said the warmth spreading through his body.

Severus yawned and closed his eyes, "Go to sleep Harry."

"Sleep? Don't you …?" Harry trailed off feeling light-headed.

Severus opened his eyes and noticed the younger man's flushed face. "Don't I, what?"

"Well you know…don't you want to…" the youth looked at his husband but Severus' face was unreadable. He licked his lips as the temperature in his body roared.

Severus rose on his elbows suspecting what was back. "Calm down, it's not good for the baby."

Harry threw the sheet off. "I want to have sex." he said looking at his husband's body hungrily.

"Harry..." Severus sputtered as the youth removed his sleeping clothes hastily and began pulling on the older Wizard's second.

"You heard me." Harry groaned in a strained voice. When their lips touched Severus knew he'd be getting no sleep tonight.

_-_

_-_

_AN: Please read the above note._

_-_


End file.
